Siren's Song
by GreatOne
Summary: Set before ANH, a strange woman forces Han to take her to Alderaan
1. Chapter 1

**At the request of some readers, I am breaking some of my longer stories up into several posts. **

* * *

**Siren's Song**

Drama. Totally AU. Set about six months prior to the events in A New Hope.

Nal Hutta

Even in the smoke-filled cantina, the human female radiated elegance and confidence. She looked out-of-place, although it was apparent she was trying to blend in by wearing a dark gray cloak that covered most of her face, and scuffed boots on her feet. She reached across the table, placing her hand on top of the other's hand. Her nails were trimmed short, but were still quite well manicured. "I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me," she said quietly to her companion. "You've been a loyal friend for such a long time, I'll never be able to repay you."

She listened carefully to the other's reply, nodding in understanding. "You're certain this particular smuggler will meet our requirements? I've seen his ship, and it seems a bit, um, shall we say rustic?" She smiled as her companion gave a lengthy response. "I just hope he doesn't shoot first and ask questions later."

The other creatures in the bar turned briefly to look at them as the woman's friend gave a loud laugh. "I've waited so long," she said, her tone turning sad. "I've never given up hope." A short question followed. "No, the Jedi would not be happy with my decision. Actually, I was never happy with the decisions they made on my behalf, either, so I suppose that makes us even." She turned a radiant, if somewhat nervous smile at her friend. "It's time to begin. I'll meet you on Myrkr, then. Captain Karrde's shuttle will be waiting for you at docking bay sixteen." She pushed a credit chip across the table, watching as the being placed it in his pouch, and got up to leave.

She had no doubts her money was in good hands, and that her friend would purchase what she needed to succeed in her mission. After giving her companion some time to leave, she stood and walked out of the bar, and into a far more dangerous situation.

* * *

Han Solo was both angry and hurt. Sitting in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_, Han stared at the message console, barely able to comprehend what he was hearing. His co-pilot had taken off, without so much as a farewell in person, claiming a better job offer had come along.

"_Sorry, Han old friend,"_ the stocky, olive-hued humanoid with scales instead of skin was saying, while not looking in the least bit sorry_. "I never had the stomach for living life in the fast lane. Taking this maintenance job on a public transport makes for a longer life-span. I'm sure you'll find yourself another co-pilot – probably a pretty female if I know you. Clear skies!" _He waved his webbed hand toward the viewer and the hologram blinked out.

"Some friend you turned out to be, Nyett," Han snarled in disgust at the now-silent console. "I've contacted Jabba, and he wants us to take a spice run. Without a co-pilot, what the kriff am I suppose to do now?" The console remained silent in response to Han's annoyed question. After sitting for a few moments, he stalked outside to bang a hydrospanner against the hull and take his frustration out on the abused ship.

He sensed the presence of someone standing behind him before they spoke aloud, and his instinct for survival immediately caused his right hand to drop the hydrospanner and move his hand toward his holstered blaster, but it was too late. Han felt a hard poke in his spine, and slowly pulled his fingers away from his own gun, while his captor carefully removed his weapon and backed a safer distance away from the Corellian.

"I need a ship," the intruder stated.

Han could tell by the voice that the person was female, but he knew that didn't make her less dangerous. "So go buy one. This one ain't for sale."

"Let me clarify," the woman continued, unfazed by Han's smart remark. "I want you to take me to Alderaan. From there we will continue to Tatooine and then, finally, we will go to Myrkr."

"That's a pretty long list of destinations," Han spat out. "I hope you plan on paying me."

"You'll get paid – eventually."

Heedless of the blaster, Han spun around to face the woman. The woman had tucked Han's own blaster under her cloak, preventing him from easily trying to retrieve it. He was surprised to see she was quite petite and slender. She was wearing a hood, and her face was obscured by the shadow it cast over her features. Han wished she would pull it back so he could see how old she was, but since she didn't seem inclined to do so he focused on the money issue. "Eventually? That ain't good enough."

"It would be a good idea, Captain Solo, to accept my terms. I'm not a person you want to get on your bad side."

Han pointed at his chest. "Listen, sister, for a trip that long, I want twenty thousand up front. Not a credit less."

The woman's expression became firm. "This blaster is only set on stun, but I'm certain you won't want me to pull the trigger." She slightly lowered the sightline on her blaster, downward from Han's chest. "Do you?"

The Corellian swallowed nervously. "Uh, no."

"Then you'll do as I ask, and take me to Alderaan. Please?"

Han cleared his throat, trying to regain a bit of his composure. "As long as you ask nicely, I guess I can take you to Alderaan." Han felt the urge to take some control of this situation, even if was only a bluff. "But then I want my money."

"If money is what you love, then that's what you'll receive. You will be duly compensated. Trust me."

"You're pointing a blaster at me, so what choice do I have?"

"I'm glad you can be sensible, Captain. Now be a nice boy and pick up your spanner and demonstrate to me that your reputation for amazing piloting skills is accurate."

Han felt his chest puff with pride, even though he sensed her comment was meant to be a bit sarcastic. "I'm the best pilot you'll ever meet, sweetheart."

"I don't know about that," she replied, somewhat wistfully. "I've known some remarkable pilots in my time."

* * *

Once inside the cockpit, the woman carefully sat down in the co-pilot's seat, then pulled the hood away revealing a pretty face with dark brown eyes and long brown hair pulled back in a long braid. Han tried to judge her age, and determined that she was probably in her early forties, but he was wise enough not to come right out and ask. "Can you fly a ship?" Han questioned sharply. "My co-pilot just quit on me."

The woman laughed. "I know that. Nyett Vecor was offered a cushy, high-paying job on a safe passenger liner."

Han felt his jaw drop. "How do you know that?"

"I was the one that arranged for him to receive that job offer," she replied nonchalantly. "It would have been difficult for me to control both of you."

"Even alone, I ain't gonna be easy to control, sweetheart," Han grumbled. "You can't stay awake this entire trip, you know."

"Lucky for you I know a bit about piloting," the woman said, ignoring Han's threat. "Let's get this charming ship of yours going. The _Millennium Falcon_, isn't that its name?"

"You seem to know a great deal about me. My name, the name of my former co-pilot, the name of my ship…" He moved his fingers deftly across the controls and the engines roared to life.

"I know much more about you than just your name, Captain Solo."

Han's face grew wary. "How do you know so much about me?"

"I have my sources, and they are quite accurate with their facts. Don't worry, though. Most of what I've been told about you is rather positive. If it hadn't been, I wouldn't have decided you were the one to hire."

"Hire, huh? Is that what they're calling hijacking nowadays?" Han angled the ship up, and expertly flew through the tangle of incoming and outgoing ships. The indicator light on the panel flashed, and Han quickly turned it off, then commented, "That was just the Nal Hutta flight controller. Controllers love to control when you can take-off and land. Bunch of busy-bodies if you ask me."

The woman's lips twitched in amusement but she kept her eyes fixed on the viewport, while her fingers tightly gripped the handle of her small blaster.

Little was said for a while and after they entered the swirl of hyperspace, Han rotated in his seat to face the woman, and asked, "How about telling me your name? Seems only right, considering how we're gonna be shipmates for a while with your big itinerary."

Her eyes left the view of the streaking stars and looked at Han. "Fair enough. My name is Padmé."

"No last name?"

"None that is your concern, Captain."

"Why do you want to go to all these places?"

"I have my reasons," Padmé replied. "You'll find out soon enough."

Han sighed. "Why didn't you just hire me like a normal person, instead of kidnapping me?"

"Your fee to take me would've been too high. I can't risk hiring someone else; someone less costly but not as trustworthy."

This comment made Han bristle. "I thought you told me you were gonna pay me."

"I _will _pay you," she assured him. "But I simply don't have the kind of credits you want upfront, and I was warned that you would ask a high price for your services."

"Who told you I was trustworthy, anyway? Us unsavory sorts don't like to be described as trustworthy you know."

Padmé laughed at that comment. "A mutual acquaintance told me you were trustworthy."

"Are you going to tell me who this mysterious mutual acquaintance is?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I sorta had a feeling you were going to say that," Han muttered in disgust as he stood up and stretched his tense back. Having a blaster pointed at you was always stressful, Han thought dourly. "Can you cook?"

"No, but I am rather hungry," Padmé admitted, cautiously standing and putting a bit more distance between herself and the lanky smuggler who towered over her short frame. "I was told you know your way around a galley."

Han felt another spike of annoyance that she knew so much about his personal life. He glanced at the blaster she was still pointing in his direction. "Is that an order?"

"Not at all. It was merely a suggestion. I'm hoping that you'll be a gracious host, and offer to make us a meal."

"First I'm trustworthy, and now I'm a gracious host?" Han shook his head in disbelief at her various descriptions regarding his character. "You sure do live in a bizarre version of reality, Padmé."

"You don't know the half of it," she replied lightly.

She followed him into the ship's main hold, being careful to maintain a safe distance, then took a seat at the game table. Han pulled out various pans and ingredients from shelves, turning his head briefly toward his captor. "Anything in particular you want?"

"No. Whatever you make will be just fine." Padmé saw the Corellian's eyes flick toward the blaster in her hand. "What would you do if you got this blaster away from me, Captain? Shoot me? Force me out of an airlock into space?"

"That's a bit extreme," Han drawled. "I'd take you to Alderaan and dump you fifty klicks from the nearest town and make you hike to civilization. I wouldn't feel bad about it, either."

"I'd think not," she replied. "But if you did that, you wouldn't get paid."

"Like that'll ever happen," Han muttered under his breath as he dumped some powdery substance into a bowl and added a blue-tinted liquid before beating the mixture into a thin paste. "Aren't you worried if I do get that blaster, I'll take advantage of a pretty female prisoner?"

"You're not the type," Padmé said firmly. "My friends assured me I would be safe with you, even if something unplanned occurred."

Han immediately picked up on Padmé's remark as he poured a ladle of the goop into a hot pan. "Friends? More than one?"

"Yes, more than one friend. You do make a lasting impression on people, Han Solo."

The Corellian mulled this over as he carefully flipped the thin cake over, and after a few minutes he plated the steaming soft disk onto a dish before placing it in front of the woman. He watched, amused, as Padmé put her blaster on the table and eagerly consumed the hotcake. "Have you eaten lately?"

"I've been too busy," Padmé said between mouthfuls. "This is excellent. What's it called?"

"A Corellian blue-griddlecake," Han replied, pouring some more of the mixture into the pan. After cooking his cake, he sat down across from Padmé and put a forkful into his mouth. He watched her eat the remaining portion of her own food before asking, "You want another one? I've got plenty of batter left."

"I suppose I could stuff down a small one," she replied.

Han stood and reached over toward the plate, then his hand moved quickly, instead grabbing the blaster sitting next to the dish. He turned the business end toward Padmé, and grinned at her shocked expression. "Now it's about time you find out just how wrong your sources were about me."

* * *

Padmé's face paled as she stared at the blaster which was now pointed in her direction. "So shoot me already," she finally said in a low voice.

"What I want for you to do – very slowly, mind you – is to open up that cloak and give me my own blaster back," Han ordered angrily. "Then I'll decide if I'm gonna shoot you."

Padmé nodded, and obeyed the smuggler's order. Once Han had his own weapon, he removed the powerpack from the woman's blaster, and locked it inside a small cabinet. Now pointing his much larger and far more powerful gun at Padmé, he indicated she should stand.

"If you try to force yourself on me, I'll fight you with every ounce of strength I have," Padmé said in a quivering voice, tilting her chin up in defiance.

Han gave a derisive snort. "Or I could stun you, tie you up, and you wouldn't be able to fight me at all."

"Why? Are you afraid you'd lose in a fair fight?" Padmé goaded back.

"Relax, sweetheart. I ain't that kind of guy, so it seems your so-called sources were right about that, at least." He waved his blaster at the plates on the board table. "I cooked, so you clean up. You do know how to put dishes into a recycler, right?"

"I can do that." Keeping one eye trained on Han, she picked up the dishes and put them into the rusty old cleaning unit. "Does this even work anymore?"

"Works as well as the rest of my ship."

Padmé fought back the urge to laugh at that statement. "So what you're saying is we'll be lucky if they get clean?"

"You sure have a smart mouth for a lady with a blaster pointing at her back."

She refrained from making another wisecrack. "All the dishes are in the unit. Now what?"

Han stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I could turn the ship around, head back to Nal Hutta, and sell you to a Hutt. They're always looking for pretty female slaves. That'd make me a tidy bit of money, too."

"You wouldn't dare," she shot back angrily.

"Wouldn't I?" Han returned. "Why don't you sit down, and tell me who these informants are that know so much about me?"

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"Not all, but clearing that up would make me feel a lot better," Han replied. "Talk, or I really won't take you to Alderaan."

"If I tell you, will you take me to Alderaan?" Padmé asked. "And then to Tatooine and Myrkr?"

Han rolled his eyes at her persistence. "If the price is right."

"I was told about your character from a few friends of mine. A freedom fighter named Garm Bel Iblis, and a smuggler named Talon Karrde." She seemed about to add something – or someone - else, but pressed her lips together suddenly as if she changed her mind.

Still, the two names she revealed took Han aback. "Senator Bel Iblis? Captain Karrde? How in the Seven Hells do you know those people?"

"I've been employed by Captain Karrde as one of his crew for several years now. Garm has also been a friend for some time."

"Garm Bel Iblis is still alive and kicking?" Han asked suspiciously. "So those rumors about him giving the Imps a pain in the backside are true, then."

"That's what the Imperials claim," Padmé said evasively.

"Karrde sure wouldn't get involved with something as useless as a war against the Empire," Han mused aloud. "He's like all of us smugglers – watching out for his own hide."

"People change, Captain. Opinions change, too."

Suddenly, Han felt a flash of insight. "You're one of those Rebels," he declared tightly. "And Karrde's playing the hero, too?"

Seeming a little reluctant to admit this, she stated, "Yes."

"Why involve me?"

"I needed a small, fast ship and a pilot that was able, brave and willing to take on the Empire. Both Talon and Garm mentioned your name."

Han gave a short laugh. "They said I was willing to take on the Empire? Did they happen to mention I ain't interested in suicide?"

"Senator Bel Iblis believes you have much more potential than simply living a life of a petty smuggler, and barely staying one step ahead of starvation. Captain Karrde thinks you're one of the best pilots alive. It was enough to recommend you." She gave a pleading smile. "I'm not expecting you to do this for free, Captain."

"What's on Alderaan?"

"_Who_ is on Alderaan is more to the point. There is a person on that system I need to help me with my mission," Padmé replied.

"And Tatooine?"

"The same."

Han shook his head in dismay. "More Rebels, I suppose."

Padmé gave a wan smile. "I'd describe them more as Rebel recruits. I have faith they'll join the cause."

"Who's on Myrkr?"

"It's Captain Karrde's base of operations," Padme explained patiently. "So, what's your decision? It's a simple job, really."

"Who's gonna pay me?" Han demanded to know. "I know a something about Karrde and Bel Iblis myself. Neither one has a lot of credits to throw around."

"Prince Bail Organa has a large sum of money at his disposal," Padme said, closely watching Han's reaction.

"Huh? You're tellin' me Prince Organa is your Rebel recruit? I don't believe it."

"No, he's not the person I'm going to recruit on Alderaan, but I do know him and I know he will pay you." When she saw Han's look of doubt, she added, "Do you understand now why I simply couldn't tell you all this upfront, and ask to hire your services? You would not have believed me, and it appears you still don't."

"I'm having a hard time understanding how you work for a smuggler, yet claim to know rich royalty personally. It doesn't add up."

"Many beings of different stations in life are working together to overthrow the Empire's repression. Maybe, years ago, a smuggler becoming acquainted with a former senator and a prince would have been unheard of, but not under today's dire circumstances. Everyone, from all races and classes, must work together to defeat the evil that has descended upon the galaxy."

Han frowned at her grand speech. "Are you sure you're not a politician instead of a smuggler?"

The question flustered her. "No…no. I'm sorry, Captain. I just get carried away sometimes."

Although Han still felt more than a little bit suspicious about her story, the mere possibility that she truly knew a rich prince made him envision mounds of credits piled at his feet. It was enough to make his heart race in anticipation. "Okay. You've got yourself a pilot for all three destinations. But I still ain't throwing myself in front of an Imperial Destroyer for you or your rebel friends, so don't expect anything other than a straightforward business deal." He holstered his blaster and waved a finger in her face. "And no more pointing weapons at me."

"I won't do that again." Padmé stood up and threw her arms around Han, giving him a warm hug. "Thank you, Captain. I'll never be able to repay you."

The Corellian drew away from the embrace, obviously uncomfortable with the display of affection. "Your prince friend better come up with a way, sister," he groused.

"He will," Padmé promised, feeling a stab of guilt over the many important details she was omitting from her story. But the Corellian would undoubtedly decide the job ferrying her around wouldn't be worth taking if he knew the complete truth, and Padmé needed his help too much to scare him away at this point.

* * *

Alderaan

Padmé leaned forward, peering eagerly out of the cockpit window at the clean, bustling spaceport. "We'll need to leave our blasters on the ship," she stated. "Alderaan has strict rules – civilians cannot carry either open or concealed weapons."

The Corellian shook his head in disagreement. "I don't go anywhere without my blaster. 'Sides, rules are made to be broken."

The woman turned to give a firm look at Han. "I can't take that kind of a risk, Han. This mission is far too important." Seeing his stubborn expression, she added, "I can go alone if you're so dead-set against being unarmed."

"We've already discussed that," Han returned. "I don't trust you'll come back with my money."

"You are a very suspicious person, Captain."

"I'm still alive because I'm cautious," Han shot back as he stood up from his pilot's seat.

"You'll be arrested in a heartbeat if you walk out of this ship with that blaster tied to your leg," Padmé warned.

Han shrugged. "So I'll leave my DL-44 onboard. But I'm still wearing my holdout under my vest, and my vibroblade in my boot."

"Suspicious _and_ paranoid."

"Cautious _and _prepared," Han corrected her with a cocky grin.

Sighing, Padmé gave up her argument. "We'll rent a landspeeder and head over to the palace. Once we get there, let me do all the talking." She rose from her seat and jabbed her finger in Han's chest for emphasis. "ALL the talking. Do you understand?"

"Sure," Han said amicably. "I sure hope you don't think I'm paying for the speeder rental."

It took a great deal of Padmé's willpower not to slug the exasperating Corellian. "I'll pay for the rental cost, you, you… impertinent plebian!" Giving a puff of breath to blow a strand of hair from her forehead, she pushed past and stalked off down the corridor.

"Impertinent plebian?" Han yelled in outrage at her retreating back. "I don't think I like the sound of that, but I ain't buying a dictionary, either!"

* * *

"That's the Organa palace," Padmé pointed out somewhat unnecessarily, since the imposing building with flag-covered spiraled peaks covered several city blocks, and was surrounded by an imposing stone wall with guarded, wrought-iron gates.

"What do we do now? Shoot the guards? Storm the gates?"

Padmé scowled at Han. "I shall not permit violence."

"I'd like to know what kind of rebel you are anyway, if you don't believe in violence. You can't win wars by throwing a kaff and cake party for the enemy."

"Just find a spot to park, and I'll think of something," Padmé ordered.

Han looked dubious, but did as she asked. They walked up to the gate, and Padmé gave a glowing smile at the Royal Guard, who smiled back, seemingly pleased by the attention of the beautiful woman. "Hello, sir," Padmé said boldly. "My name is Clare D'Loon, and this is my, err, partner, Gizzie Feeblebane. We're here to see Tia Organa regarding the upcoming, very prestigious Professional Aldra Pitten Show, presented by Yuckynewbia Pet Foods, which is the only pet food recommended by certified veterinarians employed by Yuckynewbia." When the guard only gazed down at Padmé in confusion, she added, "Will you give her a call, please? I'm certain she'll want to see me. I'm a judge in the show."

"And what's this guy do?" the guard asked, giving his head a jerk in Han's direction. "Another judge?"

"Oh, no! Gizzie's a professional pitten groomer. The best in the business."

The guard scratched his head, uncertain what to do. He knew how much Princess Tia adored her pittens, and if he turned away someone she was expecting… "I don't see any pitten grooming equipment."

"The equipment is in my pants," Han deadpanned, his expression daring the guard to check him further.

"Uh, okay," the guard finally decided, and pressed in a series of numbers on the computer panel. A woman's shrill voice answered, and the guard warily spoke to her about the visitors. Han could easily hear the woman's excited response over the small speaker, ordering the guard to allow them to enter. Padmé gave a smug look of triumph toward Han.

"Well, you can enter," the guard finally said, picking up a small, handheld device. "But I'll have to scan you for weapons before you go inside."

Padmé's jaw tightened, frustration flickering across her face. "Scan us? Like we're common criminals? Do you know who I am? CLARE D'LOON! The galaxy renowned pure-bred pitten judge! I think I may just have to leave, and find some other, more deserving rich person to sit on our fine panel of pitten judges."

She turned to march away, and Han watched as the worried guard hurried to catch up and prevent her from leaving. With the guard's back to him, Han removed his holdout blaster and vibroblade, quickly tossing them over the gate and into a well-manicured bush on the other side. He waited for the guard to convince Padmé to return to the gate, then said, "Darling, just let the guard scan us. You know he won't find a thing, honeypot."

If Padmé looked annoyed before, she appeared ready to explode now. "Fine," she ground out slowly, glaring first at Han then turning her wrath on the trembling guard. "But if you so much as lay one finger on my body, I'll…"

"I won't touch you, ma'am," the guard interrupted, his shaking hand first running the scanner up and down in front of Padmé's torso, then Han's. "You're all clear." He opened the gate, stepping aside to allow the strangers to enter. "Follow the main drive, then ring the buzzer. A protocol droid will allow you inside the palace, and take you directly to Princess Tia Organa's suite."

"I should hope so," Padmé said huffily. "Although I should have been escorted by her personal aide, and not some droid. This is the last time Clare D'Loon will be bothered with the Organas' pittens!"

"I'm sorry," the guard yelled after the pair as they hustled down the driveway. "Please don't have me fired!"

Han grinned at Padmé. "How long did you have this planned?"

"A minute prior to speaking to the guard," she admitted reluctantly as she climbed the steps to the main doorway.

"Great job," Han said in approval. "I gotta admit I'm starting to have fun. But a pitten groomer? Why did you have to come up with that job?"

"Tia Organa loves her pittens. What else could you be?"

"Something more impressive," Han said. "You could have made me president of Yuckynewbia Pet Foods.'

Padmé eyed Han up and down, then pressed the buzzer next to the door. "I don't think so. And Han?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me 'darling' or 'honeypot' again, or I'll have to hurt you."

* * *

A golden protocol droid answered the buzzer promptly, and escorted the pair into the blue-marble foyer, stating, "Welcome to the Organa Royal Palace. My designation is C-3PO, and it will be my pleasure to make your visit to the Organa residence most enjoyable." Han noted that Padmé almost seemed to act as if she knew the droid, but she stopped short of saying anything when the droid gave no indication of returning any recognition.

Han paused, craning his neck to peer up at the high ceiling. The sparkling light fixture hanging over their heads was almost a third the size of the_Falcon's_ exterior, and Han hoped it was securely bolted to the ceiling. He then gazed around the room, noting the gleaming pedestals set with flower-filled vases, and the many old pictures hanging from the walls. A grand staircase twenty feet wide swept upwards, with hallways at the top angling off in opposite directions. "I'll bet the stuff in this room's worth half a million credits," he said, truly awed. He walked up to a picture, touching the gilded frame lightly.

"Technically, this is not a room, Sir Feeblebane," the droid stated primly. "It is merely the entryway. But please refrain from touching the museum quality items. The oily secretions caused by sentients' glands cause damage."

"Did that droid just call me an oily sentient?" Han asked, miffed. "If this prince doesn't pay me, maybe I'll borrow some of his artwork on the way out."

Padmé put her finger up to her lips to silence the ever talkative Corellian.

The droid gave his arm an awkward wave. "This way, please. Princess Tia Organa appears to be quite excited that you are here. We will take the main corridor to the lift in the rear portion of the palace. Princess Tia's suite is located on the second level, east wing."

Han followed the droid, glancing back at Padmé who seemed to be surreptitiously looking into the many huge rooms they passed by. "Who're you lookin' for?" Han whispered.

Padmé jerked back in surprise. "No one."

"I'm not buying that," Han returned. "Your rebel recruit lives here?"

"Shh!"

"Thought so," Han said smugly. "I just hope it isn't the pitten lady. That could get downright weird…. pittens running around Coruscant with bombs strapped to their tiny backs."

"Would you shut up?" Padmé demanded under her breath, then spoke much louder to the droid. "C-3PO? Is Prince Organa currently in the palace? Or his daughter, Princess Leia?"

The glowing receptors turned to regard the woman. "Both are presently located in their offices, although you are not authorized to meet with them at this time. Perhaps Princess Tia will make arrangements, if you so desire."

"Years ago I saw a holo of Organa and his daughter," Han mused. "She was a cute little kid. Probably a spoiled rotten teenager by now."

"I doubt that," Padmé snapped. Addressing the droid, Padmé put her hand on his shoulder. "Please forgive me, Threepio."

"Forgive you?" the droid repeated, puzzled. "For what?"

"This," she replied, reaching up and switching off the protocol droid's power. His eyes darkened, and his body froze in a half-turned position. Padmé glanced over at a surprised Han. "Hurry, help me stash him someplace."

"You sure do keep things interesting," Han commented, awkwardly hoisting the droid up and shuffling over to the nearest door.

Padmé cautiously opened it and peered inside. "A small conference room. This should do nicely."

"Okay," Han agreed, shoving the droid in the doorway and, following Padmé's instructions, lowering him down to the floor and pushing him under the table. Han stood up, brushing off his pants. "Wouldn't it have been easier and safer to delete his memory bank?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to him," Padmé replied. "Threepio deserves better than that. Besides, you know it's not that easy to delete a droid's memory banks."

"You act like you know the droid."

"I do," she said sadly. "He just doesn't remember me anymore."

"The list keeps growing," Han mumbled.

"What list?"

"The list of people, and droids now, that you claim to know." He eased his head out of the doorway, checking both directions. "Coast is clear. Now what?"

Padmé had already located a computer terminal in the conference room, and was busy pushing buttons. "We find out where Leia's office is, and head over there." She smiled as directions came up on the screen. "Third floor, southwest corridor. Room 329."

"Why does a teenager need an office, anyway?" Han asked.

"Princess Leia is also a Senator, representing Alderaan in the Galactic Senate."

Han gave an low, impressed whistle. "A senator? How old is she?"

"Eighteen, almost nineteen," Padmé answered softly as she led Han down the hallway and toward the hover-lift. "She takes after .." She stopped, hesitating before finishing. "Her mother."

Han gave Padmé a sideways glance as they entered the hover-lift. "Politics runs in her blood, huh?"

"You could say that."

The hover-lift doors shut, and they felt the floor move slightly beneath their feet. "What if someone tries to stop us?" Han asked, feeling somewhat nervous. "It's not likely we'll get all the way to this girl's office without someone seeing us, and getting questioned."

"I'll think of something," Padmé said, trying to be reassuring.

Suddenly, the hover-lift stopped at the second floor and the door slid silently open. An older, buxom woman wearing a bright pink beaded flowery dress and matching pearls, and an elaborate upswept coiffure, stepped forward, stumbling to a halt when her eyes came upon Padmé. "Oh my stars!" the woman gasped, clutching her chest. "It can't be!"

"Hello, Princess Celly," Padmé said calmly. "It's nice seeing you again."

"I… I do believe my poor old heart is about to give way," Celly cried out, right before she collapsed onto the floor of the lift.

Han stared down in shock at the older woman. "Well, that's just great," Han complained. "There's probably a damn big penalty around here for killing a Princess."

* * *

Padmé quickly knelt down to check Celly's pulse. "Close the door," she told Han, tugging the buxom Princess into the hover-lift.

Pressing the 'close' button, Han leaned over for closer inspection. "What are we gonna do with the body? Stuff her under a table, too?"

"She's _not _dead," Padmé replied tightly. "Celly has always had, err… health problems."

On cue, the princess let out a groan, and opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. "Is this the Alderaanian Golden Fields of Hereafter?"

"Yup," Han said as he patted the wall of the hover-lift. "And you're riding up to those fields in this here Golden Hover-Lift."

Celly struggled to a seated position, frowning up at Han. "Who are you?"

"Saint Captain Solo, the official operator of Golden Hereafter Hover-Lifts at your service. You'd better be nice to me, or I'll put it in reverse, and you know where you'll end up instead."

"Celly, just ignore Captain Solo," Padmé told the flustered woman as she helped her to her feet.

"Senator Padmé Amidala!" Celly cried out, backing into a corner. "You're… you're dead! I watched your funeral on the holo-net."

"You're dead, too?" Han asked Padmé, eyes wide in feigned shock. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Captain, this is no time for levity," Padmé chided.

"It never is," Han said in mock sorrow before asking, "You're a senator, huh? Why am I not surprised."

Padmé ignored Han, turning her focus on Celly. "I'm not dead, Celly. It was a ploy by Obi-Wan, Yoda and your brother to shield me from Palpatine. I've been in hiding for the past eighteen years, but I can no longer remain on the sidelines in silence. I should never have allowed them to convince me otherwise."

"Why have you come here?"

"I need to see Leia," Padmé replied cautiously.

"Bail will never allow it," Celly snapped. "We had heard rumors concerning you and that poor, misguided young Jedi you seduced, right before he was murdered by the Sith." She glanced over at Han, and said contemptuously, "Is this ruffian your latest conquest? He certainly looks young enough for your tastes."

Padmé flushed in anger. "Captain Solo is my pilot. I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from making judgments about my personal life."

"It's your judgment that's in question, Senator," Celly replied haughtily. "You would not be a good influence on our precious little Leia, that's for certain, so you stay away from her."

Padmé didn't have time to reply before the hover-lift door opened again, this time on the third floor. Celly promptly screamed, "Guards! HELP ME! We have intruders in the palace!" She stumbled out of the hover-lift, pointing at Padmé and Han as they exited. "Arrest these trespassers!"

The third floor, however, lacked security since it was assumed no intruders would be able to make it this far without having been discovered far sooner. The only beings in the outer office area were two secretary droids, and they stopped what they were doing and tilted their heads in puzzlement as Celly waved her arms up and down.

"Princess Celly?" one of the silver droids asked in concern. "Are you having another one of your spells? Would you like me to retrieve you some water?"

"NO!" she yelled at the droid. "Shoot those people!"

"But I have no weapons, and it is against my programming to harm sentients anyway."

"Droids are so entirely worthless," Celly complained unhappily.

"I could turn them off and shove them under a desk for you," Han suggested helpfully.

"Celly? What are you shouting about now?" a man's firm voice asked from down the hallway.

Han gave a quick turn on his boot-heel to see that the speaker was a dark-haired older man, and Padmé quickly hurried toward the man, her face breaking into a pleased smile. "Hello, Prince Organa," she said, nodding in greeting. "It's been a very long time. Do you remember me?"

The man seemed stunned at seeing the woman. "Padmé? How could I ever forget you?" He glanced over his shoulder to a shut, office door, then turned his attention back to Padmé. "Leia mustn't see you."

"I couldn't agree more," Celly interrupted loudly. "That woman's a tramp. Rouge told me so, and Rouge knows everything."

"I'd like to speak with you and Leia," Padmé said urgently, trying to ignore Celly. "It's important, Bail."

"You shouldn't be here," Bail stated. "You'll be discovered by the very people we've kept you safe from for all these years."

"I have to see Leia," Padmé persisted, feeling a rising sense of desperation. "She needs to be told the truth, Bail. I should never have agreed to do what you, Obi-Wan and Yoda pressured me into doing."

"All I know is that by telling her the truth, all you'll really end up doing is causing her great harm," Bail returned evenly. "If you care anything about her, you'll leave peacefully and quietly. I'll have you escorted safely and secretly back to your ship, and no harm will come to anyone."

Han leaned over and whispered to Celly. "Can you catch me up with what's happening? I feel like I've walked in during the middle of a holo-drama."

"Stay away from me, you, you… scallywag!"

"First I'm a ruffian and now I'm a scallywag," Han said ruefully. "You royalty could use a good lesson in throwing insults, 'cuz you're not very good at them."

"Even if you have me escorted from the premises, I won't give up," Padmé told Bail. "She's an adult now, Bail. The time for keeping secrets is over."

"You don't know what you're asking," Bail said hoarsely. "If you don't care about the danger you're putting yourself in, you should at least care about Leia."

"I care about her," she insisted. "And after I leave here, I'm going to Tatooine."

"You're making a mistake of galactic proportions, Padmé. You should have remained in hiding."

"I'm tired of hiding," Padmé yelled in frustration. "I'm tired of doing nothing while the Empire destroys and enslaves. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I'm tired of the sadness and loneliness that comes with loving people that don't even know I still exist!"

"Father?" a feminine voice said from behind Padmé's back. "What's going on here?"

Padmé spun around to face the speaker, both her hands going up to her face. "Leia," she gasped, her voice cracking.

"Yes, my name is Leia," the young woman responded, her brow creased in confusion. "You seem familiar. Have I met you before?"

"Only once," Padmé replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"When was that?"

"Don't, Padmé," Bail beseeched Padmé. "Force sake, I'm begging you to reconsider this reckless venture. It's still not too late."

Heedless of Bail's pleas, Padmé answered Leia, "The day you were born."

* * *

"What?" Leia asked, confused at the stranger's remark.

"Padmé!" Bail said loudly. "Please, if you insist on doing this, let's take this into Leia's office." He gave a quick nod toward Celly, although his sister didn't notice the slight movement. "This is a private matter."

"You're right, Bail," Celly said with a sniff, eyeing Han with disdain. "Whatever this is about, we should never air our laundry in front of commoners." She turned her contemptuous gaze at Padmé. "Did you take up being a mid-wife's assistant when you disappeared?"

She started to move toward Leia's office, when Bail cleared his throat. "Celly, I would prefer that you remain out here."

"Well!" Celly huffed out. "Wait until Tia and Rouge hear about this! And don't think I'm not going to inform them, either." She turned and marched toward the holo-lift, giving a glance back to see if Bail was going to stop her. When he made no effort to do so, she tossed her head and slammed the 'close' button inside the holo-lift.

Padmé turned toward Han. "Please wait in the lobby, Han. I'll be right back."

"You and the Prince don't seem to be on the best terms," Han grumbled, flinging his body down onto a cushy sofa. He put his long legs up, and rested his boot heels on the kaffe table before commenting loudly, "I hope he comes through with my fee."

"Do you mind?" Leia said, glaring at Han as she noticed him for the first time. Her eyes flickered briefly to his feet.

"I'd mind it a whole lot if I don't get paid," Han drawled back, looking up at the young woman and openly assessing her appearance. Short, like Padmé, with dark, long hair, like Padmé's, amazing brown eyes, like Padmé's … Han shook his head, dismissing the similarities as merely coincidence.

"I'm talking about putting your boots up on the furniture," she clarified, pointing at the table. "People put their kaffe cups there, and you're making it dirty."

"You royals are a real pain in the backside," Han said dourly, making no move to take his feet off the table. "Leave me alone, and go have your meeting, Your Royal Fussiness."

Leia was astounded at the man's audacity. "What did you just call me?" Without waiting for his reply, she reached down, and pulled up one end of the table, forcing his feet to slide to the floor. "You need to learn some manners, you scruffy-looking space tramp."

Han jumped to his feet, frowning down at the petite Princess. "You gonna be the one to teach me, sweetheart?"

"There are lots of things I could teach you," Leia snapped back angrily.

"I'll bet I could teach you a few things, too," Han said suggestively, thinking about how incredibly spunky she was… just like Padmé. But her stark white, high-collared dress and those large buns on either side of her face were simply too easy of a target for Han to resist. "The first thing I'd teach you is how to loosen things up, Your Royalness. Those hair-buns of yours are obviously wound way too tight."

Leia's cheeks flushed a bright red, and she stepped back to put some space between them. "Why, why you – "

"Impertinent plebian?" Han suggested to the flustered young woman.

"That sounds exactly right," Leia shot back. "I'm surprised you know what those words even mean."

"I'm full of surprises," Han returned quickly, deciding he rather enjoyed sparring with the feisty Princess.

"Captain Solo!" Padmé interrupted the pair. "That is quite enough."

Bail moved over and put his arm protectively around his daughter's waist, his dark eyes assessing the Corellian. "Come, Leia. You don't have to put up with this."

Both Bail and Leia headed into the Princess's office, and Padmé scowled at Han. "When I come out of that office, you _will_ apologize to Leia," she said in a low voice.

"I never apologize," Han stated. "It's one of the few rules I live by."

"If you wish to be paid, you'd better start reconsidering that rule, Han," Padmé warned before she entered the office and shut the door in his face.

Alone in the lobby, Han plopped back down on the sofa, and defiantly put his feet back on the kaffe table.

* * *

Inside the soft blue-toned office, the air crackled with tension. Leia's eyes moved from her father over to the dark-haired woman. "Now, what's this all about?"

"Should I tell her, or do you wish to?" Padmé asked Bail quietly.

Bail coughed nervously. He'd been a politician all his life, and had always felt calm and in control in the face of even the toughest opponent. This situation, however, was making him feel flustered and uncertain. "I will tell her."

"Tell me what?" Leia demanded.

"You know that you're adopted - "

"I've known that since I turned five."

"Yes, well…" He waved at a chair. "Maybe you should sit down, Leia."

"I prefer standing."

Bail took a deep breath. "Leia, this lady is Padmé Amidala, formerly a senator from the Naboo system."

Leia looked at Padmé with renewed interest. "I've heard about you. I was under the impression you had died years ago." She gave a small, wary smile. "That information must be incorrect."

The older woman blinked back her tears. "Yes, it is quite incorrect."

"Leia," Bail tried again, his voice sounding choked and desperate. "Padmé is your birth-mother."

The Princess's face visibly paled. "My… mother?"

"Yes, Padmé is your mother."

Leia blinked, trying to clear her thoughts. The only thing she could think to say was the question that had haunted her all her life. "Why did you give me up? If you were a senator, surely you had enough credits to keep me." Leia paused briefly, mentally considering the other possibilities. "Unless you had your reputation to maintain."

"It's nothing like that, Leia," Padmé whispered, longing to take her daughter into her arms, but not knowing how the gesture would be received. "I was forced to give you up, in order to protect you."

"Protect me? From whom?"

Padmé hesitated. "I made some powerful and evil enemies during my time as a senator. I'm afraid that Bail isn't thrilled I've come here."

"So why _are _you here?" Leia asked, trying to remain calm and civil. This was a moment she had both yearned for and dreaded, and now that it had arrived she felt as though she were floundering, wondering if this was a dream from which she would awaken. As a child, Leia had always imagined if her birth-mother ever would show up alive and well that she would throw herself unquestioningly into her mother's waiting arms. Now, faced with reality, she felt it would be disloyal to both Bail and Breha to do so.

"I need your help," Padmé answered. She looked over to Bail for support, but the man folded his arms and turned his gaze out of the tall window to look at the garden below. Padmé plunged ahead, "I'm working for the rebellion, and I'm asking you to come with me. It's going to be very dangerous, but without your assistance, I'll never be able to destroy Palpatine and… and Vader. But, along with you and your brother's aid, I have a plan I think can succeed."

"You _think_ can succeed," Bail muttered under his breath.

It took a few seconds for Padmé's comment to sink in. "Brother? I have a brother?"

"Yes, a twin brother. On Tatooine."

Stunned, Leia asked, "Does he know about you? Or me?"

"No, but he will," Padmé replied.

"You don't have to do this, Leia," Bail said. "Like Padmé says, it will be very dangerous."

"We're already helping the rebellion, Father," Leia pointed out, her mind whirling in a thousand directions with the overload of information being passed to her.

"Only financially," Bail stated.

"Still, if the Empire found out, we'd be arrested and probably executed."

Bail walked over to Leia, putting his hand gently on her face. "You're so young."

"I'm eighteen. That's not so young." Leia turned to face Padmé. "I want to meet my brother, but I have a feeling there's a lot to this story you haven't told me yet."

"I'd like to tell the entire story to both of you at the same time," Padmé said. "Then you both can make up your minds to help me, or not. But it has to be a mutual decision, because I don't think my plan can work without the two of you working as a team."

Leia looked over to her father. "I can't say no to this, Father."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Bail said sadly. "I love you, Leia."

Smiling, Leia gave her father a tight hug, not noticing the look of longing on Padmé's face. "I love you, too. I'll be all right."

* * *

Han sat in the lobby for a long time, finally shutting his eyes to take a nap. When the door opened, he was instantly awake, and leapt off the sofa. He noted the grim expression on Bail Organa's face, and Padmé's restrained smile. Princess Leia seemed to be distant and resolute.

"About time," Han grumbled. "I thought I was going to have to call in for room service and spend the night." When the trio did not reply, he addressed Padmé, "Did you get my money?"

It was Bail that answered. "Ten thousand credits will be brought to your ship tonight, Captain Solo. I will set up an account under your name, and once you arrive on Tatooine, Leia will contact me and I will deposit another ten thousand in your account. When you arrive on Myrkr, the same amount will again be deposited."

"Thirty thousand?" Han said, his eyes lighting up at the amount.

Bail stepped closer to Han. "If you keep Leia and Padmé safe during the entire course of this mission, which includes what happens on Myrkr, I will double your fee."

"_Sixty_ thousand?" Han gasped, then looked suspiciously at Bail. "What's gonna happen on Myrkr?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that," Bail said. During the course of their long meeting, Padmé had told them Han was unaware of her connection to either Luke or Leia, and she wanted it kept from him for the time being. Since it didn't seem to matter either way, Leia and Bail had readily agreed to Padmé's request.

"The flyboy can add numbers," Leia commented dryly. "I can only wonder what other surprises he has in store for us."

Han gave Leia a wink. "I've already told you I'm full of surprises, Your Royal Shortness."

* * *

Several hours later, Han was back at the spaceport with his two passengers in tow. Grateful at having 'escaped' the Organa Palace without having to actually groom any pittens, Han led the ladies into the hanger, barely listening to the Princess's continual verbal jabs at his character. He had ten thousand credits waiting for him at the foot of his ship's ramp, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Is this your ship?" Leia asked incredulously. "Does it fly?"

The insults to his own character he could ignore – any insult to his ship he took personally. "Not only can the _Millennium Falcon_ fly, she's the fastest ship you'll ever have the privilege of riding in," Han stated. "She's made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs."

"That's not poss-" Leia started to say, when Padmé cut her off.

"If Han says he did it, then he did," Padmé stated. "It's never a good idea to question the pilot."

"You can say that again," Han crowed.

Leia frowned at Padmé. "But…"

"Some things simply aren't worth arguing about," Padmé said, patting Leia's arm.

"Yeah," Han agreed with a firm nod. "Me an' Padmé have reached an understanding, haven't we?" He grinned broadly at the older lady. "The Corellian is always right."

"Oh, for star's sake," Leia muttered under her breath.

Han looked around the hanger bay. "By the way, where's my money? The Prince said it would be waiting for me when we got here."

"Is money the only thing you love?" Leia asked, annoyed. "Besides yourself, I mean?"

"Nope," Han replied, putting his arm around Padmé's shoulders. "I love this pretty lady, too." He gave Padmé a quick peck on the cheek. "Paddie loves her Corellian, too. I call her Paddie, 'cuz it's my pet nickname for Padmé. Princess Celly sure had the two of us figured out fast, didn't she? That's because we're so much in love, it's hard to hide our true feelings for each other."

Padmé was utterly astounded. "What!?"

Suddenly, Han realized he had no idea what was possessing him to spout these bizarre comments, other than the young Princess was getting under his skin and he wanted to, to …. Well, he wasn't sure _what_ he wanted to accomplish, really, other than getting back at the uppity Princess. Now that he had started down a very slippery slope, he couldn't very well go back without looking like a complete fool. "Two wild and crazy spacers, flying through the galaxy with stardust in our eyes," Han finished lamely.

"Is that right?" Leia questioned, looking suspiciously at a dumbstruck Padmé.

"Uh…" Padmé stuttered, trying to decide whether she should play along with the obviously demented pilot.

"Look," Leia said, pointing toward the ship's ramp. "There's C-3PO, coming from behind the ship. He must have your credits with him, Solo." Leia smiled and waved. "And he's got R2-D2 with him, too." She hurried over to the two droids. "Threepio! Do you have Captain Solo's payment?"

"Yes, Princess Leia. I most certainly do have it," Threepio replied, hoisting up a box he was carrying. He then noticed Leia's companions, and backed up a step upon seeing Padmé. "You are not going to turn me off again, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Threepio," Padmé apologized once again to the droid, grateful for the sidetracked conversation. "I really needed to see Leia. I hope you'll forgive me for being so rude to you earlier."

"He's a droid," Han grumbled. "You don't have to apologize to a droid."

"That is quite correct," Threepio said, sounding wistful. "A droid's lot in life is a difficult one." The protocol droid tilted his head as Artoo gave a sharp whistle. "Oh, yes, Artoo. I was getting to that. Prince Organa requested we accompany Mistress Leia to wherever it is that she is going, and offer our assistance in her mission. I do hope it isn't dangerous." He craned his neck to gaze up at the ship. "This isn't the ship we are going to be traveling on, is it? It looks somewhat unreliable."

"The ship undoubtedly takes after its captain," Leia told the droid.

"Droids?" Han protested. "No pain-in-the-rear droids on my ship, and that's final."

"If the droids don't go, then neither do I," Leia stated through clenched teeth.

"Good," Han said. "You're a pain, too."

"And if Leia doesn't go, that means no credits for you," Padmé pointed out. "Not the first ten thousand, or the second… or third…."

Han held up his hands. "I get it. But taking droids wasn't part of the deal."

"Tough," Leia said tightly. "From now on, you'll be taking your orders from me, and don't you forget it." She turned to the droids and pointed toward the ramp. "Threepio, Artoo… get onboard this rust bucket." Leia then turned her icy gaze at Han, and indicated with a wave of her hand to several large cases sitting against the outer wall. "Bring my luggage onboard."

"Would you like _me_ to get your luggage, Mistress Leia?" Threepio asked nervously, uncertain what was making the Princess so upset.

"No," Leia snapped. "Solo will bring it if he knows what's good for him." With that, she stomped up and disappeared into the interior of the ship with the droids obediently following her inside.

Han stood still, his mouth open. "I don't take orders from anyone but me," he finally mumbled in disbelief, looking up at the empty ramp.

"Why did you tell her we were lovers?" Padmé hissed out, giving Han a hard slug with her fist on his bicep. "Are you insane?"

"I… I don't know," Han admitted sheepishly, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. "I have no idea what came over me. It's like the words came tumbling out all by themselves, and I couldn't stop myself until it was too late. Are you going to tell her the truth?"

Padmé was about to say 'yes', when she stopped herself. "Maybe. I don't know yet. It depends."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you'd better start behaving yourself around Princess Leia, or I'll turn into a very jealous paramour. Maybe, just _maybe_, by pretending we're involved, Leia won't kill you, since that will be my prerogative." _And maybe_, Padmé mused to herself_, by pretending to be involved with Han, he won't turn his bad-boy charms toward my daughter._ Then she spun on her toe and marched up into the ship, leaving Han standing alone and wondering how his life had taken such a strange turn in the past few days.

* * *

Tatooine

The trip to the desert planet was quiet and strained. Princess Leia remained sequestered in the small cabin she was sharing with Padmé, and other than using the refresher, refused to come out. This situation upset Padmé quite a lot, and the older woman was of the opinion that Han was to blame for Leia being so unsocial. Padmé spent most of her time in the berth with Leia, leaving Han alone to deal with the protocol droid and his little companion, Artoo. By the time the _Falcon_ made landfall in Mos Eisley, Han was in a sour mood.

Han spared a glance over at the Princess as she exited her cabin. She was carrying a small satchel, and had dressed in a light blue shirt and white pants. Han noted that Leia was no longer wearing her hair in that absurd style, but rather had it braided and hanging down her back. Then Padmé exited the cabin, and Han blinked in surprise. The older woman was dressed very similar to Leia, except her shirt was pale pink. Her hair, too, was worn down in a long braid.

"You two look like sisters," Han blurted out.

Padmé gave a genuine smile. "Thank you. Darling."

_Darling_? Han thought with a start, before remembering his idiocy during their departure from Alderaan. He noted that Leia's expression darkened upon hearing Padmé's term of endearment. And once again, he felt the overwhelming urge to capture the Princess's attention. "I like your hair much better without it being trussed up in those dumb buns."

"I couldn't care less what you like or don't like," Leia said frostily.

"Will you go rent us a landspeeder?" Padmé asked Han, keeping her voice sugary. "A large one, dear, since we'll be taking the droids with us." She put her arm through Leia's, tugging the young woman to come along. "We'll be getting directions to the Lars' homestead. I was once there, but it was a very long time ago, and not by landspeeder."

"You've been there? Have you met Luke?" Leia questioned.

"No," Padmé said. "It was before Luke was born."

"Why do I have to go along?" Han complained, frowning. "This isn't my mission."

Padmé gave a stern look toward Han. "You wouldn't want me to get captured by Tusken Raiders, would you?"

"Uh, I guess not."

"Don't sound so concerned about your girlfriend's welfare, Solo," Leia bit out sarcastically. "And don't forget, my father is paying you well for this_mission_."

"Let's not dawdle," Padmé declared as she hustled Leia away before another argument could ensue.

An hour later, with both droids loaded onto the back trunk area of the four-seat speeder, the group set off into the hot desert sand. Padmé kept track of their direction, and occasionally pointed for Han to make a small course correction. Eventually they passed a small town, which Padmé identified as Anchorhead. "Just a few klicks further, and we should be coming up to their homestead."

"Why anyone lives on this planet is beyond me," Han stated grimly. "Much less way out here beyond civilization."

"They are moisture farmers," Padmé explained. "The towns rely on moisture farmers for their water supply, otherwise no one could live here at all."

"No great loss," Han replied, thinking about Jabba the Hutt. "The only thing this system is good for is criminal activity, anyway."

"You're quite the expert on that, I'd imagine," Leia commented snidely from the seat behind Han.

Han grinned smugly, looking into the rearview mirror at the Princess. "Glad you can admit I'm an expert."

"On being a _criminal,_" Leia returned. "That's not a compliment, laserbrain."

"I'd like to think being called an expert on anything is a compliment," Han goaded.

"You would," Leia mumbled.

"Look!" Padmé cried excitedly, pointing off toward the horizon. "There it is…. Luke's homestead."

Han squinted. He could see a few small mounds, the same color as the sand. It looked as desolate as everything else on the planet. "One rebel recruit lives in a palace, the other rebel recruit lives in a mud hut." He looked over at Padmé. "What do these two people possibly have in common?"

"I find it amazing that you two claim to be lovers, yet you've kept this huge secret from Solo," Leia said to Padmé. "Maybe when he finds out, he'll dump you."

"Maybe," Padmé agreed quietly.

"What huge secret?" Han demanded.

"You'll find out shortly, Han," Padmé said. "I promise."

Leia immediately regretted the harshly spoken words to Padmé, thinking that perhaps that _was_ the reason Padmé was delaying telling the pilot the facts – she didn't want to lose her lover. Leia gave a furtive glance into the rearview mirror, appraising the Corellian's windblown appearance. Although he was quite a bit younger than her mother, Padmé was still a very attractive woman. It certainly wouldn't be odd that Solo found her appealing. And it wasn't strange that her mother found the pilot attractive as well. Han Solo might be incredibly annoying, but Leia wasn't blind to the fact he was ruggedly handsome. Certainly nothing like all those lame schoolboys and vapid politicians Leia had to deal with everyday. Leia could very well understand that Padmé could find comfort in those strong arms. She found herself wondering what kissing the Corellian would feel like, then gave herself a firm mental shake. He was her _mother's _lover, for star's sake! What in the galaxy was causing her to think about him in such a way?

Instead of thinking about Solo, Leia forced her thoughts toward the rapidly approaching moisture farm. Her twin brother was living there, toiling away in the heat. And his life was about to be altered in unimaginable ways.

* * *

Han brought the speeder to a halt, close to the sand-worn dome. As the group exited their transport, an older man appeared from the underground dwelling to greet the newcomers.

"Can I help you?" he called out.

"Owen," Padmé said breathlessly, hurrying toward the man. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that's my name." The grizzled man eyed Padmé and looked over her shoulder toward Leia and Han. "And who would you be?"

"It's me, Padmé Amidala. I know it's been a long time – "

Owen blinked, and staggered back a step. "It can't be…"

"Yes," Padmé said, smiling. "It's me."

Owen's craggy expression hardened. "You need to leave before Beru sees you and gets all upset."

"I need to see Luke," Padmé stated, her smile fading. If Bail was difficult to convince, Padmé suspected Owen might be even more so.

"Kenobi told me you were dead. Seems that sneaky old wizard lied to us." He shook his finger in Padmé's face. "If you didn't need _Luke_ before, he certainly doesn't need _you _now."

"No, Luke doesn't need me," Padmé agreed. "But there are things he needs to know now that he's an adult. There are decisions he has to make, once he hears the truth."

"I'm not allowing it," Owen replied stubbornly. "The truth is the last thing Luke needs to know. He's way better off without knowing it."

Leia finally stepped closer. "My name is Leia Organa, and from what I've been told, Luke is my twin brother. Even if you have issues with Padmé, I believe I have the right to meet my brother, just like he has the right to meet me."

"This recruit is your brother?" Han interrupted in surprise. "Is _that _the big secret?"

"One of them," Padmé said dryly.

"I say no one has any _rights_," Owen spat out. "Look around you, missy. Fairytales are for stories, not real life. If life was fair, I wouldn't be eking out a living in the middle of a desert, would I?"

"Listen up," Han put in without being asked, "all Padmé wants to do is to talk to the kid. We ain't leaving until that happens."

"I say it's not gonna happen," Owen said stubbornly.

Before anyone could react, Han drew out his blaster, pointing it at Owen. "And I say it is."

"Han!" Padmé said, appalled. "Put your weapon away."

"Do you know what negotiating and diplomacy even mean?" Leia added, disgusted at the Corellian.

"Sure I know," Han replied. "It means wasting a lot of time getting nowhere fast. I prefer aggressive negotiations, myself."

Padmé gave Han a strange look as the memory of Anakin saying that same phrase a long time ago came flooding back. She pushed Han's weapon away, and firmly forced the memory of Anakin back into the recesses of her mind, where it belonged.

A head liberally streaked with gray appeared at the top of the home's steps, and a second later a woman exited onto the ground level. "Owen? What's going on?"

"These people are lost, and I'm just giving them directions," Owen quickly called back over his shoulder.

"Beru?" Padmé called out. "It's me… Padmé Amidala!"

* * *

Sitting around the table in the small kitchen, Padmé sipped the cool drink that Beru had graciously provided the travelers. Her eyes gazed around the stark, utilitarian room, which was surprisingly clean considering the constant battle with dust that Beru had to contend with. The homestead had changed very little since she had visited it all those years ago. She could tell that Leia was fascinated with these simple living conditions, so completely different than her own, luxurious palace. When they were still outside, Han had quickly holstered his blaster, and mumbled some type of short remark that might have resembled an apology to Beru for pointing a gun at her husband, and was now fidgeting as he sat next to Padmé. Owen had vehemently disagreed when Beru had invited them inside and stalked away, complaining bitterly that Beru was making a huge mistake allowing them to stay.

"Luke will be here soon," Beru told them pleasantly as she bustled about preparing dinner. "I'm sure it will be a shock to meet you." Indeed, it had been more than a little stunning for Beru to find out Luke's mother was still alive. However, unlike Owen, she was determined to be a good host to these unexpected arrivals.

"Is Obi-Wan still around?" Padmé asked cautiously.

"Oh, yes, he certainly is. He goes by the name 'Ben Kenobi' now," Beru replied. "Ben's presence has always been a burr under Owen, too. I've told him a million times that Ben has a right to live here, but Owen doesn't understand."

_Or, perhaps_, thought Padmé, _Owen understands the implications of my appearance far more than Beru does at this point._

Leia's expression perked up at the mention of a familiar name. "General Obi-Wan Kenobi? My father's told me about him. He's living here? On Tatooine?"

"Yes," Padmé said. "Since right after the Clone Wars."

"He had to go into hiding, like so many others," Beru said sadly.

Padmé coughed softly. "Why does Luke use the last name 'Skywalker' instead of 'Lars'?"

"Owen wanted to honor his stepmother, Shmi Skywalker," Beru explained. "Shmi was very loved, so it seemed like a good way to remember her."

"I see," Padmé said. "That's nice." Although, she mused, it seemed that Obi-Wan would have objected to keeping that dangerous connection. Before Padmé could voice this concern, a loud noise came from up at the top of the stairs.

"Aunt Beru?" a young man's voice called out. "I'm back. Who owns that landspeeder? Do we have guests? Are they interested in selling those two droids sitting inside? We sure could use a couple of working droids to help fix those condensers." The kid clunked noisily down the stairs and into the kitchen, and the group found themselves staring into the curious face of a sun-tanned blond, young man. "Hi. My name's Luke Skywalker."

"Luke, I'd like you to meet Padmé Amidala, Leia Organa and Han Solo," Beru said by way of introduction. She quickly took Luke's arm and guided him to a chair. "Have a seat. These people have something very important to tell you." She looked at Padmé. "Should I leave?"

"You are certainly welcome to stay," Padmé said politely, before turning briefly to Han. "Han, would you please check on the droids?"

"Why?" Han asked in disbelief. "What could've happened to them in that short time? And if something did, who cares?"

"Can you really be that dense?" Leia asked snidely. "We want privacy, you thick-head."

"Why didn't you come out and say that, then?" He started to leave, then turned to speak to Padmé. "If you insist on keeping all these secrets from me, then I'm gonna have to start rethinking our relationship, sweetheart." He was pleased to see that this remark made Padmé blush, and Leia become even more annoyed than before. He gave a quick nod to the boy on his way out. "Good luck dealing with these two, kid. You're gonna need it."

After Han left, Padmé turned her dark eyes toward her son, and took a deep breath before plunging in. "There is no easy way to say this. Leia is your twin sister, and I'm your mother."

Luke kept looking from Padmé to Leia, and back again. "No way. This is a joke, right? Did Fixer put the two of you up to this? I'll bet he did, that moron. He thinks he's the galaxy's biggest joker." Luke grinned at Beru. "Why are you going along with this?"

"Luke, please," Beru pleaded. "This is important, and you need to listen."

"This isn't a joke," Padmé said. "I truly am your mother."

"But… I'm a Skywalker," Luke said, suddenly feeling his world tilting on its axis.

"I was married to Anakin Skywalker."

Luke's gaze went back to Leia. "You don't look a thing like me."

"Leia's appearance takes after me, as you can see," Padmé said. "Your looks very much take after Anakin."

"He was a Jedi, wasn't he?" Luke asked, suddenly very interested. He looked over at Beru. "You and Uncle Owen told me that both my parents had died during the Clone Wars. Did you know my mother was alive?" His head swung back to Padmé. "Where have you been? Why have you come here now?"

Beru tried to answer some of Luke's many questions. "No, Luke, we didn't know your mother was alive. We had been led to believe she was dead."

Padmé gave a shaky laugh. "Yes, Anakin _was_ a Jedi, and that's the main reason I've come here. You see," she said, pausing to look at both her children before rushing forward with her explanation. "Anakin turned to the Dark Side. He became a Sith Lord. It's the reason I've been pretending to be dead all these years, and the reason you were separated from me and hidden away."

Beru was stunned at Padmé's words. "Anakin is still alive, too?"

"I don't understand," Luke said, frowning.

"Neither do I," Leia agreed, although she was starting to get a cold feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach where Padmé's story was heading. On Alderaan, all Padmé would tell Leia during their meeting was that she needed Leia's help to destroy Darth Vader and the Emperor. There had been no mention of Anakin Skywalker, or his turning into a Sith Lord.

"What's a Sith?" Luke questioned.

"A Sith is someone that is evil and wicked. Your father is no longer the man I loved and married, and I need you to come with me to Myrkr, and lure your father to that planet."

"Then what?" Luke questioned.

"Then she intends for you to join together and kill him," a refined, yet unfamiliar voice spoke from the shadows of the doorway.

Beru instantly recognized the voice of Ben Kenobi, and stood up to greet the latest newcomer. "Ben? Why are you here?" She waved at the older man wearing a brown robe to enter her home.

"Hey, you're the old wizard the guys are always talking about," Luke stated. "I've always wanted to meet you."

"I've watched you grow up from afar, Luke," Ben said as he pushed back his cowl, revealing a kindly face. He turned to face Padmé. "You haven't aged a day, Padmé."

Padmé stood, and moved to embrace the older man. "You always were a flatterer. It's wonderful to see you again, Obi-Wan." Inside, she was more than a little shocked at Obi-Wan's appearance. Time had not been kind to the Jedi, and he had aged far more than she could have imagined.

"I'm surprised Owen didn't try to stop you," Beru said.

"I'm sure he would have," Ben replied. "Fortunately for me, he was rather busy negotiating with a spacer for a fair price for those two droids, and neither one noticed me as I walked past."

Leia leapt to her feet. "What? Solo's trying to sell _my_ droids? How _dare_ he!" She cleared her throat, embarrassed at her lack of decorum. It was all that Corellian's fault for making her forget her upbringing. "Uh, it's nice meeting you, General Kenobi. My father has told me many wonderful stories about your exploits."

"How did you know I was here?" Padmé asked the Jedi.

"The Force told me there was a change coming sometime ago," Obi-Wan said. "When I sensed your presence, it all made sense."

"What did Ben mean about killing our father?" Luke asked intently, staring at Padmé. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay. "Your children are untrained in the ways of the Force. If Yoda couldn't defeat Palpatine and I could not defeat their father, what makes you think they can?"

"The Force?" Luke questioned. "What's the Force?"

"The Force is a power that surrounds all living things," Obi-Wan explained. "Some of us can access this power and use it to enhance our abilities, such as reflexes and speed."

"The Emperor killed all the Jedi," Leia informed Luke. "There isn't anyone left that can use this power, except for General Kenobi."

"That's not exactly true," Obi-Wan said gently. "Vader and Palpatine both are able to access the power of the Force, although they use it for evil."

The group remained silent for a long moment, taking in this information. Then when Leia finally spoke, her voice was slightly shaky. "Who is our father?"

It was Obi-Wan that replied, after noting that Padmé dropped her head. "Anakin Skywalker was my apprentice. He was the most powerful Force-user the galaxy had ever known. Senator Palpatine knew this, and unfortunately, the Jedi Order was too blind to see that Palpatine was a Sith until it was too late."

"Palpatine used Anakin's love for me to twist him and use him," Padmé whispered. "We never should have defied the Jedi Order and fallen in love, much less married in secret."

"Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader," Leia stated, knowing the answer before anyone could bring it to reality by vocal confirmation.

"Anakin Skywalker no longer exists," Obi-Wan tried to explain. "After he turned to the Dark Side, he tried killing your mother, and I fought him on Mustafar. I won, and I thought he died on that awful planet. But Palpatine came to retrieve what remained of his still breathing body, and put him into that suit to keep him alive."

"It was the Sith that your father became that killed many of the Jedi, during the purges," Padmé said. "It's why he needs to die, along with Palpatine. Only together can we destroy this evil, and bring peace and justice back to the galaxy."

Beru had remained silent, listening in shock to this story. "How can these children defeat the Emperor and Darth Vader? It's not possible!"

"I would have to agree with Beru," Obi-Wan said. "This will only lead to their deaths, Padmé."

"Do you really think I'm doing this without considering the consequences?" Padmé cried out. "You've remained hidden, doing nothing, while the galaxy falls ever deeper into despair! I know the risks! I don't want to put my children in such a terrible danger, but something has to be done. If you won't do it, then I will." She turned her brown eyes toward Luke and Leia. "This is the decision you must make. I will not take one of you into danger without the other as backup. It's either both of you, or neither of you."

"Don't do it, Luke," Beru said, sniffing. "Stay here, where it's safe."

Luke turned to gaze at his newfound sister. "You're willing to do this, aren't you?"

"Somehow, I've known all my life that there was a task I had to undertake to save the beings of the galaxy," Leia replied, still reeling from the revelation that the monster known as Darth Vader was her biological father. "I'll admit I never thought it would be something as dramatic as taking on Palpatine and Vader personally, but someone will eventually have to do it."

"Maybe it's the reason we were born," Luke added thoughtfully. "To right what our father wronged."

"No," Beru said, breaking into a sob. "Please don't go, Luke."

Luke put his arm around the woman who raised him, and loved him like he was her own child. "You know I have to, Aunt Beru."

"But I don't want you to!"

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back someday, I promise."

"I'll pack a bag for you, then," Beru said, wiping a tear from her eye. "You should never take a trip without a change of clothing."

Padmé swallowed the lump in her throat, bursting with pride, and shaking with fear at the same time. "We'd better hurry, before it gets too dark to head back to town."

"And before Solo sells our transportation to Uncle Owen," Luke said with a laugh.

"I'm coming with you," Obi-Wan spoke up firmly. "At least I can give them some training before meeting up with the two most powerful Force-users in the galaxy."

Padmé smiled, and gave Obi-Wan a warm hug. "Thank you. Hopefully, if my plan works, the Force won't be able to affect the outcome."

"That's not possible."

"Do you think?" Padmé asked coyly. "We'll see."

* * *

Outside in the dry heat, Han took a step back from the Princess's wrath. "So what if I was trying to make some extra cash?" he said defensively. "I've yet to get into a situation where a droid comes in handy."

"I tried to inform you that we weren't for sale," Threepio moaned to a sullen Uncle Owen. "Why do humans always ignore me?"

Waving a fist under the Corellian's nose, Leia could barely contain herself. "They're _my_ droids, not yours! And if you ever try to sell them again, I won't care if you ARE Padmé's boy toy, I'll break your big nose myself!"

"My nose isn't big!"

"So is that why Solo called her 'sweetheart?'" Luke questioned as he shifted the weight of the satchel Aunt Beru had quickly packed for him to take along on his trip. "He's our mother's boyfriend?"

"Padmé is your mother?" Han spluttered out in shock.

"Yes, as revolting as that scenario is, apparently it's true," Leia replied to Luke. "Now watch as the Nerf of Corellia runs screaming toward the nearest bar."

The Naboo woman gave a groan. "Why did you have to say that?"

Both younger men spoke up at the same time, thinking Padmé was speaking to them. "He doesn't know about us?" Luke said in surprise. "I don't know," Han mumbled, assuming that Padmé was referring to the really dumb lie about them being involved.

Everyone stood around in a semi-circle, looking confused. It was Owen that finally stated, "It doesn't surprise me a single atom that the high and mighty Queen of Naboo has a new, young consort."

"Queen?" Han repeated, his confusion growing by the moment. "I thought you were a senator."

"That was _after _I'd been Queen of Naboo," Padmé said, feeling her resentment toward Owen spike another notch.

"Queens can quit?" Luke questioned. "I never knew that."

"Me, either," Han admitted. "And I don't think I like being called a 'consort', either."

"What you don't know could fill up an asteroid field, flyboy," Leia stated firmly.

"Well," Obi-Wan said loudly as he gave a cough. "Now that everything seems to be out in the open, more or less, we should get moving."

"Mark my words, Luke. This is going to come to a disastrous end," Owen warned. "If you have an ounce of sense, you'll stay here, where it's safe."

"How long have you known Vader had been Anakin Skywalker?" Luke questioned his uncle. "When were you going to get around to telling me the truth about my father?"

"Never." Owen crossed his arms in defiance. "I never even burdened your poor aunt with that information."

"I thought as much," Luke said sadly.

Han waved his hand, calling attention to himself. "Wait a space-vaped parsec. Am I hearing this right? Darth Vader… THE Darth Vader… is Luke and Leia's father?"

"Yes," Padmé said.

"Maybe _that's_ what will cause Solo to run screaming," Leia commented, biting her lip.

"I ain't leaving, Princess," Han said stubbornly. "Me and your mom have got a long history together, and Darth Vader doesn't scare me."

"Proof, once again, that you're a moron," Leia responded.

"Okay, then," Obi-Wan said, clapping his hands together. "NOW is everything out in the open?"

"More or less," Padmé said dryly.

* * *

Back in the Mos Eisley spaceport, Han punched in the code to enter his ship. "All aboard that's coming aboard," he called out cheerfully as Padmé and Obi-Wan started to head up the ramp, with the droids following closely behind them.

"Come along, Artoo," Obi-Wan said, looking down at the little droid fondly. "It's been a long time since we've had an adventure together."

Threepio tilted his head in puzzlement, as the little droid gave the older man a positive-sounding response. "I do not recall we were ever owned by a Jedi."

"You would not," Obi-Wan answered. "I'm afraid after the twins were born, you had a complete memory wipe for the safety of Padmé, and the children, Threepio."

"I see," Threepio said, sounding miffed. "You could trust Artoo, but not me."

At the top of the ramp, Padmé gave a brief smile. "Sorry, Threepio." She disappeared inside, and Obi-Wan followed.

Artoo gave a raspberry noise at the tall droid, which sounded suspiciously like gloating.

"No one likes a know-it-all, Artoo," Threepio said loftily, hurrying to enter the ship before the little droid.

Luke stood at the bottom of the ramp, craning his neck to gaze at the dilapidated freighter. "What a piece of junk," he commented, not caring if the captain of the piece of junk heard him.

"I'm getting really annoyed at all these nasty comments about my ship," Han snarled. "The _Millennium Falcon_ is the best ship in the galaxy, and I'm the best pilot."

"If you say so," Luke said, sounding dubious.

"I say so." Han turned his body toward Leia, blocking her way. "Part two of this trip is complete. Have you transferred your father's payment into my account?"

Leia's eyes narrowed at the Corellian. "If you let me get onboard, I'll use your long range transponder and send the proper code. If your transponder works, that is."

"It's working."

"Then move aside, Vapor-breath," Leia said, giving the Corellian a hard shove before stomping loudly up the ramp. She paused for a second at the top, calling down, "You should be ashamed of your obsession with money."

"Money happens to be the most important thing in the galaxy!" Han yelled back. She disappeared into the ship, and Han turned to Luke. "She's gotta lot of spunk, even if she does have a hot temper and a deadly tongue." When Luke just shrugged his shoulders, Han asked, "What do you think?"

"About what?"

Han leaned against a landing strut, and pointed at his chest. "Could a guy like me and a real life Princess get together?"

Luke's expression turned to total disbelief. "You're asking me if you should have an affair… with my SISTER?"

"'Affair' is such a crass term," Han said. "I prefer 'smoking hot romance,' myself."

"You're already involved with our MOTHER!"

"Oh. Yeah." Han stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I forgot about that."

"You FORGOT?!"

"Well, you can't blame me," Han said defensively. "Padmé's been sorta neglectful of my physical needs lately, if you get my drift."

Luke felt his face flush with rage and embarrassment. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You've got to be the slimiest slug in the entire galaxy!" Luke headed up the ramp before he did something rash – like pound the scoundrel into a pulp.

"You shouldn't talk to your future stepfather like that," Han shouted after the young man. "Or maybe your future brother-in-law." Han grinned as the kid stomped away in an indignant huff. Darth Vader notwithstanding, this trip might turn out to be a lot of fun after all.

* * *

As Han angled his ship up toward space, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He glanced sideways at the older man's fingers, and resisted the urge to push him away. "Next stop - Myrkr."

"I would like you to take a small side trip, son," Obi-Wan told the pilot.

Padmé, sitting in the co-pilot's seat, appeared surprised at this request. "Where do you want to go, Obi-Wan?"

"Dagobah."

"Never heard of it," Han said. "And side trips aren't in my contract."

"It won't take long," Obi-Wan said calmly. "There is a friend living on that system that I believe can assist us in this mission."

"Who would that be?" Padmé questioned.

"Yoda."

Padmé's jaw dropped. "Yoda? He's still alive, too?"

"Who's this Yoda character?" Han asked with a weary sigh.

"A Jedi Master," Padmé replied. "But he must be so old by now."

"So is Palpatine," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Do not underestimate Master Yoda's abilities with the Force, even at his advanced age."

"Jedi. The Force. Hocus-pocus religions and mystical wizards." Han shook his head. "What did I get myself mixed up in? Oh, wait. It wasn't my fault. Someone pointed a blaster in my back and left me with no choice in the matter."

"It would be best to have one Master and one Padawan," Obi-Wan told Padmé. "I could apprentice Luke, while Master Yoda trains Leia."

"But I told you I hope to eliminate the influence of the Force during this confrontation," Padmé argued. "That's why we're going to Myrkr. There are_… things_ on that system that will help us a great deal when Vader and Palpatine arrive."

"Things often don't go as planned," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Do you honestly believe that it will be only Vader and Palpatine that show up? Don't forget, the Emperor hardly ever leaves Coruscant. Luring him to Myrkr might be a great deal more difficult that you think it will be. It is far more likely he will send someone he trusts instead."

"That's a possibility," Padmé mused. "Still, if all of his strongest and most valuable agents simply disappear, Palpatine's hand will be forced. He will come, eventually."

"We still need Master Yoda."

Although Padmé wasn't happy about the delay, she nevertheless nodded her agreement. "Han, set a course for Dagobah."

"Kriff," Han muttered. "I'm charging Organa extra for this."

* * *

"What was it like growing up as a Princess?" Luke questioned his newfound sister as he sat across from her at the _Falcon's_ game table.

Leia smiled. "I'm not sure how to answer that. I have nothing else to compare my life to. I can imagine it was a great deal easier than growing up as a moisture farmer, if that's what you're asking."

Luke flushed. "No… I didn't mean it to sound like I was bitter or anything. Sorry."

"It's understandable that you would be envious at our different stations in life," Leia insisted. "You don't have to apologize. If it were the other way around…"

"My life hasn't been bad," Luke stated firmly. "Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen have always been kind and fair to me. I'm not envious."

"Okay, then" Leia acquiesced, dropping into an uncomfortable silence with her twin.

After long moments, Luke asked, "What do you think of Padmé?"

"She seems to be nice," Leia replied. "I'm not certain what the details of her grand plan to eliminate the Emperor are, though. Hopefully, she has a grip on reality."

"Speaking of her grip on reality, what do you think of Solo?"

It was Leia's turn to flush. "He's crass and rude, and obviously loves material things above all else. I don't understand what Padmé sees in him."_Liar_, Leia's mind screamed as she recalled watching him drive the landspeeder, and how his tousled hair looked so sexy…

"He asked me what I thought his chances with you would be," Luke told Leia, feeling only a tiny bit guilty for betraying the Corellian's confidence.

"He did what?"

"Yeah. He said Padmé was neglecting his _needs l_ately."

"That's outrageous!"

"I thought so, too," Luke said smugly, gleeful at having derailed Han's future with Leia.

_Solo's interested in me?_ Leia thought in shock. _As if he stands a chance! _Still, deep down, the idea pleased her far more than she would ever care to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi Master escorted the former Queen of Naboo into the ship's hold, where Luke and Leia waited with the droids.

"We are taking a short side trip," Padmé informed her children.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"Dagobah," Obi-Wan replied. "There is a great Jedi Master living there, and we've decided that Leia should train under him, while I train you." Obi-Wan pulled out a silver tube from under his robe. "This was Anakin's old lightsaber. Which one of you would like to use it?"

"I'm not touching anything that belonged to Vader," Leia said firmly. Her eyes flicked over at Solo as he entered the hold. "It's suddenly become hard to breath in this area."

Han grinned. "I always did leave women breathless."

"I meant the air became polluted."

"Just wait until we get to Dagobah," Han continued, unfazed at the Princess's jibes. "I checked out the specifications, and Dagobah's a jungle system. All that rotten vegetation cooking in hot swamp water makes for a lot of smelly gas."

"No more smelly than you."

Padmé was appalled at her daughter's rudeness. "Leia! I would have thought your aunts taught you better manners."

"Aw, sweetheart," Han said to Padmé. "It's just that my gorgeous looks overwhelm her common sense, and she can't think straight when I'm around."

Disgusted, Leia jumped up. "Tell me, Solo, are you going to introduce us to all your kinfolk when we get to Dagobah?"

"Huh?"

"I'm guessing there will be a big family reunion with you and all the other slimy snakes living there," Leia snapped. Pushing past the astonished Corellian, she hurried away to the privacy of her cabin.

"Is she really still so upset I tried selling her droids?" Han asked after a moment's contemplation. "I had no idea she was that attached to them."

"I tried telling you it was a bad idea, Sir," Threepio said, managing to sound smug. "Perhaps next time, you will listen to my suggestions when I offer them."

"Not likely." Han noticed that Luke was staring studiously at the floor, and he felt a spike of suspicion toward the younger man. "What did you say to her, kid?"

Luke looked up, his cheeks spotted with a red flush. "Nothing. Leia just doesn't like you, that's all." He turned his attention quickly to Obi-Wan, and changed the subject. "Can you teach me to use that lightsaber? I'll need it to become a Jedi, and defeat the Empire."

"I'll teach you," Obi-Wan responded, pleased that Luke wanted to learn the skill, but worried about Luke's overconfidence. "Becoming a Jedi takes a long time and much training, Luke. You must learn patience." He glanced over at Han. "And tolerance, as well."

Padmé put her hand on Han's arm. "I'll go talk to Leia and find out what's upsetting her."

"You probably shouldn't do that," Luke said hurriedly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure she just needs time alone."

"Yes," Threepio added. "The Princess frequently is alone in her apartment. Although it may be that she is merely powered down during that time. Now that I consider it more thoroughly, it is late at night that she is most often by herself."

"I bet I could fix that problem," Han said.

"Han!" Padmé chastised. "Are you making suggestive comments about my daughter?"

"Yes, he is!" Luke piped up. "He said he wanted to have a _smoking hot romance_ with Leia!"

"You told her!" Han yelled at Luke in outrage. "That's why she's so mad at me!"

"Of _course_ I told her," Luke shouted back. "You're involved with my mother, and you want to cheat on her with my sister!"

Han decided it was time to rectify the situation, even if it made him look like an idiot. Besides, how could things look worse than they did now, anyway? "I'm NOT involved with Padmé. I just made that up!"

"Why would you do that?" Luke questioned hotly.

"I wanted to make Leia jealous," Han admitted, embarrassed.

Padmé swallowed, trying to ignore Obi-Wan's shocked expression. It was more important to derail Solo's interest in Leia than salvage her reputation. "How can you say that, Han? We _are _involved!" She buried her face in her hands and pretended to burst into tears. "You don't love me anymore!"

"I never did!" Han protested, baffled that Padmé wanted to keep up the charade.

"What?!" Padmé gasped in shock. She reached up and slapped Han across the face. Hard. "How dare you." Then she rushed out of the hold, and away from Obi-Wan's incriminating gaze.

"Ow," Han muttered, pressing his palm against his burning cheek. "She packs a wallop."

"Not as much as my wallop," Luke said, right before he hauled off and belted Han in the nose.

* * *

A while later, Threepio meekly offered the Corellian an ice-pack, as Han sat at the game table nursing his pride and his nose.

Obi-Wan had prevented the incident from disintegrating even further, separating the two younger men, and forcefully pushing them apart. Now Luke was sitting in the chair across the room, still glaring at Han while rubbing his sore knuckles.

"Never in my all my long life have I ever witnessed such a brouhaha," Obi-Wan stated. "I want you two to apologize to each other, and then we shall move on from this incident."

"Why should I apologize?" Han grumbled. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Luke leapt up from his seat, pointing his forefinger in Han's direction. "You're trying to cheat on my mother with my sister. I can't begin to count the ways that's wrong."

"And I told you I made up being involved with Padmé," Han argued wearily. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Are you calling my mother a liar?"

"Yes!" Seeing the expression of fury on Luke's face, Han quickly backed off from the accusation. "No. I don't know why your mother went along with me saying we're lovers," Han returned through clenched teeth. He stood up, as well, placing a safer distance between himself and the farmboy. "I'm going to check on the _Falcon's_ engines. I think I hear a funny clunking sound."

"If I throw him into the hyperdrive unit, I'm_ positive_ it'll make a funny clunking sound," Luke muttered darkly as he watched the Corellian disappear down the corridor.

Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay. "I have no idea what's going on with Padmé and Solo. Maybe I've been living in the desert so long the ways of the galaxy have passed me by." The Jedi picked up a shielded helmet, and handed it to Luke. "Shall we start the lightsaber lessons?"

"Sure," Luke mumbled, still looking down the empty corridor. "I may need to use that lightsaber sooner than I thought."

* * *

Dagobah

"There's the lovely swamp-hole," Han said pointlessly to Obi-Wan, Luke and Padmé as they exited hyperspace several tense days later. Leia adamantly refused to be in the same room as the Corellian, and had declined to enter the cockpit, too. "Where should I land?"

Obi-Wan shut his eyes briefly, then nodded to the right. "That way. Perhaps you should allow me to take over the landing at this juncture."

"No one flies this baby but me," Han said firmly, turning the yoke. Obi-Wan sighed, but did not argue. Han angled the ship down, and the _Falcon_dove steeply through the thick clouds covering the planet. Long minutes later, they were still in heavy fog, unable to make out the surface. "Usually, there's some break in the cloud-cover by now," Han grumbled, carefully watching the computer to inform him where to head.

"Set the course landing for two-two-four-nine," Obi-Wan ordered.

Han moved his fingers toward the computer when the lights – and the computer terminal – blinked out. The ship bucked wildly, and started spinning toward the unseen surface as Han fought for control.

"We're going to crash!" Padmé gasped, gripping the arm rests with her fingers.

"It certainly appears that's a distinct possibility," Obi-Wan agreed calmly.

* * *

Han was almost convinced he was about to die, as well. Then, at the last second, he could see the planet's surface, covered in heavy foliage and patches of murky swampland. Desperately he pulled hard on the yoke, and to his utter surprise, the nose of the ship pulled up, and then the_Falcon_ leveled off. He blinked in confusion as the ship slowly and evenly lowered itself, coming to a gentle rest next to a large pond of water. The Corellian looked over at the surprisingly calm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and with a forced grin said, "See? Not a problem!" Unfortunately, his voice betrayed him and the words came out as a strangled squeak.

Obi-Wan gave an enigmatic smile. "Not a problem, indeed, son."

"What in the stars happened?" Luke demanded to know as he came rushing into the cockpit.

"Turbulence," Han explained succinctly.

"Leia said that was the worse landing she'd ever experienced." He glared accusingly at the pilot. "I could fly better than you."

Han spun around in his seat, annoyed. "Then buy yourself a ship and fly it. I'm getting tired of playing taxi service to this crazy family, anyway."

"Look," Padmé said, pointing out the conical window, and trying to diffuse the situation. "We've landed all safe and sound."

Luke turned his gaze out the viewport. "Why do you suppose a Jedi Master would pick here to live?"

"'Cuz no one would think he would," Han answered shortly, hoisting himself out of the seat. He glanced down at Obi-Wan. "For an extinct group, there sure seems to be a lot of you still hanging around … and hiding."

Obi-Wan fought back irritation. "We have not been hiding. We have been biding our time."

"For what?" Luke asked, ignoring Han's snort of derision.

"For the right opportunity to reestablish the Jedi." Obi-Wan gracefully rose from the chair. "I'm not certain Master Yoda is going to agree that this is the right time, but since your mother has taken matters into her own hand, without consulting me first, the wheels have been set in motion."

* * *

The humid air was oppressive, and condensation dripped from the branches overhead, creating the impression of constant rainfall. "I can imagine that this is what breathing under water would seem like," Luke commented as the group stood around trying to decide which direction they should head. Involuntarily, he ducked slightly as a large, dark bird swooped low over his head.

Han waved toward the algae covered pond near which the _Falcon_ was resting uncomfortably close to the edge. "If we'd have landed any closer, you could've tested your theory out a lot better." The murky water rippled, as though something below the surface knew it had lost out on a tasty meal.

"Where do you suppose Yoda lives?" Padmé asked, looking in concern at a very large snake dangling from a nearby tree limb. "This place doesn't seem to be very hospitable."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes, his face taking on a look of concentration. "Master Yoda is very close by. I can sense his presence through the Force."

"If you can sense him, can't he sense us, too?" Leia questioned.

"Yes, I'm quite certain Yoda sensed our arrival. It's undoubtedly the reason the ship was placed down in this exact spot."

Han frowned, and jerked his thumb at his chest. "I'm the one that landed the _Falcon_. No mystical power takes over my ship, unless it's over my dead body."

"Dead, appears you are not," a gnarly voice chuckled in amusement from behind a tree. The group turned around in time to watch as the small, green Jedi hobbled into view.

"Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan said, his voice cracking with emotion. "It's been so very long."

"That's a Yoda?" Han asked in surprise. "Sorta short, isn't he?"

"Judge me by my size, you should not," Yoda said, sounding annoyed.

"Han, please don't make him mad," Padmé said as she hurried over to Yoda, and knelt down in front of the Jedi. "It's wonderful to see you again, Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded, his large eyes moving past the woman toward the younger humans. He pointed his stick at the two wide-eyed young people. "Told them, have you?"

"It was time," Padmé said, knowing Yoda was certain to disapprove. She looked back over her shoulder at Luke and Leia, then stood. "I should tell you the rest of my plan."

"That would probably be a good idea," Leia agreed.

Padmé glanced back down to the frowning Yoda. "My rebel companions have received word that the Empire is creating a space station that is powerful enough to destroy entire planets with one blast. If we don't act now to bring Palpatine down, before that station is complete, worlds will be destroyed. Billions will die. I know that everyone disapproves of my rushing back, and bringing Luke and Leia into such danger, but I felt I had no choice."

"Padmé intends to lure Vader and Palpatine to Myrkr, and kill them," Obi-Wan explained to Yoda.

"Difficult this will be," Yoda stated flatly. "Foolish the Sith are not."

"Vader will not hesitate," Padmé insisted. "Once he's aware that I'm alive, and our children are alive, he'll come for us."

"Danger will you put your younglings in," Yoda replied. "Untrained they are in the ways of the Force."

"That's why we are here, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan continued. "I am hoping you will apprentice Leia, while I train Luke."

"Too old they are," Yoda said stubbornly. "Train them now we cannot."

"That's the first time I've ever been described as 'too old,'" Luke said, grinning. "It's always been the other way around."

"They're too _old_?" Han put in, unable to remain out of the conversation. "A few minutes ago, back in the cockpit, Kenobi said the Jedi were biding their time until they could make a grand and glorious comeback. Now you're telling us that you Jedi bided your precious time so long that you ran_out _of time?"

Leia arched her eyebrow at the Corellian, then looked down at Yoda. "As much as I hate to admit this, the flyboy makes a decent point."

"The time for adhering to the old rules of the Order is past," Padmé told Yoda. "We must take drastic and innovative measures if we have any hope of succeeding."

"Strong their father was. Too late was he trained, as I said years ago," Yoda stated.

"The fact is, Luke and Leia are here now, and they are not like their father," Padmé responded.

"They are both very strong in the Force," Obi-Wan pointed out to his old mentor.

"Same that happened with Anakin could happened to these two," Yoda argued.

"No!" Padmé said firmly. "That won't happen." She knelt once again in front of Yoda to plead her case. "Please understand how important this has become." Yoda's ears flattened, and Padmé continued to implore, "Master Yoda, I beg of you! I understand your concerns, truly I do. But once we arrive on Myrkr, I believe the playing field can be leveled."

"You keep bringing up Myrkr like it's some paradise, where the dark side can't reside," Leia said.

"No, not the dark side," Padmé said. "The Force. There are creatures on Myrkr called ysalamiri - "

"Heard of these creatures, have I," Yoda interrupted. "A place I wish not to go."

"The Jedi have always avoided Myrkr," Obi-Wan added. "If you are hoping to defeat Vader and Palpatine on Myrkr because they can't access the Force, you need to realize that we won't be able to access it, either."

"The ysalamiri have a limited range," Padmé told them. "We can use them to our advantage."

"How?" Luke asked.

"Palpatine is very old," Padmé said. "It's the dark side that has kept him alive. Cut off his Force access, and he won't be able to defend himself. He might even die without us doing anything _besides_ placing him into a Force-bubble."

"Vader isn't old," Leia pointed out.

"No, but without the Force he can only do so much to defend himself." Padmé stood and walked over to Obi-Wan. "Do you think Vader could wield his lightsaber and protect himself against a small army of rebels if he has no Force as his ally? We could set up the ysalamiri in certain sections. We would know where they are, but Vader and Palpatine would not, and we could trap them."

"Easy to fool Palpatine it is not," Yoda commented.

Padmé blew out a hiss of frustration. "At least it's a plan. I'm willing to listen if you have a better one."

"Strong is the dark side," Yoda warned. "Tempt your children it most certainly will."

"My father - Prince Organa – raised me to understand evil and avoid it at all costs," Leia said.

"I can avoid temptation," Luke declared. "Let me prove myself."

Yoda shook his head sadly. "Too much of their father in them do I sense."

"I believe that Luke and Leia are the last hope for the galaxy," Obi-Wan said with firm conviction.

Yoda's body sagged and he gave a weary sigh. "Train them, then, we must." Yoda pointed past the _Falcon_. "Condition I place is this – remain on Dagobah until they have grasped the basic ways of the Force."

"What?" Han said loudly. "I don't want to stay on this swamp any longer than I have to!"

"You did promise Bail that you'd take care of me and Leia," Padmé told Han firmly. "This is part of that promise."

"I gave that promise before I knew all these tiny, _unimportant _details," Han argued. "Like tangling with Vader and the Emperor. Or living in a mudhole."

"So what you're saying now is that you're too afraid to see this through," Luke taunted.

"I ain't afraid," Han shot back. "But this is worth more than the money I agreed on."

Leia clenched her jaw in frustration. "My father will pay you extra."

The Corellian considered Leia's promise. "In that case, I suppose I can tolerate it for a little while," Han said, placated. "Prince Organa is ringing up quite the debt."

"Mercenary your friend seems to be," Yoda mused thoughtfully.

"Seems to be?" Luke repeated, shaking his head in disgust.

Yoda hobbled over to Han, and gave Han's kneecap a hard poke with his gimer stick.

"OW!" Han yelled, backing up and grabbing his injured leg. Unfortunately, he took one step backwards too many, and ended up falling into the slimy pond with a loud splash. "Whaddya do that for?" he spluttered as he came flaying up to the surface.

"Mudhole my home is not," Yoda stated.

Han gasped and struggled to pull himself back to relatively dry land while the others chortled in amusement. "I should've blasted you!"

"Blast me you did not," Yoda replied. "Therefore, passed the test you did." Yoda turned to look up at the others. "Mercenary this one only pretends to be. Trust him we can."

Still on his hands and knees, Han wiped the strands of algae from his face. "No reward is worth this," he grumbled.

* * *

Several long, sweaty days later, Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, decided enough was enough. "I'm taking a break," she informed Yoda, tossing Obi-Wan's lightsaber on the ground. She had been using Obi-Wan's weapon since Yoda's lightsaber was too small, and Leia had adamantly refused a second offer to use Anakin Skywalker's old weapon. "I'm hot, thirsty, and exhausted. I don't know how to levitate rocks, or jump off a cliff without killing myself. I'm not sure if I even want to be a Jedi. Did anyone bother asking my opinion on this subject?" She shook her head vigorously. "No. It was assumed that since my biological… sire has this talent, surely his daughter must, too." Calling Anakin Skywalker 'father' always left a bad taste in Leia's mouth, so she avoided the word whenever possible.

Yoda pointed his walking stick at Leia. "Complain a Jedi does not. Heat, thirst, exhaustion a Jedi feels not." He moved closer to the young human. "Concentrate you must, and what seems impossible you will find is not. Impatient, Anakin Skywalker was, as are you."

"And that's another thing," Leia said, her voice rising several degrees. "I don't want to be compared to that monster, ever again."

"Not always a monster was your father," Yoda explained, retrieving the lightsaber. "Easy it is to become seduced by the dark side." He held out the cylinder toward Leia, but she refused to take it back. "In order, perhaps, meditation would be. Time reflecting on the virtues of forbearance."

"I know about patience and forbearance," Leia argued. "I'm a politician! I've spent endless hours listening to beings drone on about laws and regulations. Try doing that if you aren't patient. Trust me when I say that it compares to levitating rocks."

"Smoke," Yoda said with a sniff.

Leia frowned at the gruff Jedi. "What?"

"Job of politicians," Yoda said, "is much time spent shoveling smoke."

"Shoveling…?" Leia stopped as the meaning of Yoda's proclamation sank in. "That's not funny."

"That's 'cuz you don't have a sense of humor, sweetheart," Han drawled.

Leia spun around, noticing the Corellian leaning casually against a tall tree. "Have you been watching me?"

"Every chance I get."

She turned an accusing glare at Yoda. "Did you know he's been watching me?"

"Yes," Yoda replied. "Sense him you would, too, if only the Force would you embrace."

"I'd really enjoy being embraced by you, Your Worshipfulness," Han said, grinning.

"Am I allowed to cut him in half with that lightsaber?" Leia asked Yoda, pointing to the weapon in the Jedi's grasp.

"Anger is of the dark side," Yoda admonished.

Furious at Han's spying, and at Yoda's constant chastising, Leia could barely think straight. "I'm going for a walk. This planet is way too crowded for my taste." She stalked off, pushing through the thick underbrush and disappearing from sight.

"Isn't it sorta dangerous to be hiking around all alone?" Han asked the old Jedi. "It's getting close to sunset."

Yoda regarded the lightsaber he was still holding. "Unwise and dangerous."

"I ought to follow her, just for safety's sake," Han suggested. "And I should take that weapon and give it back to her."

Yoda handed the lightsaber over to the Corellian. "Care you must take with this weapon."

"Aw, I promise I won't hurt myself with it," Han said, weighing it in his palm. "Thanks for worrying, though."

"Worried not about harming yourself, am I," Yoda replied. "Worried should you be, after the young Princess takes it back."

"Oh. I see," Han said. Then he shrugged. "I like to live dangerously. I appreciate the warning, though." Then he headed off, following the trail the Princess had taken.

* * *

Luke Skywalker's eyes were shut tight, and he was concentrating intently on standing on his head while trying to lift a rock using the Force. The rock moved slightly, and floated a few inches off the ground. Luke opened his eyes, and the rock thudded back down. Then he lost his balance, falling sideways. "This is impossible," he moaned.

"It's only impossible because you believe it's impossible. You are getting closer to success with each attempt," Obi-Wan said encouragingly. "The rock actually moved a bit this time."

Luke sighed, and still sitting on the ground, crossed his legs. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"What was my father like? Before he turned into a Sith?"

Obi-Wan gave a sad smile. "He was confident and strong. Young and brave. Impetuous and sympathetic. He was both my padawan, and my friend, and he had the potential to be the greatest Jedi that ever lived."

"If he hadn't fallen in love with my mother, would everything be okay? Would Palpatine have been stopped? Would the galaxy be at peace?"

"I can't answer that, Luke," Obi-Wan replied truthfully. "Perhaps."

"So my being born was a huge mistake that's costing lives."

"Or perhaps you were meant to be," Obi-Wan said. "Maybe Anakin wasn't the Chosen One, as I once thought he was. Maybe it's you or your sister."

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "Knowing he's my father, I'm not sure if I can bring myself to kill him."

"That might not be necessary," Obi-Wan answered. "If Padmé's plan works, and we can trap him in a place where he is unable to access the Force, then the rebels should be able to dispose of him. The burden will not be on your shoulders."

"Dispose," Luke repeated flatly. "Like he's a piece of worthless trash."

"Many years ago, I tried reasoning with Anakin. He was beyond my reach, Luke. The dark side had consumed him, surely as the fires on Mustafar consumed portions of his body. Anakin Skywalker was not worthless, but that man no longer exists. Darth Vader is undeniably evil and the galaxy will rejoice at his demise."

"I wish I could have known him," Luke whispered. "When he was still Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan felt a stab of sympathy toward the kind-hearted young man. "I wish you could have known him too, Luke. You would have liked the man your father once was."

Neither man noticed the movement coming from behind a nearby tree. This time, Padmé's quiet sobs were very real.

* * *

Leia sat down on a fallen tree stump, giving a soft groan and rubbing her sore back muscles. "Why couldn't I have gotten Obi-Wan as my Jedi Master? I think I got the short end of the Jedi Master stick," she muttered under her breath, then giggled at the unintended pun. A rustle from the branches overhead caused her to give a start, then a dark shape dropped on her head. "What the - ?" It took her a moment to realize a native vine snake had fallen on top of her, and it was a _very_ large vine snake, indeed - twice her length, and nearly as thick as her torso.

The Princess attempted to twist away, but the snake was faster. It wound its body rapidly around her frame, and Leia fell to the ground, still struggling to free herself from its deadly, vise-like grip. "Help…!" she gasped, trying to scream. Unfortunately, the coiled body of the snake was already constricting her lungs, and the word was barely audible.

With her arms held fast against her body, and her ribs aching from the strong crush of the snake, Leia could only think, _I'm about to die and get eaten by a snake_.

"Hey," a voice called out. "It looks like you could use some help."

Leia twisted her neck, and saw Han Solo running in her direction. In a second he was next to her, trying to pry the body of the snake off. "Kill it," she whispered, her face contorted with pain.

"If I shoot it, it might restrict so tight in its death-throes, it'll finish you off," Han argued, tugging uselessly at the powerful beast.

"Li…"

"What?" Han asked, leaning closer to hear.

"Lightsab…sab…"

"Oh!" He whipped out the old-fashioned weapon, and frowned at it. "What if I accidentally cut too far, and cut you?"

"Wo…wo…n't mat…ter…soon."

Han turned on the blade, and with a deep breath, starting slicing down the thick body. Blood and internal organs spilled out, but with its muscles sliced the snake was unable to maintain its death grip on the Princess. Soon she was able to struggle free of the deceased creature, and allow Han to help her to her feet.

"You actually saved my life," Leia said in disbelief, still bent over as she sucked in precious oxygen.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Leia straightened up, and looked Han in the eye. "It doesn't seem in line with your policy of only caring about yourself."

"True," Han agreed easily. "Now, how about a kiss for my reward?" Almost immediately he regretted the joke, as Leia's expression changed from gratitude to annoyance.

"I'd rather kiss the dead snake."

"From my viewpoint, it appeared that's exactly what you were doing," Han returned, more upset with himself for ruining his chance with Leia than her insult. Trying to save face, he waved his finger at her and spoke without thinking, "Don't bother with the kiss, Ice-Princess. Your father is paying me to keep you safe, and I'm just doing my job. It's not like I cared whether or not you ended up as that snake's dinner." His earlier regret was compounded tenfold by the abject look of disappointment that appeared on her face.

"I'll be sure to tell my father you did your job, Captain Solo," she said tartly, before snatching the lightsaber from his fingers, and leaving him standing alone.

Han suddenly wished it were physically possible to kick himself all the way back to the _Falcon_.

* * *

Onboard the _Falcon_, later that evening…

"Thank you for saving Leia," Padmé said quietly as she came up behind the Corellian.

Han paused in his task of tuning one of the sensor coils, and regarded the Naboo woman. "Just doing my job," he said shortly, turning away so he was no longer facing her.

"You're angry at me."

"Why would you think that?" Han snapped, giving his tuning rod an unnecessarily hard twist. "You hijacked me and my ship, your daughter can't stand me, your son belts me in the nose, _after_ you slapped my face. No, I'd say I'm truly feeling the love from your family." He spun around so suddenly, Padmé drew back in surprise. "Why are you keeping up the farce of us being lovers?"

"It was your idea to begin with," she returned.

"Yeah, but when I tried admitting the truth, you turned on fake tears and gave me a slap for good measure!"

"I'm sorry I hit you. It was uncalled for." Padmé sighed. "You remind me too much of Anakin. Both of you are good pilots. You're handsome, and an overconfident risk-taker, just like he was." She hesitated slightly, then added, "And both of you had difficult childhoods."

"How would you know that?" Han asked, annoyed. "I've never told you about my childhood."

"I can see the pain in your eyes, just like I could see the pain in Anakin's eyes," Padmé answered quietly, thinking back to her Rebel friend waiting on Myrkr, and trying to deflect Han's suspicions. "I may not be a Jedi, but I also can see Leia falling in love with you, just like I fell in love with Anakin. It would be a mistake, and she doesn't need to make the same mistake I made."

Han felt his face flush. "I'm not good enough for her."

"No," Padmé said. "I'm not an elitist, Han. But I am a realist. Do you have any intentions of ever getting married, and settling down? Making a commitment to one woman, for the rest of your life?" When Han looked away, she continued, "You're the kind of man that would break her heart, and since I'm her mother, I want to protect her from that kind of hurt. So that's why I'm maintaining the illusion we're involved. If she thinks you're my lover, it's less likely she'll be interested in you."

"Maybe I'll leave all of you sitting on this planet, and blast off in my ship," Han threatened, trying to hide the depth of his hurt feelings. Why should it matter so much to him that Padmé considered him a free-wheeling smuggler with no ties to bind him down? Didn't that describe him, exactly?

"You won't do that," Padmé stated.

"You sure of that?"

"Yes. Because, despite everything you've been through, you have a strong sense of honor and loyalty," Padmé replied. "Just like Anakin did."

* * *

A month later….

Han was cleaning his DL-44 when Luke sat down on the log next to him. The young man hadn't exactly been overly friendly to him during their stay on Dagobah, so the gesture, however small, surprised him. "Hey, kid. How's the Jedi training going?"

"Alright, I suppose," Luke replied, eyeing the disassembled blaster pieces. "Do you know how to put that back together?"

"Sure," Han said, rubbing a small piece of metal with a clean cloth. "I've been getting lots of practice lately. This planet is so damp, if I don't take it apart every few days and give it a good cleaning, it starts to rust."

"The droids keep complaining about getting rust in their parts, too." Luke shifted slightly on the uncomfortable seat, and changed the subject. "Leia told me you saved her life a while back."

"That was nearly a month ago, kid. I would've helped her, even if her father wouldn't be paying me," Han responded, unable to keep the defensive tone from his voice.

"I know." Luke cleared his throat. "And I realize I'm long overdue in saying this, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Kenobi insisted you apologize, huh?"

The younger man grinned. "Yeah. He says that a Jedi can't have a short temper, and apologizing builds character."

The Corellian fitted the cleaned section back into the blaster, and picked up another small piece to buff. "I'm not your mother's boyfriend. Never have been." Han tensed, waiting for the kid to explode again.

"Master Kenobi thinks that you're telling the truth," Luke replied. "We haven't been able to figure out why my mother keeps pretending it's true."

"Padmé told me why," Han said.

"Why? What did she tell you?"

"It's her weird attempt to protect Leia from me. She thinks I'm the 'love 'em and leave 'em' sort of guy."

Luke laughed. "I'd have to agree with her assessment."

"I'm not _that _bad," Han said in annoyance as he fit the last part of his blaster together. He aimed at a distant tree, and fired at a small branch. The branch dropped to the ground, smoldering. Then an eerie moan sounded from the area near the gnarled old tree.

"Do you hear that? Did you hit something?" Luke questioned, standing up and squinting to see through the constant, lingering mists.

"No, there wasn't anything on that branch," Han stated, rising as well.

"I'm going to check it out."

Han opened his mouth to argue, then sighed and followed the young man over to the tree. "See?" Han pointed to the ground. "Nothing but a branch."

"There's something else here," Luke murmured. "Something cold… evil."

Han swung his blaster around. "Where?"

"It's nothing I can see," Luke tried to explain. "It's more like a feeling."

"I don't feel anything," Han argued.

Luke moved closer to the tree, and crouched down. "It looks like a cave entrance, right under the tree." He looked up at Han. "I'm going to check it out."

"What?!" Han asked, barely able to comprehend what he was hearing. "Why? There ain't no reason under this system's moldy sky we gotta go down into that cave. Didn't you just say it felt evil? That's a damn good reason _not _to go down there, if you ask me."

"You don't have to come with me," Luke said, already maneuvering his legs into the cave's opening. "As a matter of fact, you probably shouldn't."

"If you get killed, I'll never hear the end of it," Han groused, dropping to his knees in order to climb into the cave. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Inside the cave, Luke had already ignited his lightsaber in order to see. Dark, twisted roots formed the ceiling over their heads, and the floor of the cave was ankle deep with a thick, dark muck. There was an overwhelming stench of rot and mold, and Han had to suppress the urge to gag.

"Okay," Han said, peering around. "Nothing's in here. Let's leave."

"I'm going deeper into the cave," Luke stated.

"Goody," Han muttered, his fingers tightening around his blaster.

With Luke in the lead, both men headed deeper into the gloomy depths of the oppressive cavern. Although Han had no use or abilities for 'the Force' even he could sense an almost menacing, unseen presence lurking in the darkness. It took all of his willpower not to turn around and run to the exit.

Luke stopped walking. "The dark side is strong in this place."

"Yup, I gotta agree that it's dark. Not to mention it's stinky," Han said, trying to keep his tone light. "Dark side means bad, am I right? So why are we trying to find a bad thing?"

"Master Kenobi has been trying to impress on me the importance of confronting evil, and not being afraid of it," Luke replied. "We can't run from the dark side. We have to face it and defeat it."

"What if you can't see what you're suppose to defeat?" It seemed like a good question, considering their current circumstances.

"Show yourself!" Luke shouted, his voice echoing through the cavern. "Or are you too much of a coward?"

"Uh, Luke? Do you think calling it names is such a good idea?"

Luke ignored Han. "I'm waiting! Come out and take us on, you skulker!" A shadow loomed across Luke's field of vision, and he could make out the dark shape of a humanoid several feet away. "So you've decided to come out and play," Luke taunted, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and a cold chill sweep through his very soul. The shadow being was huge and hulking, and evil roiled from its direction. Luke suddenly wished he hadn't been so hasty in his decision to enter the cave.

"Who are you talking to?" Han whispered to Luke. "I don't see anyone."

"He's right in front of us," Luke replied, pointing at the dark form.

Han squinted harder in the direction where Luke indicated. "Still don't see anything, kid."

The shadow stepped forward, and Luke raised his blade in preparation for defense. "Who are you?"

"_I am your father, Luke,"_ an artificial voice rasped.

"Then it's my job to destroy you," Luke responded.

"_No. You cannot kill me."_

"You are evil," Luke stated. "Everyone has told me this. Do you deny you're a Sith?"

"Who're you talking to, kid?" Han asked worriedly. "Who's evil?"

"_I am a Sith,"_ the dark form replied. _"I will not deny the truth."_

"It's my destiny to kill you," Luke insisted. "Obi-Wan, Yoda, and my mother have told me this."

"_Padmé is still my wife,"_ the Dark Lord stated. _"When the time comes, she will not wish to have me killed. She knows the same as I know."_

"Knows? Knows what?"

"_That my children will rule the galaxy. That is your true destiny, Luke. You will become the next Emperor."_

"That's a lie," Luke said hotly. "I'll prove it to you!" Rushing forward, Luke clashed his lightsaber with Darth Vader's blade. For a few minutes, they battled, the humming blades throbbing and skittering against each other. Then Vader's lightsaber flew up, and away from his grasp. Luke stood his ground, pointing the tip of his saber against Vader's chestplate as the Sith dropped to his knees before him.

"_Kill me, my son."_

Shaking, Luke tried to force his weapon forward, yet found he was unable to complete the movement. "I … I can't do it."

"Luke?" Han's voice broke into Luke's reverie as he shook the young man's shoulder. "What can't you do?"

Luke blinked at Han, and when he turned back, the Dark Lord was no longer kneeling before him. Darth Vader had simply vanished. "He was here, Han."

"Who?"

"Darth Vader. My father. I was fighting him, and I won. But I couldn't finish him off. I couldn't kill him."

"I didn't see him," Han said, sounding doubtful. "All I saw was you talking to yourself and slicing at these tree roots like a man possessed."

Luke tentatively touched the blackened tree roots, still smoking from the contact with his lightsaber. "We should go back now."

"Best idea I've heard all day," Han said, relieved.

As they turned and walked back to the cave's entrance, Luke was unable to shake the feeling he had seen into the future, and that he wouldn't be able to alter the ending when it truly came to pass.

* * *

Two weeks later…

It was late at night, and Padmé felt restless, and unable to sleep. Rising from her berth from inside the relative comfort of the _Millennium Falcon_, she checked Leia's bunk and was alarmed to see that her daughter was missing. Quietly, Padmé slipped past the main hold which held two cots and their sleeping occupants - Obi-Wan and Luke - and headed outside. She looked to her right, focusing briefly on the small hut that Yoda called his home. She could see a wisp of smoke rising from the chimney, and started to move in that direction. It was only then Padmé noticed Leia, sitting alone beside the flickering campfire, poking at the dying embers with a small stick.

Padmé walked up to her pensive daughter. "What's the matter? Can't you sleep?"

"I keep having dreams," Leia whispered in reply. "No, not dreams. Nightmares."

The former queen felt her flesh crawl as she remembered the nightmares Anakin had, right before his fall to the dark side. "May I ask what kind of nightmares you're having?"

Leia looked up at her mother, her eyes dark and haunted. "I'm being held prisoner on some monstrous black ship. I can see Alderaan through the viewport, and stormtroopers are holding me, taunting me. Then this terrible, gaunt face appears, blocking out my view of my planet. The flesh falls away from the face, revealing a skull. The skull starts laughing, and laughing.. and then it explodes." Leia shuddered. "But then … then I realize it wasn't the skull that exploded - it was Alderaan. All my family, friends, everyone I know and love … is dead."

"That truly is a nightmare," Padmé agreed, placing her hand on Leia's shoulder for comfort. "Are you certain it's just a horrible dream?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been told that when Jedi dream, often it's a vision. Perhaps you are seeing the future."

Leia leapt to her feet. "That's a terrible thing to say!"

"I'm sorry," Padmé quickly said. "But if the Force is providing us with a warning, we shouldn't ignore what it's telling us, either. We've wasted too much time here. I'm certain the battle station that Palpatine calls the 'Death Star' is nearly complete."

"Wasted, time has not been," Yoda said, startling both women. "Jedi, the Skywalker offspring must become to have any hope of prevailing against the Sith."

"It's time we leave for Myrkr," Padmé stated with conviction.

"Not ready, are they."

"If we wait, Alderaan may be the first on the list to be destroyed," Padmé argued. "We can't ignore Leia's vision."

"Always in motion is the future."

"What's going on?" Luke spoke loudly from the interior of the ship. With Obi-Wan and both droids following him down the ramp, Luke rushed over. "Is there a problem?"

"Leia's had a vision of Alderaan being blown up," Padmé replied, her frustration evident. "And Yoda thinks we should simply ignore it, and remain here."

"That seems like a fine idea," Threepio said, as Artoo gave a worried beep. "I have found that oftentimes a problem ignored is a problem avoided."

"Not all dreams are visions," Obi-Wan told Leia.

"But I've been having this same dream, over and over," Leia said. "It's not like any dream I've ever experienced before, and every time I have it, it's more real." She looked at Padmé. "I couldn't live with myself if I shrugged it off, and the nightmare turned out true."

"It's settled, then," Padmé said with a firm nod. "We're leaving for Myrkr in the morning."

Luke and Obi-Wan exchanged wary looks, while Yoda shook his head in dismay. "Much risk, this path holds. Fraught with peril is your decision."

"Will you come with us, Master Yoda?" Leia implored the ancient Jedi.

Yoda's expression became downcast. "Time I have is short. Help you, I must, so come with I shall."

"Thank you," Padmé said, while Yoda merely looked off into the distance without responding.

"Hey!" Solo yelled from the top of the ramp. "Are you guys having a party? Why wasn't I invited?" He hurried down the ramp, and over to the group, looking around. "Where's the booze, Goldenrod? What kind of party is this if it doesn't have alcohol?"

"I'm afraid I was unaware that this assembly constituted a party, Captain Solo," Threepio replied, sounding confused. "And I am also unaware of how to obtain alcoholic beverages on this planet."

"Quit teasing Threepio, Solo," Leia said, exasperated. "We've decided to leave for Myrkr in the morning."

Han let loose with a loud, Corellian war whoop, and whisked Leia off her feet, spinning her around in a big circle before setting her back on the ground. "That sounds like a damn good reason to party if you ask me, Princess!" He ran a few steps back to his ship, before pausing and turning back to say to the group, "I've got some Whyren's Reserve stashed away. I'll be right back." Then he ran up the boarding ramp, and disappeared into the corridor.

"That man's simply impossible," Leia stated, trying to sound put out, and not quite pulling it off. The sensation of being held in his arms had made her blush, but it had felt unexpectedly good. Leia was glad it was dark enough to conceal her emotions from everyone.

Unknown to Leia, Padmé was far more observant of her daughter's pleased reaction than even the Force-sensitive Jedi that surrounded her. And from what she could tell, her ruse of being Solo's lover was failing to prevent her daughter's attraction to the Corellian from growing. Padmé wasn't pleased.

* * *

Myrkr

A group of smugglers-turned-rebels watched from the platform as the battered freighter set down in the center of Talon Karrde's smaller, secondary base of operations, located in the plains of Myrkr.

"I still can't get over Karrde deciding to become a Rebel," Han groused. "He was always quick to claim you can't get ahead in life by choosing sides."

"He was the first to have knowledge about the construction of the Death Star," Padmé explained patiently. "What it will be capable of doing was overwhelming enough to change the mind of even the most pragmatic of men."

Inside the ship, Obi-Wan peered out the cockpit window, trying not to seem nervous. "I can still sense the Force," he said, sounding relieved.

"I sent a message to Karrde when we left Dagobah, asking him to clear away all the ysalamiri around this base," Padmé told the Jedi Master. "The forests are where the ysalamiri live in high concentrations, and that's where Talon has his main base. This particular base was created recently, and only for this mission. Talon's very good at using the creatures to mask his main base, and the rebels can transport a single creature to hide themselves from Force-sensitives, as well."

"Normally, this information wouldn't make me happy at all," Obi-Wan admitted. "But I do see the value of using the ysalamiri to defeat Vader and Palpatine."

"I wish Yoda would be as open-minded as you are, Obi-Wan," Padmé said, unfastening her seatbelt.

Yoda's voice spoke from the doorway of the cockpit. "Fall out a brain can, when too open-minded a being becomes."

Padmé rose from her seat. "You still don't think my plan will succeed?"

"Fail it cannot, for all hope then is lost."

Everyone was silent, allowing those words to sink in. After a moment, Han stood. "On that cheery note, let's go meet your Rebel friends, sweetheart."

Padmé led the group down the ramp, embracing Talon warmly. "Hello, Talon."

"Welcome back, Padmé," Talon replied, returning her hug. "We were getting worried about you."

"The first part of my mission was a success beyond my wildest hopes," she said, waving for the rest to come forward. "Not only have I brought back my children, Luke and Leia, I've also managed to bring a couple of Jedi Masters back, as well."

"Welcome to my base," Talon told them, bowing formally.

A deep voice boomed out from the group, "Master Kenobi? Master Yoda?"

Obi-Wan smiled as the man pushed forward. "Senator Bel Iblis. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances." Garm Bel Iblis turned to regard Princess Leia. "Thank you for coming, Princess Leia."

"After hearing my mother's story, I could do nothing less," Leia responded, taking his hand.

"Your base is really impressive," Luke added, gazing around in awe at the buildings and the many rows of sleek, one-man fighter ships.

"Thank you, son," Garm Bel Iblis replied as he shook Luke's hand. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Bel Iblis turned to face Han Solo, and said to the smuggler, "I see my faith in you was not misplaced, Captain Solo."

Talon grinned at the embarrassed Corellian. "We highly recommended you to Padmé, Solo."

"Yeah? A recommendation to poke me in the back with a blaster and pirate my ship?" Han grumbled. "I oughta pound you into the dirt for getting me involved in this, Karrde."

"You'd probably better think twice before attacking me," Talon replied, amused. "I have a bodyguard that you wouldn't want to tangle with."

"Really?" Han asked, smirking. "I'm not afraid of anyone."

"Han?" Padmé questioned. "It wasn't just Talon and Garm that spoke highly of your character. It was someone else, too."

"Who would that be?"

"He's Talon's bodyguard, actually, and one of my most trusted friends."

"I don't know Talon's bodyguard," Han declared firmly.

"You sure about that?" Talon asked, stroking his mustache thoughtfully.

"Positi- " Han started to say, when a second later, he was attacked by a large, powerful beast covered with russet-colored fur.

* * *

If he had been able, Han would have grabbed his blaster to defend himself. Fortunately for his 'attacker', the Corellian's arms were pinned tightly to his sides, and he was only able to give a muffled cry of surprised mixed with a good dose of fear. It took his brain several long seconds before he realized that he wasn't being attacked at all. "Wookiee…bacca?" he mumbled incoherently as his face was pressed against the fuzzy chest.

Talon gave a hearty laugh. "Partially correct, Solo. Let him go, Chewie. The man can't breathe."

The strong arms released him so quickly that Han nearly fell backwards. *I knew one day we'd meet again, Lieutenant Solo.*

Padmé stepped forward. "Chewbacca! I'm so glad to see you."

*And I am glad to see that you are well, Senator Amidala,* Chewie responded. *Did Solo and his ship serve your needs?*

"Perfectly."

It was only then that Yoda moved into view. "Long time since our last meeting, my good friend."

Chewie knelt down, and gave the old Jedi a careful hug.

"Wait a kriffing second," Han protested, shocked. "You two know each other?"

*Many years ago, during the Clone Wars, we aided each other during battle,* Chewie replied.

Head swimming with this information, Han turned to Padmé. "And how did _you_ meet Chewbacca?"

"Chewbacca told me how you rescued him from his Imperial captors, and then refused to accept his life-debt. So, unable to locate you after you took off, he decided to join the Rebellion," Padmé answered. "We became friends at that point."

"You rescued Chewbacca from the Imperials? That must have been something to see," Luke said.

"Ah, it was nothing," Han said, uncomfortable with the praise.

"It hardly sounds like 'nothing,'" Obi-Wan said.

"I wasn't aware that a Wookiee life-debt was considered negotiable," Leia added.

Chewie let loose with a loud, accusing roar, and stared pointedly at Han.

"It's not," Han admitted reluctantly. "I just, um, … left him behind in a spaceport. I figured he was better off without hanging around an unemployed ex-Imp with a criminal record."

"You're an Imperial?" Leia asked, shocked.

"Was. Formerly," Han corrected quickly, not wanting Leia to get the wrong impression. "I got kicked out of the Navy when I freed a group of abused Wookiees, and prevented my Commanding Officer from shooting Chewbacca in the process. That sorta thing ticks off the Higher-ups for some odd reason, so it was pretty much the end of my career after that."

"There's apparently more to you than meets the eye, Flyboy," Leia said, mulling over this latest revelation about the mysterious past of Han Solo.

"Many current smugglers and rebels are ex-Imperials," Bel Iblis pointed out. "Those that once served in the Empire and left because they have a conscience count among the strongest revolutionaries."

Han shook his head at Bel Iblis's statement. "I ain't in this for your revolution. I'm only in this for the money."

"Don't you think it's time you give up the mercenary act, Han?" Luke asked, noting his sister's grimace. Luke couldn't figure out why, if Han truly liked Leia, he continually sabotaged his chances with her. "We've got you figured out. The question is - when are you going to finally figure yourself out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Padmé sighed at the stubborn Corellian's words, and turned to look up at Chewie. "Did you manage to purchase what we need?"

Chewbacca nodded. *It was costly, but your contacts came through.*

"What did Chewbacca say?" Leia asked.

"I had undercover operatives locate a dissident Imperial engineer, and Chewie purchased the blueprints for the Death Star from this man," Padmé explained. "I'm hoping that the plans reveal a flaw, and we can figure out a way to destroy the Battle Station before it's completed."

"My engineers are studying the plans as we speak," Bel Iblis told the group.

"In the meantime, have you set up the ysalamiri containment cages?" Padmé asked.

"Everything is set, and ready to go," Talon said.

"May I ask what these cages look like? How they work?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Talon Karrde grinned. "I can do better than that. I'll show them to you."

* * *

Garm Bel Iblis remained at the base with Han and Chewie, while Talon Karrde escorted both of the Jedi, Luke, Leia and Padmé to a transport. They left the base, and after several klicks, stopped next to a small block building. It appeared to be partially camouflaged, as it was covered with vines. Talon pressed a code into the entry-panel, and when the door opened, inside was a lift.

The lift lowered them several hundred feet, and upon exiting the lift, Yoda paused. "Weaker becomes the Force in this place."

"I've sensed the diminishment as well, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan agreed. "But it's not completely gone at this point."

"We don't want Vader or Palpatine to know it's a trap until it's too late," Padmé told the group as they moved into a large, empty room, which was nearly fifty feet across, and almost as high. "This is the room that I'll be waiting in, after Ani, um, Vader has been contacted and is told where I'm hiding."

"He'll come in here to find you," Obi-Wan surmised, craning his neck to look at the high ceiling, and noticed the edges of the ceiling around the center of the room, an area of about twenty feet square, appeared to be ridged and indented, as opposed to the flat, dura-steel walls. The floor also had this same impression, directly below the indented area in the ceiling. "Won't he suspect a trap, considering he's being told to come to Myrkr?"

"I'm sure he will," Padmé agreed. "I'm counting on his emotions overruling his reservations."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "Then what?"

"Then… this," Talon replied, pressing a button on a wrist control unit hidden under his sleeve.

The grooved edges at the top quickly parted, and with astounding speed, bars dropped from the top, and simultaneously shot up from the floor, meeting in the center and forming one solid bar.

Talon waved his hands to indicate the cage around the room. "The inner bars coming up from the floor are a special, extra strong dura-steel, and the outer section of the bars from the ceiling –which are actually more like a tube - are coated with a special compound, made out a mixture of phrik and cortosis, two of the most expensive metals in the galaxy. Even using a laser torch, it would take hours to cut through them."

"What's phrik and cortosis?" Luke questioned.

"Rare minerals that are highly resistant to lightsabers," Talon stated. "It was extremely difficult to find enough, but I believe the cost will be worth it, in the end."

"Can't Vader just use the Force to pry the bars apart, anyway?" Leia asked worriedly.

"This is where the second piece of magic enters the picture," Talon stated. He pressed a second button, and the outer walls opened, revealing cages containing odd-looking creatures.

And just that fast, the Force inside the room completely vanished for the four Force-sensitive beings.

"Those are ysalamiri, which negates Vader's ability to use the Force. Combine those with the cage's ability to short out his lightsaber, and we'll have ourselves one powerless Sith Lord."

"I'm not certain I like this sensation," Obi-Wan admitted, looking down worriedly at Yoda, who was swaying on his feet, with his eyes tightly shut. "Are you alright, Master Yoda?"

"Crushing, is this feeling," Yoda murmured. "Unnatural it is."

"Shut the cage doors," Padmé ordered Talon. "We don't want to harm Master Yoda."

"Of course," Talon agreed. He pressed several different buttons on the control bracelet, and the bars pulled back into the ceiling and floor, and the doors to the ysalamiri cages shut.

Yoda breathed a sigh of relief as the Force, albeit still weak, returned.

"Once we have him trapped, what happens next?" Luke asked.

"Then you, Leia and Padmé leave this room," Talon stated firmly. "Even without the Force, his cybernetic limbs give him great strength. My men will take care of what needs to be done, and they will do it quickly, before he has a chance to escape the cage."

Luke frowned at Talon's words. "You intend to kill him in cold blood? Can't we just keep him as our prisoner?"

"What would be the point of that?" Leia shot back. "Look at how many beings he's killed in cold blood! He's not worthy of our mercy."

"What do you know of his worthiness?" Padmé admonished her daughter, surprising everyone in the room. "There may still be a chance!"

"A chance, Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. "For what?"

"To convince him that he's been manipulated by Palpatine!"

"Far too late, that is," Yoda stated firmly. "Once the dark side path he traveled, forever it dominated his destiny."

"Without the dark side blinding him, his own reasoning and goodness might return," Padmé said stubbornly. "You can't know for certain that it won't."

"You never mentioned wanting to rehabilitate Vader back on Alderaan," Leia informed Padmé, feeling betrayed by her mother's apparent deception. "I don't believe it's even possible."

"We need to give him that chance," Luke argued.

"Mistakes, we are multiplying. One following another," Yoda insisted.

"May I ask you a question, Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked the former Naboo queen.

"Of course," she responded.

"Why did you need Luke or Leia to enact this plan at all? Wouldn't Vader have come to Myrkr if he knew you were waiting for him?"

Padmé looked at the floor, clenching her fist. "No, Obi-Wan, he wouldn't…he _didn't_ come." She forced herself to look at the Jedi. "I've already tried to lure him to Myrkr by sending him a message I was alive and waiting for him. He… he sent a message back, stating that even if it were true, I'm still dead to him." She seemed crushed at this admission, and her shoulders sagged under the heavy weight that Anakin no longer cared whether she lived or died.

"Love, a Sith cannot feel," Yoda said sadly. "Proof this is that Vader is beyond redemption."

"He'd love his children," Padmé argued passionately. "That's why I know he'll come this time."

"You're only using us as bait," Leia stated, her face flushing with anger.

"He'll come because he loves you," Padmé insisted, then looked down at Yoda. "And that will be proof that he still can be redeemed."

"Come he will," Yoda agreed. "But not for love. Attempt to turn his younglings to the dark side, he will."

Padmé turned her imploring eyes at Obi-Wan. "Whose side are you taking? Mine and Luke's? Or Leia's and Yoda's? What if I'm right? Can you live with yourself, knowing you didn't even try?"

"We tried on Mustafar," Obi-Wan replied. "That got us nowhere, and he's been submerged in the dark side far longer, now."

"Luke and Leia weren't around, then," Padmé told him, nearly begging the Jedi Master to see her viewpoint. "It will be different this time. One more chance, Obi-Wan. That's all I'm asking."

Obi-Wan sighed, feeling much older than his years. "One more chance."

Padmé threw her arms around Obi-Wan. "Thank you."

"Thank him you should not," Yoda stated. "Greater danger are we now in."

* * *

After Garm Bel Iblis had given Han a brief tour of the small base, he escorted him into a comfortable lounge area, telling him he should wait there for the others to return. Then he left Han and Chewbacca alone while he returned to his duties.

Han flung his legs up on a sofa, and crossed his arms. "So, Chewbacca, are you gonna explain to me why you told Padmé all those things about me?"

*I told her the truth,* the Wookiee replied, taking the chair across from the Corellian.

"You told her things I never wanted you to repeat!" Han shot back accusingly. "The night I told you about my childhood was the night I got thrown out of the Navy, found the closest bar and got drunk. When I spilled my guts to you about that, it was the booze talking."

*I do recall that you spilled something from your guts that evening,* Chewie concurred.

"Very funny," Han grumbled. "That's why I left you behind. I knew I couldn't trust you."

The Wookiee stood up, and gave a loud roar of disagreement. *Are you implying I am not honorable?* He leaned closer to Han, showing his fangs for emphasis.

Han's eyes widened. "No… I didn't say that."

*Yes, you did!* Chewie responded, pointing a sharp claw in Han's face. *You are the one that showed no honor by leaving me at that spaceport!*

"You'd already been tagging after me for three weeks! I didn't want you to feel obligated to follow me around the rest of my life," Han argued. "I could've used a co-pilot, but not a bodyguard. I'm a big boy, Chewie, and you don't owe me anything."

*You were afraid.*

"Me?" Han shook his head. "I ain't afraid of anything."

*You were afraid,* Chewie repeated firmly. *You did not want someone around you that cared about your welfare, and you did not wish to become a close enough friend to care about me, either.*

Han looked out of the window, across the rolling green hillside. "Friends of mine end up dying."

*Death is a part of life,* Chewie said quietly. *You will not be able to avoid caring for the remainder of your life, Han."

For some reason, that comment caused Han's thoughts to drift to the Princess, and he knew it was already too late for him to avoid becoming emotionally entangled. Somehow, Leia had slipped past his defenses, and he'd fallen for her – hard - even though it didn't appear she felt the same way about him, or was even aware of his feelings. And by this time, even the kid and Padmé had started to matter to him. "I only care about one person – me." Those words sounded empty and hollow to his own ears.

*You are only lying to yourself,* Chewie said. *I will fulfill my Lifedebt to you, Han Solo. My Honor depends on it, and it seems to me that your Soul depends on it, as well.*

"I've made a promise to Prince Organa to take care of Padmé and Leia," Han told the Wookiee. "I intend to keep that promise."

*Because of the money, or because you care about them?*

"Uh, the money? Yeah, that's the reason."

Chewie let loose with another loud roar, this time of laughter.

* * *

Padmé could tell Leia was furious with her, since Leia had given her the silent treatment on the ride back to the base. The older woman took her daughter by her arm and pulled her aside while Talon led the others into the building. "Leia, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to say," Leia returned tightly. "Obviously, you've done nothing but lie to me since Alderaan."

"That's not entirely true," Padmé said, cringing at how close to the mark Leia's observation was. "I do need your help." When Leia only looked away, Padmé tried again. "The Rebellion needs your help. The Death Star is all too real."

"I know that," Leia snapped, turning her face briefly to glance at Padmé before once again turning away. "Why do you think I'm staying? It's certainly not on your behalf."

Padmé flinched. "I didn't know when I brought you here that … that I'd want to attempt to redeem Va… Anakin."

"It's Darth Vader."

"He was a good man, once."

"And now he's a murderer," Leia shot back. "Master Yoda is right. If he comes to Myrkr, it will only be to try and recruit Luke or myself as his obedient and evil disciple. Or perhaps kill us as a threat to his power."

"He'd never try to kill you!"

"Just like he never tried to kill you?"

"Luke thinks we should try," Padmé said, desperate to reach her daughter.

"Luke's too kind-hearted and naïve for his own good."

"You could try to be a little less harsh and judgmental, Leia," Padmé said. "It's unbecoming."

Leia took a deep breath to calm herself. "Really? And it's 'becoming' to have an affair with a smuggler fifteen years your junior?"

"I… I'm not having an affair with Han."

"No kidding," Leia said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Don't you think I figured that out before we even arrived on Dagobah? I'm not stupid, Padmé." She turned her body this time to look her mother directly in the eye. "It was yet another lie you told me. Why?"

Padmé felt herself near tears. "I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Let me get this straight," Leia said, her lips forming a thin line. "It's acceptable for you to drag me and Luke into a situation – based on lies – where we might end up dead, but you want to _protect_ me from _possibly _getting my heart broken? I'm an adult, Padmé. I can handle myself with Han Solo, or any other man that has an interest in me as a _woman._ Even my overwrought and hypersensitive aunts would allow me to make my own decisions in this regard."

"I apologize," Padmé whispered, heartbroken, yet knowing Leia was correct. "It was a horrible thing I did."

"Yes, it was."

"Han's basically a good man, Leia. I think he truly likes you."

"And I might like him," Leia said, her anger lifting a bit. "If he'd stop whining about wanting credits all the time."

"Money doesn't mean much, unless you don't have any."

The corner of Leia's lips turned up into a slight smile. "Are you taking his side?"

"I'm just pointing out there are two sides to every issue."

"Are we talking about Han, or Vader?"

"Perhaps both," Padmé said softly. Leia shook her head, and started to head toward the building when Padmé called to her, "Where are you going?"

The Princess turned back to face Padmé, amusement written across her face. "I'm going to find Han, and ask him what means more to him – me, or money. Then, depending on the answer, I'm either going to kiss him or kill him."

Then Leia left her mother standing alone, and Padmé found herself hoping that Captain Han Solo wouldn't be stupid enough to make the wrong choice.

* * *

Onboard the _Falcon_

Han was on his knees, the front of his torso was wedged under a bunk, while his backside was sticking up in the air. "I'm telling ya, Chewie," Han's muffled voice could be heard coming from under the bed, "there isn't a field-mouse under here. How can you be scared of a mouse, anyway? If you want a bunk on this ship, this is the only one available."

"He can always take your cabin," a feminine voice said. "Nice view, by the way."

The startled Corellian hurriedly pushed himself out from under the bed, and jumped to his feet upon seeing Leia standing behind him, leaning against the doorframe. Her right hand was holding a lightsaber, and in her left hand she was casually flipping a gold credit chip. "Err.. where's Chewie?"

"I saw him hurrying out of the ship as I was coming on," Leia said. "Maybe he was looking for a mouse-trap."

"Why, um, are you here?"

"I've come to ask you a question."

Han felt confused and suspicious. "Yeah? What?"

"You told Luke that you weren't having an affair with Padmé. You told Obi-Wan that you weren't having an affair with Padmé. When were you planning on telling me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Of course," Leia said somberly. "Why would an intelligent woman, with a royal pedigree no less, want to be seen with a scruffy looking nerfherder?"

"Hey!" Han protested. "Who's scuffy looking? I'll have you know that I've got some good points."

"I must admit that I noticed those points when you were bent over. So I suppose that answers my own question of why an intelligent woman would want to be seen with you." Leia stepped forward, moving closer to Han, and deliberately dropped the gold credit, noticing that he kept his eyes focused on her instead of watching where the credit rolled. "You just passed my test, Flyboy."

"What test?"

She reached up, and pulled his head down to hers. Just before she kissed him, Leia replied, "This test."

* * *

Luke watched with his family, Han and the Jedi as the small, two-man transport left the base, and headed toward Corusant with its cargo. "Are you certain that was a good idea?"

His mother nodded affirmatively. "I tried sending a holo-transmission last time. He could have thought it was merely a Rebel trap, and the woman in the holo was an imposter."

"Technically, this _is_ a Rebel trap," Obi-Wan pointed out to the former Naboo senator.

Padmé refused to dwell on the truth of the Jedi's statement. "This idea will work."

"Threepio isn't exactly the bravest droid in the galaxy," Leia said. She put her arm around Han's waist in a gesture of affection, and waited for her mother's reaction. Padmé immediately noticed, but made no comment.

"I gotta agree with the kid," Han added, looping his own arm over Leia's shoulders. "If anyone can mess things up, it'll be Goldenrod."

"Artoo is with him," Padmé stated. "He won't fail."

"Still, sneaking into the Imperial Palace, locating Vader and handing him the disk in person? You might be expecting too much."

"Poor Threepio," Leia said with a sigh. "He was so unhappy about doing this."

"Can you blame him?" Han asked with a short laugh. "Vader will probably dismantle him on the spot."

"No, he won't do that," Padmé replied. "He's the one that built Threepio."

"I can believe it," Han said. "Only someone devious and downright mean could've built a droid that annoying."

Luke and Leia were completely astonished. "Are you serious?" Luke managed to stutter. "He actually built Threepio?"

"And from only a collection of spare parts," Obi-Wan answered. "He was quite the boy prodigy. Anakin was also very fond of that astromech, Artoo."

"I've had Vader's droids as my personal assistants since childhood?" Leia asked with a stunned gasp.

"Calm down," Obi-Wan told the twins. "Anakin built C-3PO when he was a child, long before the dark side claimed him. There is nothing nefarious about C-3PO, and his memory chips were wiped of this knowledge shortly after you were born."

"Scan the little droid, he might," Yoda warned. "Find information that reveals this plan, he could."

"Neither Artoo nor Threepio has any details concerning this mission in their memory banks," Padmé insisted. "It's perfectly safe sending them, and once Anakin sees them, he'll know it's truly me that's sending the messages. He'll come this time, I'm certain."

* * *

Coruscant, several days later

The two droids headed closer to the looming Imperial Palace. "I know droids are considered expendable," Threepio whined to his companion, "but wouldn't you think our years of loyalty would have earned us something besides being sent to our doom?"

Artoo gave a toodle, and continued to roll along.

"You think this is _exciting_?" Threepio asked, sounding incredulous. "For all the circuits inside of me, I will never understand you. In the first place, we will never be able to get inside the Palace. Even if we attempt this folly, we are certain to be disintegrated by some trigger-happy stormtrooper. Why, they are even faster to blast without first asking questions than Captain Solo!"

"Berroup."

"A plan? You have a plan?" Threepio questioned. "Whatever this plan is, I am positive it will not work."

"Reeproo?"

"Well, no," Threepio said, sounding put out. "I have not considered how to get inside. Besides, I suppose it doesn't matter if we have a plan, or not. Either way, we are doomed."

If Artoo had the means to do so, he would have clobbered the protocol droid on top of his golden dome. Instead, he led the woebegone Threepio toward the 'service entrance', located far from the grand entryway that the various dignitaries and parasitic lackeys of Palpatine entered and exited on a daily basis. The little droid rolled to a stop, and gave a soft whistle.

Threepio leaned down to listen. "You want me to distract the guard? That will be rather dangerous! What, exactly, will you be doing while I risk my precious limbs?"

"Vrrroopoop."

"Ah, plugging into a circuit control panel, and entering an order to allow us inside. I see." Threepio considered the plan. "What if I can't distract the guard long enough?"

"Rirrarapp."

"Fine, then," Threepio said, huffily. "I am well aware you are fast. But what if the guard -."

Artoo gave a loud, disgusted raspberry noise, and rolled away from the protocol droid before Threepio finished his sentence.

"How rude!" Threepio cried out, hurrying after Artoo. "I was just trying to help us plan for any unexpected contingencies."

The service entrance came into view much faster than Threepio desired, but he gamely marched forward, waving his arms to attract the stormtrooper's attention while Artoo, using the shadows as cover, moved closer to the guardhouse. The little droid waited until the stormtrooper noticed Threepio and headed off, then quickly rolled next to the terminal and extended his 'arm' to plug himself into the control panel.

"Hello, good sir!" Threepio shouted unnecessarily loud. "Is this the correct entrance?"

"The correct entrance for what?" the trooper asked, annoyed at the interruption. A good smashball game was currently playing on the holo-vid, and he was missing the final few minutes.

"Well, uh, the correct entrance for protocol droids," Threepio replied lamely, not having thought this conversation through beyond waving his arms.

"Where are you from?"

"Ald… Franistan."

"Aldfranistan? Never heard of it. Where's it located?"

"No, just plain old Franistan," Threepio corrected. "Franistan is a planet, a beautiful planet I might add, where droids are treated as well as soft-tissued beings. It's just past Dantooine, and everyone is happy and contented, and war is unheard of."

"Sounds wonderful," the stormtrooper said, bored. "If it's so wonderful, why are you here?"

"Good question," Threepio responded, trying to crane his neck to see if Artoo was done. "It seems that the Emperor is interested in Franistan becoming part of the Empire, and the Maharincess of Franistan has come here to … to inform the Emperor that she's not interested. In joining the Empire, that is."

"Like Palpatine will care about her opinion," the trooper muttered, his mind still back on his smashball game.

"Exactly!" Threepio beamed. "And that's why I am here. I am a protocol droid, and fluent in over twelve million forms of communications - ."

"I don't care."

"No, I am certain you do not, but since the Maharincess of Franistan cannot speak Basic, she requires my assistance to plead her case to Emperor Palpatine. So that's why I am here, you see. To interpret the Maharincess's pleas."

"Why didn't you just go in the front gate with her?"

"Good question!"

"And…?"

"Oh, you want an answer," Threepio said, shifting nervously. "She's the Maharincess, and as such, she is required to make her grand entrance alone. Yes, that seems like a good reason. It's tradition on Franistan for the Maharincess to enter negotiations by herself. So we are required to enter in a different door, since we are not royalty."

"Who's this 'we'?"

Artoo had rolled up behind the guard, and gave a loud beep, making the trooper jump. "That's my counterpart, Artoo. He's the Maharincess's pet droid." Artoo let out a low, warning warble, which Threepio ignored. "So, could you please allow us to enter, sir?"

"I'll have to check and see if you've been cleared."

"Good idea!" Threepio said as the trooper headed back to the guardhouse. "You do that, sir! I'm certain you will find everything is in proper order for our clearance." He looked down at Artoo. "Right, Artoo?"

The little droid swiveled his dome, so as not to look at Threepio. "What are you mad about?" Threepio asked, puzzled. "I did exactly as you requested."

He stopped arguing as the guard waved them forward, and the gate rolled open. "You're all clear. Now get inside and go find your Maharincess. My game went into overtime."

The two droids hustled into the Palace walls, and headed toward the back door. "See?" Threepio said smugly. "I told you my plan would work."

* * *

The Jedi had always preached that embracing the dark side was easier than the path of the light. Now that he had lived both sides, Darth Vader wasn't too sure that was completely true. Sure, it was always easier to get angry, and embrace the rage that came with anger, than it was to remain calm and forgive stupidity and incompetence. But was the aftermath of rage easier to live with than the inner peace that accompanied charity? The rage ate away like a disease at his insides, causing his heart to race and his blood pressure to skyrocket. Crushing the trachea of a simpering fool and watching the lifeless body fall to the floor only brought the briefest moment of satisfaction. The continual state of fury that Vader lived and breathed was draining. Kneeling at Palpatine's feet, head bowed, infuriated the Sith Lord. Wasn't he the Chosen One? Why was he the one on bended knee? Why didn't the old Sith die, and leave Vader as the rightful Emperor? And why, oh why, did his Master lie to him, and tell him Padmé was dead?

Inside the meditation chamber, Vader shook his head. _No_, he amended mentally, his Master would not lie to him. Padmé was dead, and that message was only a sick, perverted ruse by the Rebels to entrap him. That was what Palpatine had told Vader, when he had presented the Emperor with the holo-message. Vader had suspected as much, but it had bothered him a great deal that Palpatine had thrown back his head and laughed until his spittle had rained down on Vader's mask. The Emperor had mocked his Second-in-Command, calling him weak and belittling the Rebel woman in the message, calling her 'an ugly shrew' and 'a harlot for the Rebellion.'

But the woman in the holo was far from ugly, and her resemblance to his deceased wife was uncanny. And Vader could not stop thinking about her, and wondering that perhaps it was Padmé. That thought, however, also enraged Vader, since the idea that she would hide from him, and keep his child from him, was abhorrent. His reverie was interrupted by the soft sound of a chime, indicating someone was waiting outside his private quarters. The Dark Lord felt the familiar stirrings of his temper rise, but struggled for control as he lowered the helmet back in place, and opened his meditation chamber. The fool stormtroopers knew better than to interrupt this private time. Whoever caused this intrusion had better hope it was worth paying the ultimate price.

Seething, Vader mentally reached outward, trying to sense who dared disturb a Sith Lord, but he could not sense anyone at the door, even as the offending chime sounded a second time. Using the Force, Vader opened the door from a distance, while keeping one cybernetic hand grasped firmly around the hilt of his lightsaber.

Outside, in the hallway, were two droids. Even though nearly twenty years had passed since he'd last seen them, Darth Vader immediately recognized the astromech and the protocol droids.

"Hello?" the ever-nervous Threepio asked. "May we enter your humble abode, Lord Vader?"

The Sith's first inclination was to crush the internal circuitry of both droids with the Force, then have his technicians pry important information from the memory chips. Instead, he felt torn by the unfamiliar sensation of indecision, and remained silent as he regarded the droids from his distant past. A past where he was young, whole, and in love. Now he couldn't remember what love had felt like, for the dark side only allowed hate to take its place in his heart. _Do I have a flesh and blood heart_, he wondered, _or was it only metal and wires, like my arms and legs?_

Threepio shuffled on his feet, and looked down at Artoo. "They didn't tell us he was unable to speak."

"Veerrobb."

"Then why isn't he speaking?" Threepio asked, waving his hand toward the Sith as he shuffled into the room. "Perhaps he has a bad case of laryngitis. Do Sith Lords catch viruses?" He tilted his head, regarding the still-as-a-statue Darth Vader. "I have often wondered why humans refer to becoming ill as 'catching' something. Catching implies they attempted to deliberately become ill, which makes no sense at all."

The Sith finally spoke, "You are just as onerous as when I first assembled you."

Following the protocol droid into the room, Artoo gave an affirmative beep to this comment just as Threepio stumbled to a halt a few feet in front of the Sith Lord. "Ah, so you can vocalize! That is most fortunate, but did I hear you correctly? You claim to have assembled me? I do not recall this event."

"Are you questioning the veracity of my statement?"

Threepio was aware that his words could affect his self-preservation. "Um, no, Sir. I would never doubt anything you said."

"That would be wise. How did you get past security?"

"Using my brilliant plan, Artoo and I were able to sneak past the guard at the outer gate. I am loathe to admit that once inside no one noticed us. Of course, being droids, that is hardly unusual. Humans seem to think we are no more than machines, and if we are noticed at all it is because someone requires our assistance."

"Why are you here?" Vader rumbled.

"We have been sent on this modest, yet incredibly daring if I do say so myself, mission by Mistress Padmé Amidala," Threepio said, turning to address the small droid. "Give the Dark Lord the message, Artoo."

Artoo tilted slightly, and illuminated a holo-projection of the same woman who had sent the previous message a few short months ago.

"_Hello again, Ani. I received your reply to my last communication, and I was disappointed in your response, to say the least. I am aware that you must have mixed feelings about the fact that I am alive. By sending C-3PO and R2-D2 to deliver this message perhaps you will realize that I am telling you the truth. And even if you believed it was me last time, and that your reply that you no longer love me is factual, I am hoping that my latest plea will convince you to come to Myrkr."_

The elegant woman stepped slightly aside, and two more people entered into view. One was an earnest young man with blond hair and blue eyes, and the other was a somber young woman with dark hair and dark eyes. The ill-at-ease young woman looked strikingly familiar, and Vader strained to remember where he had seen her. The older woman continued, _"Allow me to introduce your children, Ani. This is your son, Luke, and your daughter, Leia. As you can see, Leia strongly resembles me, and your son takes after you, before you… when you were younger."_

Beneath his mask, Vader grimaced at Padmé's slight misstep. _Before I became a monster. That's what you meant to say, isn't it?_

"_Please, Ani, listen to me. Come to Myrkr, and we can become a family, the family we should have been, before events and people prevented us from doing so. Even if you feel nothing for me, your children are here…waiting to meet you. And even if you feel nothing for me, know that I still deeply care for you."_

The transmission from the astromech ended, and Artoo gave a sad warble.

The Sith remained silent, and long minutes went by. Finally Threepio piped up, "We've successfully completed our mission, Artoo, so we should take our leave before we wear out our welcome." He twisted his head to look at Vader. "It was certainly nice meeting you, Sir Vader. I must say that the rumors regarding the evilness of Sith Lords seems overstated, as you have been nothing short of polite to us, even if you have been rather quiet. But then, it has been my experience that most humans are far too verbose, and most of the time add nothing of value to the conversation. Take, for instance, Mistress Padmé's paramour, Captain Solo. Now there is a man that I will never…"

"What did you just say?" Vader roared out, interrupting Threepio's babbling.

"That humans talk too much?"

"No! About Mistress Padmé having a paramour!"

"Oh, yes, _that _part. Well, that is rather an interesting story, even if it appears on the surface to be a bit risqué," Threepio said, unaware of how close the Sith Lord was to dismembering him with a lightsaber. "Captain Solo and Mistress Padmé both claimed to be involved with one another. Then Captain Solo apparently took an interest in Mistress Leia, and tried to say he and Mistress Padmé were never involved in the first place. Master Luke took that news quite badly, as he struck Captain Solo in the face, and there was an altercation -"

The golden droid flew backwards as if he were struck with incredible force by an invisible hand. He hit the far wall, and left a deep indention as his metal body slid down, his amber eyes dimming before turning dark.

Artoo gave a frightened toodle, and trembled on his wheels as Vader reached down, then removed the holo-disc from its slot. The Sith Lord regarded the tiny disc as he held it between his gloved fingers. _I should have gone to her when she contacted me the first time_, Vader thought darkly. _She would never have taken another man as her lover_. Vader stalked past the little droid and left the room, his black cape billowing in his wake.

When it became apparent the Sith was not returning anytime soon, Artoo wheeled over to Threepio who was leaning against the wall, arms and legs akimbo. With his 'arm', Artoo gave his friend a poke. Threepio's body clunked over with a loud crash, and Artoo gave a 'hushing' coo. The little droid rotated his dome back and forth, then extended his claw to grasp Threepio's ankle. With great effort, the little droid tugged his friend out of the room and down the lengthy corridor. It was going to be a long trip back to their ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Myrkr

Leia had been concentrating so intently on her task that she jumped in surprise when Han Solo plunked down in the chair next to her.

"Whatchya doing?" Han asked, sounding miffed. "You've been avoiding me the past few days."

"I'm building my own lightsaber," Leia replied, pointing to the various metal components and the pale yellow crystals. "I needed time alone to meditate with my crystal. It's a requirement to making a lightsaber work correctly."

Han picked up one of the stones, and held it up to the light as he squinted at it. "This is what makes a lightsaber work? How can a dumb little stone do that?"

The Princess snatched the stone from Han's fingers. "It's not dumb. This stone is called sapith, and it's commonly used in making lightsabers. The type of stone Luke is using is called adegan. Obi-Wan says Luke's new lightsaber will be green, but mine should emit more of a yellow-color blade."

"Are those the only kinds of stones that make a lightsaber work?"

Leia sighed, knowing her concentration on the project was ruined while Han was there asking non-stop questions. Not that she truly minded, actually. Talking to Han was more fun than building her lightsaber, and the end result could be just as exciting. "No. Many types of crystals can be used. They work in a lighsaber because the Force-users imbue the stones with the Force through meditation. This connection is the reason lightsabers are more an extension of a Jedi, rather than just a simple weapon like a blaster."

"Huh," Han muttered, trying to keep his eyes from glazing. "I always thought my DL-44 was pretty sophisticated."

"Sophisticated?" Leia burst into laughter. "Nothing about you qualifies as sophisticated, Nerf."

Han moved his face closer, his expression taking on that of a dangerous predator, and he whispered in a low timber against her ear, "Nothing?"

With her heart hammering, Leia twisted to gaze directly into Han's smoky eyes. "I…um, can't remember what we were talking about."

Grinning at his victory, Han leaned down and pressed his lips to the Princess's, his arms wrapping around her slender body.

A loud rapping sound made them jump apart, as though a cold bucket of water had been dumped over their heads. They turned and looked down to see a frowning Yoda, thumping his gimer stick on the table-top.

"Distractions you cause my padawan," Yoda grumbled at Han. "Find something to do, you must!"

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," Han protested, "I _was_ doing something."

"Something _ELSE!_" Yoda pointed at Leia. "Busy is she!"

Leia put her hand over her mouth to hide her amusement, and Yoda turned his wrath on his student. "Funny this is not. Forbidden were attachments in the Old Order, and reasons it is apparent."

"Good going, Flyboy," Leia grumbled. "You got me in trouble with my teacher."

Han stood up and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "If you get detention, I promise to sneak inside the cell and you can check out my good points again. Especially if you show me your points, too."

"Han Solo! You're incorrigible!"

Yoda gave a groan. "With all these distractions, never a proper lightsaber will you build."

With the lightsaber the furthest thing from her mind, Leia could only nod her agreement as she watched her 'distraction' swagger away.

* * *

Padmé gave a soft knock on the door before entering the room where Luke was busy building his own lightsaber. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said as she walked inside the equipment room. "Obi-Wan said I could find you here."

"It's not a problem," Luke replied, leaning back and rubbing his temples. "I could use a break."

The woman gave a sympathetic smile as she eyed Luke's workmanship. "It looks like you're almost done."

"It's getting there. I just hope it doesn't explode when I turn it on the first time."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Padmé said as she sat down. "Obi-Wan and Yoda have both sensed that your father is on his way." When Luke said nothing, she added, "Are you still certain we should try to redeem him?"

Her question caught Luke by surprise. "Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

"I am worried about something going wrong," Padmé admitted. "Maybe Leia and Yoda are correct. Maybe it _is _too late to save him from the dark side."

"For my own peace of mind, I'd like to give him one last chance," Luke said quietly. "I think we'll know pretty quickly if he's too far gone to turn back."

"Will it be any easier to kill him then? Or know that someone else is executing him while we wait in another room?" Padmé asked. It sounded to Luke like the question was directed more to herself than to her son.

"It won't be easy, but at least we won't question the necessity," Luke responded. Seeing his mother's unhappy expression, Luke tried to change the subject. "Leia and Han seem to be getting along really well … aren't they?"

Padmé lifted her eyebrow. "That's meant to make me feel better?"

"You're having a problem with Leia and Han's relationship? Don't tell me you're jealous!" Luke teased.

Padmé shot her son a warning glare. "I'm not convinced he's the sort of man that will make a life-time commitment to one woman."

"Has it occurred to you that Leia might not_ want_ a life-time commitment from Han? She's still a Princess, and I'm sure a lot of guys are interested in her back on Alderaan."

"So you're saying Han's the one who's going to end up with a broken heart, instead of Leia?" Padmé questioned, smiling. "With Han's renewed Wookiee life debt in place, Leia might be the one in trouble, if that's the case."

"A ticked-off Wookiee with a depressed friend and life debt to enforce, or an outraged ex-Sith Lord father, protecting his daughter's virtue." Luke pursed his lips in thought. "Either way, we'd better stay out of the way."

* * *

Coruscant, throne room

The red-head bowed before the Emperor Palpatine. "I am honored you have requested my presence, Lord Sidious."

Sitting on his throne and looking down at the young woman, the Emperor nodded. "Vader has been training you in the ways of the Sith, without my permission."

The woman dared to give a quick glance upward, then lowered her eyes once again in deference to the Emperor. "It was only to make me a more worthy Hand to you, My Master. I apologize if I have overstepped my bounds."

Palpatine leaned back in his chair, his gnarled fingers rubbing the armrests. "You should understand by now that I seldom offer forgiveness to misdeeds. However, I will allow you to make amends. I have an assignment for you."

"Whatever you require, I will do."

"Of course you will," Palpatine agreed easily. "Lord Vader requested that I allow him to check on the construction of our new battle station, but he was lying to me. He is going somewhere else, instead."

"That is very uncharacteristic of Lord Vader," the Hand responded carefully. "Do you wish me to find out where he is going?"

"That won't be necessary." The Emperor smiled, showing a mouthful of jagged, yellowed teeth, and indicated his Hand should look off to the right, where two, powered down droids had been placed. One was a blue, very old astromech, and one was a battered, gold protocol droid. "My Royal Guards caught these two droids as they attempted to leave. I know where Vader is going. It is a planet called Myrkr."

"I understand."

"It is unlikely you understand," Palpatine replied curtly, sounding annoyed for the first time since the conversation began. "Allow me to elaborate without further interruption. Several months ago, a woman claiming to be Padmé Amidala contacted Lord Vader. She desired to meet with him on Myrkr. Lord Vader came to me with this holo, and asked for direction." Palpatine leaned forward. "Do you know who Amidala was?"

"If I recall my history lessons correctly, she was a former Queen and Senator from Naboo, my Lord. I was under the impression she died shortly after you became Emperor."

"So she did," Palpatine said. "Or at least that was what the galaxy had been led to believe. If the woman in the holo is an imposter, she has undergone facial surgery to look exactly like Amidala, as well as being coached in mannerisms by those who knew her. Only the Rebels could be so devious and evil. I informed Lord Vader it was undoubtedly a trap, and he should not go to Myrkr, especially considering that planet has filthy creatures whose very life-essence creates a void in the Force."

The Hand nodded, but said nothing as she waited for the Emperor to continue.

Palpatine gave a weary sigh. "At first, Lord Vader obeyed. But now he must have reconsidered, and taken this reckless action. Therefore, I want you to go to Myrkr, and kill the Rebel woman. If there are others with her that you feel require elimination, remove them, as well."

"What if this woman turns out to be the real Padmé Amidala?"

Palpatine laughed. "All the better. Just make sure she suffers before she dies." He waved his arm. "Rise, my Hand, and do my bidding. Do not disappoint me, as Lord Vader has done."

"May I ask a favor?"

"Perhaps."

"If you have no further need for the droids, I can take them with me to Myrkr, and, if need be, use them as a cover story by saying I rescued them. Gratitude often serves to lower the defenses of misguided idealists."

Palpatine nodded. "You may take them. I was only planning on having them crushed into a cube and placed in Vader's quarters as a gift when he returned from Myrkr."

Her lips twitched in amusement. "That would have made a fine gift, indeed, My Master. Perhaps, before I turn them back on, I can place a small, timed detonator in each one, as a parting gift for whichever Rebel claims ownership."

The Emperor gave a harsh bark of laughter. "I appreciate your ingenuity."

The lithe young woman quickly stood, but bowed deeply again as a sign of respect, and backed away while keeping her head down. Beneath her veil of cascading locks of red hair, she was beaming with delight at this assignment. Killing always made the Emperor's Hand feel so… _alive._

* * *

Myrkr, three days later

The rusty, but fast ship landed outside the perimeter of the base, and was instantly surrounded by dozens of armed guards. The ramp lowered, and the Rebels were rather surprised to see a slender, red-headed woman wearing light gray slacks and a painfully bright pink tunic exit the ship. The young woman slowly raised both hands, indicating she wasn't a threat, and watched as the man in charge cautiously approached.

"Hello," the man said politely, while still taking the precaution of removing her blaster. "My name is Talon Karrde. Is there something I can help you with?"

The young woman gave Karrde her most winning smile. "My name is Trixsy Judus. I'm a freetrader from Coruscant, and I may have something that belongs to you."

Talon nodded warily. "What would that be?"

The woman turned and called up the ramp. "Come on down, you silly little dawdlers!"

The gold-colored face of C-3PO peeked around the corner, before walking stiffly down the ramp followed by the astromech droid, R2-D2. "Is this Franistan? I seem to recall that I live on a planet called Franistan."

"No, this is Myrkr," Talon answered.

"I do believe I have suffered a severe case of memory-chip impairment," Threepio said, hitting the top of his cranium with his fingertips as Artoo gave a worried toodle at his friend.

"How did you end up with these droids?" Talon questioned the woman, his suspicions spiking higher as he noted the deep new dents in the protocol droid.

"I found them," Trixsy explained, bouncing up and down on her toes. "They were in a dumpster near the Imperial Palace, just about ready to be taken to a smelter."

"What, pray tell, were you doing in a dumpster?"

"Haven't you ever heard of dumpster diving?" Trixsy asked with a giggle. "I can't tell you how many valuable things I've found in dumpsters, especially government dumpsters. Besides smuggling, I like to use whatever I find for a quick profit. You'd be surprised what someone will pay to get confidential information from being released into public domain."

"So you blackmail people?"

"Whatever gets me credits," she admitted. She waved a hand at the two droids. "Is there a reward for bringing these two back?"

Talon pursed his lips as he considered. "I suppose. How did you know to bring them to Myrkr?"

"I turned them on and asked them, of course," Trixsy replied, rolling her eyes. "The protocol droid kept insisting I take them to Franistan, wherever that is. Fortunately the astromech seems to have all his chips intact, and the protocol droid was able to tell me what the little guy was saying, and the astromech gave me your landing clearance code, too. Their ship had already been confiscated by the Imps, so they were more than happy that I offered them a ride."

"I see." Talon looked down at Artoo. "Is this story all true, Artoo?"

Artoo gave a long series of beeps and whistles, which Threepio translated, "Artoo can vouch for Captain Judus's story. Although I must add that I am most concerned about the Maharincess, considering how we were treated by the Imperials. Has she arrived safely home yet?"

Trixsy gave an unladylike snort. "See what I mean about that droid having some seriously scrambled circuits?"

"Yes, I do see," Talon said. "Well, come along, and I'll take you to their owners."

"You are taking us to the Maharincess?" Threepio asked hopefully as he followed Talon and the young woman inside the building. "I seem to recall she's quite a lovely lady, and treats all droids as well as soft-tissued beings!"

Artoo let out a long-suffering sigh.

* * *

Luke had a hard time not staring at the pretty new arrival, and blushed when she caught him staring. "Thanks for bringing our droids back."

"Oh, no problem," Trixsy said in a breathy voice as she batted her eyes at the young man, then gazed around the room at the large group. "It's such a privilege to meet you all." She looked at Obi-Wan. "A real Jedi, huh? I thought you guys were all dead."

"Someone forgot to tell us that," Obi-Wan commented dryly.

Trixsy turned her attention to Han. "You're a legend among smugglers, Captain Solo. You're the reason I picked this career."

"Smuggling is a career?" Leia asked sarcastically. "Since when?"

"Since my reputation made me a legend," Han told Leia with a lopsided grin.

"I'd really love to hang around, if you'll let me," Trixsy asked hopefully. "Please, please, please?" She concluded this request with a loud snap of the gum she was chewing.

Yoda narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Why?"

Trixsy frowned at Yoda's question. "Because I don't much like the Empire, and it might be keen to be a Rebel for a while. Does it pay well?"

"Sure it does," Luke replied with a laugh. "Just ask Han Solo."

"Hey," Han objected. "There's more to me than money." He grinned at Leia before giving her a quick kiss. "At least now there is."

"Han can be a real charmer," Padmé said, giving an exasperated shake of her head. "You'll have to ask Captain Karrde if you can join the Rebellion."

Trixsy turned her charm on the older smuggler. "What do you think? I'm a good pilot, and I'll do anything you ask. _Anything_ at all."

It was Karrde's turn to become flustered. "Well, I suppose we can always use another hand."

"That's what I'm best at… being a hand," Trixsy said with a strange smile.

"Well, follow me then," Talon mumbled. "I'll show you around."

After Trixsy and Talon had gone, Yoda remarked, "Trust her, I do not."

Luke seemed surprised. "You don't? I think she's great."

Padmé groaned. "But she's a smuggler! What's with my children and smugglers?"

"I resent that," Han protested as everyone laughed.

* * *

Onboard the bridge on the _Devastator,_ Lord Vader was seething with an emotion he'd not experienced in a very long time – jealousy. Several times he would try to reason with himself by thinking that it was quite likely the woman in the holo wasn't actually Padmé. But his dark thoughts would always return to the notion that it might be her, and that those two young people might really be his offspring. Then the rage would build up again as he thought about Padmé in the arms of another man - a faithless man by the name of Han Solo. During the trip, the Dark Lord researched the name, and found quite a dossier on Solo. Although the protocol droid had not mentioned Solo's first name, Vader had been able to quickly discern the most likely candidate. Solo's early years were a blank, but he'd been a Lieutenant in the Imperial Navy before being dishonorably discharged. Then he'd taken up a life of smuggling, and was currently wanted by both the Empire and a large number of local systems.

Vader wasn't sure what was upsetting him more – that Padmé would have an affair with such a low-life, or that Solo would have the audacity to attempt to be unfaithful to her… with her daughter. Vader's flesh and blood! Lord Vader wondered if his daughter actually returned Solo's affections. How was this making Padmé feel? Shocked? Betrayed? Angry? Vader was feeling all those emotions at the moment. Shock that his entire family might be alive. Betrayed that they had hidden from him, and that his wife was unfaithful. Anger over that betrayal. Where had they been all this time? Who had been helping to hide them? Whoever it was would pay the price for that help. He would make all the people involved with this cover-up know the true meaning of fear and pain. He would start with Solo, and then even Padmé would experience the depths of his rage. She would cower before him, and beg forgiveness and mercy. Then, and only then, would he be assuaged, embrace his family, and allow them back into his good graces.

It wasn't any wonder Palpatine had forbidden Vader from going to his wife. The Emperor had seen the future, and Palpatine's downfall at the hands of Skywalker's children was preordained. Lord Vader would soon rule the galaxy, and by his side would be a meek and obedient wife, and his two powerful, Sith children. He would finally have it all. In the far reaches of Vader's mind, where sanity still held a tenuous grip, he knew it wasn't logical that the end result of punishing Padmé for being unfaithful would result in her loyalty, or his children's loyalty. It wasn't even logical that she should have remained faithful after all these years. After all, he had Force-choked her on Mustafar. Few women would continue to love a man after being physically assaulted while nearly full term into a pregnancy. Vader roughly pushed those traitorous, if sane, thoughts aside. No, he amended mentally, she had pushed him to Force-choke her, by bringing Kenobi to Mustafar. The assault was all her fault. If she hadn't brought Kenobi to Mustafar, everything would have worked out long before now. She would be Queen of the galaxy, and everything would be perfect. He would still be a complete man, instead of a machine. Yes, it was all her fault, so she should suffer before realizing his absolution. Now, nearly twenty long years later, the Force was putting everything back into its proper place, and Vader would get what he desired and deserved.

Vader felt a nervous presence approach from behind, then heard a cough.

"M'Lord?"

Slowly and deliberately, the Sith turned to face the speaker, Captain Wermis. "Yes?"

"We have stopped at the coordinates you requested, Sir," the Captain stated, frowning. "Although I am confused, since we are nowhere near Despayre."

Despayre was the location of the nearly completed Death Star, and where Vader had initially informed the Captain they were headed upon leaving Coruscant. Taking a deep breath, Vader regarded the impertinent Wermis. "Are you questioning my orders?"

"No… no M'Lord!"

"That is a very good answer."

"Your shuttle is ready and waiting, Lord Vader."

Vader nodded. "You will wait here until I contact you with further instructions. Do not leave this location, nor give away your location by communicating with anyone. Do I make myself clear, Captain Wermis?"

"Yes, M'Lord!"

Without further comment, the Sith strode away from the trembling Captain. If the man failed in any way to follow his orders, Captain Wermis would be the first Imperial to die under the new Emperor's reign. The first, but far from the last.

* * *

Myrkr

Yoda craned his neck, looking up at the evening sky. The nighttime stars were first starting to make their appearance, the brightest ones coming into view first. "Approaching now, is he. Unaware of us, Vader yet is."

The human Jedi nodded his agreement. "He's not expecting us."

Yoda regarded his old friend with sadness. "Lie to her, you should not have."

"You're talking about Padmé?" Obi-Wan questioned. "I don't believe by giving her some hope that I was lying to her."

"Lie to yourself then, you do. Brought back, Vader cannot be. Foolish hope can be, when unreasonable the expectations are."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue, when he was interrupted by Luke rushing out of the base's exit door. "Master Kenobi! An unidentified shuttle has shown up on the incoming radar screen. General Bel Iblis is pretty sure it's Imperial class, and Talon said we should head over to the underground bunker."

Following Luke, the older Jedi headed into the base, knowing that it was imperative to mask their presence from Darth Vader before he arrived by using the few ysalamiri located in the base as Force-shields. Then it would be up to Padmé and the twins to lure Vader to the proper location. This would have to be done quickly, before Vader got close enough to the surface to alter his trajectory. As they approached the landspeeder, they could see that Padmé was already sitting in the passenger seat, and Leia was locked in what appeared to be a heated argument with the Corellian. Moving closer, their loud words became clear.

"Why can't I come along?" Han was yelling, waving his hand at the speeder as Garm and Talon looked on, uncomfortable with listening to the disagreement. "I'm fast with a blaster! Probably faster than anyone else on this base."

"You're not part of the plan," Leia shouted back, hands on hips. "You're staying here, where it's safe."

"Stay here where it's safe, while you go face an evil Sith dude with no backup?!"

"I've got backup," Leia argued, shaking her head. "My mother and Luke are coming with me."

"That's not nearly enough."

Luke put his hand on Han's shoulder. "We're not going to need blasters if everything goes as planned."

"And since when does anything go as planned?" Han asked his young friend as Luke got into the driver's seat of the speeder.

"The droids got the message through," Padmé pointed out patiently. "That went according to plan."

Han waved at the ceiling. "What if it's not just Vader that's coming? What if an entire fleet of Destroyers drop out of hyperspace and start blasting away at the surface? How will you get off the planet? You'll be klicks away from any spaceship!"

Leia smiled up at Han, pleased he was so concerned. "Are you worried about me, Flyboy?"

The Corellian flushed as he realized everyone was watching and listening for his reaction. "Uh, yeah. I promised your father, you know…"

While Chewie gave a loud warning roar for Han to shut up, it was Leia's turn to flush, her red face was caused by anger. "I thought you actually cared about me," she snapped. "I guess I was just another notch on your bedpost."

"Leia!" Padmé gasped in shock. "I didn't need to hear that. Really, truly."

Han tried to smooth over his latest mistake with the Princess. "Kriff, Leia, I _do_ care about you! I didn't mean to make you mad when I mentioned the promise I made to your father! I'd think you'd want me to keep my word. Promises are important, right?" He moved to give her a hug, but she pushed him away with a sharp elbow in his ribcage.

Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan. "Wait until I contact you before you come. I don't want to take any chances that Ani will sense you before we can trap him."

Leia jumped into the back of the speeder. "Let's get moving, Luke. If I have to look at Solo for one more second, I'm going to use my lightsaber on his questionable manhood."

Glaring at Han, Luke slammed his foot down on the accelerator and roared away from the base.

*I could throttle you sometimes,* Chewie groused at his partner. *Sometimes even more than sometimes.*

"Sometimes I wish you would," Han admitted. "But do it before I open my big mouth and insert my bigger foot."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I would like to take another speeder and follow them," he informed Talon. "Despite what Luke and Padmé would like to believe, turning Vader back to the light may prove to be a challenge."

"But what about Padmé's concern that Vader might sense you too early?" Talon questioned.

"Can you get us one ysalamiri to cover us while we travel?"

"Yes, I will." Talon raised a comlink to his lips and barked out an order to one of his men. It only took a few minutes for the Rebels to arrive, carrying a single ysalamiri.

"I'm driving you there," Han declared, thinking about how he'd messed up with Leia and how he needed to do something drastic in order to get back into her good graces. "And I ain't taking 'no' for an answer."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Captain," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

*Great,* Chewie moaned sarcastically. *I always wanted to face down a Sith Lord before I died.*

"Then today's the day, pal," Han said.

Talon rubbed his neck as he considered. "Padmé won't like this."

"But they might need the assistance," Garm said. "And if they don't know they have backup, then Vader might not sense it, either."

"Then we're in agreement," Obi-Wan stated. "Let's get moving. We need to be in place before Vader arrives."

"Go with you, Jedi Kenobi, I will not," Yoda suddenly declared. "Needed here, I am."

"Why?" Han questioned the old Jedi. "What's gonna happen here?"

A stubborn expression appeared on aged Yoda's face. "Insists I remain here, the Force does." He wagged a finger at Obi-Wan, and the human Jedi leaned down as Yoda whispered in his ear, "Watch the newcomer, I feel I must."

Obi-Wan nodded, although he was greatly concerned for Yoda. Ever since they had arrived on Myrkr, Obi-Wan could sense his comrade's declining vitality. "I trust your insight, Master Yoda. Take care."

"You must, as well," Yoda replied. "If…."

"Yes?" Obi-Wan prodded.

"If I see you not again in this existence, know that we will meet when joined with the Force we become."

* * *

Darth Vader angled his ship toward the green planet. Reaching out with the Force, he could feel vast areas in the forested regions that were empty spaces where life should be pulsating. Vader knew this was the effect of the ysalamiri, and it was certainly cause to suspect the people in the holo were leading him into a trap. But the planet also had vast plains, and the coordinates that his wife had provided indicated she would be waiting in an area where life could be sensed. The Sith mentally honed in as his ship swooped lower, and he drew a sharp intake of breath. The presence that he sensed was that of Padmé, and no matter how devious and smart the Rebels were, they could not forge her Force-signature.

He could also sense two unfamiliar presences, and they were powerful in the Force. _My children,_ Vader thought, his heart racing in anticipation. It was true, then. Unbelievably, after nearly twenty years of suffering, both mentally and physically, the Force had seen fit to finally reward his loyalty. He was truly the Chosen One, and this was proof. He was about to be delivered from years of servitude, and raised up to the ultimate heights of glory. He would be the New Emperor. The galaxy would be rightfully his to control and rule over.

But first he had business to take care of down on Myrkr. Vader set his ship down next to a small building. No weapons could be seen, yet his sense of danger seemed to be growing with each passing moment. He reached out with the Force, and knew his wife and children were below ground. He approached the doorway, and as he reached for the 'open' button, the door parted silently, as if in anticipation of his arrival, revealing a lift. Cautiously, Vader stepped inside, and simply waited for the next act. The doors shut, and the elevator lowered him quickly and smoothly down. Inside his mask, he swallowed hard against the dryness of his throat. Why should he be so nervous? He was a Sith Lord, and if anything, his unfaithful wife and deceiving off-spring should be the ones feeling apprehensive, not him.

The doors parted.

* * *

"So soon leaving the base, Captain Judus?" Yoda questioned as he came quietly up behind the young woman just as she was about to mount a speeder bike in a deserted section of the Rebel hanger.

The red-head hid her surprise well, and she glared down at the old Jedi Knight. "Captain Karrde asked me to check out the base sensors. To make sure they're still working, you know."

"Mind you not if I ask Captain Karrde to confirm this?" Yoda asked politely, waving a small comlink at the woman. "Odd it seems that a newcomer as yourself he would trust so quickly."

Trixsy shrugged, and swung her leg back over the bike seat as she dismounted. "Sure, go ahead."

Keeping his eyes on the woman, Yoda raised the small device to his lips, but he never got the chance to turn it on. The woman drew a silver tube out from under her vest, and ignited an orange-colored blade, swinging it down at the Jedi's head. Yoda was amazingly fast, and back-flipped away from the weapon, and the lightsaber only caught the edge of his brown robe. The ancient Jedi turned on his own lightsaber, and took up a defensive stance. "Knew you reeked of the dark side, did I," Yoda mumbled.

Trixsy arched her eyebrow. "Calling me smelly is just plain rude. I'll have to teach you some proper respect, old Jedi."

Then she attacked with a fury that surprised Yoda, her blade slashing away, and forcing him to back up as he called on the Force for strength. Twirling around, Yoda quickly dove low, under her blade, and slashed at the woman's ankles. The dark-Force user was startled at the old Jedi's ability, since she had considered him far past his prime, and Yoda's blade singed the front of her boots before she was able to flip over Yoda, and out of harm's way.

"You've still got a few tricks up your moldy old sleeve, I see," she panted out, eyes narrowing.

"The Force is my ally," Yoda responded, although even those few words came with great effort. Deep down, Yoda knew that even the Force was not able to prevent the inevitable. This woman obviously had been trained by someone that knew the ways of the darkside, and knew that Yoda's greatest weakness was his advanced age. His time remaining had been limited even though his old friends had been too kind to mention how he'd aged during his years spent on Dagobah. And although the Force was still present here on Myrkr, it was definitely diminished. That, too, was having a profound negative effect on his health.

The young woman gave a snort of contempt. "It's a good thing it is, because I see all your Jedi buddies left you behind."

"My choice that was," Yoda responded, waving his lightsaber and circling around the red-head. "Stayed behind to stop you I did."

"You stayed behind to die," Trixsy mocked, and having caught her breath, started her attack anew. "And you're making me late. Being late makes me cranky, but I've got a tracker on the Skywalkers' hovercraft, so I can always catch up."

Yoda managed to hold off her latest assault with great effort, and found himself backed into a corner. He dared to glance up at the high ceiling, where a holo-cam light flashed.

The Emperor's Hand noticed where the Jedi was looking. "Don't count on help arriving anytime soon," she taunted between raining down hard blows with her weapon. "I've disabled the security camera by forcing it into running a pre-recorded loop. Anyone looking at this scene will see a nice, quiet room."

"Planned well, have you," Yoda conceded. Calling on his last reserves of the Force, Yoda raised his blade to defend himself against the relentless onslaught, and shut his eyes. _Trust her, you must not_, he tried calling to Obi-Wan. _Agent of the darkside is she… _Even as her blade sliced through his torso, Yoda knew his message had not reached his old friend. The ysalamiri covering Obi-Wan's Force-signature had done their job too well.

The Emperor's Hand felt a rush of adrenaline in her victory. She moved closer to her victim, stabbing the old Jedi in his neck to ensure he was well and truly dead. Her blade shimmered intensely, and then for a brief moment the glow faltered. When the Hand blinked, she looked down at the ground only to see the small brown robe drop to the floor, as though it had deflated. The Hand poked at the empty robe, confused. Had her prey somehow escaped? She glanced around the hanger, and could see no one in the area. Whatever had happened, she couldn't worry about it right now. The Hand's mission could not be compromised by the disappearance of Jedi Yoda. She jumped on her pre-chosen speeder bike, and roared away at full speed, briefly glancing down at her tracking screen to note the direction that the Skywalkers' landspeeder had taken.

* * *

Inside the bunker, the room was dim and the air was musty. Vader didn't notice either, since his mask filtered the oxygen and the goggles allowed him to see in almost complete darkness. He focused immediately on three humans standing at the far wall, and igniting his lightsaber he took a large stride forward. The movement put him almost – but not quite – far enough in the room to be standing within the bars that would trap him inside the cage. "WHY?" Vader roared out, shaking his gloved fist at the three people as his voice echoed menacingly off the flat walls.

Padmé stepped forward, placing herself inside the grooved edge of the trap. She reached out as well, but her hands were flat, palm side up in a conciliatory gesture. "Ani, I'm so terribly sorry for what happened to you on Mustafar."

"Do not call me that disgusting name! You've lied to me," he growled out, trembling in rage. "Starting back on the hellish planet, and lasting for almost twenty years, you've lied to me." Even though the Force was diminished for the Sith Lord, he still had enough power to grab his wife and yank her toward him. Once in his strong grasp, he roughly threw her to the floor at his feet and ignited his lightsaber. Holding the humming blade at her temple, he looked back at the two people still standing across the large room. "How long have you known that I am your father?" he snarled loudly.

Luke glanced over at Leia, and both tightened their grip on the handle of their new lightsabers. Earlier, they'd turned the weapons on, and both Obi-Wan and Yoda had been pleased to see their handiwork had created a functioning weapon. But neither lightsaber had ever been truly tested, and it was always possible they could falter in a battle. It was Leia that replied first, "You'll never be my father! It takes more than a two minute act of intimacy to claim that title."

"Don't antagonize him," Luke whispered out of the side of his mouth.

Despite the quietness of the statement, Vader heard it. "I am far beyond antagonized at this point." He looked down at the ashen face of Padmé. "I want to know all about your lover. Or should I say our daughter's lover?" When she didn't answer, he continued, loud enough that his children could hear him clearly. "Perhaps you both share him? Why don't you speak, my lovely wife?" With his boot, he gave her a sharp kick in her thigh, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Luke cried out, igniting his green blade and rushing forward to defend his mother.

Vader gave a quick, hard slash with his own blade, easily deflecting his son's first blow. "Do not be foolish," the Sith warned. "I can, and will, kill her without remorse if you try to attack me again." He lowered the red blade back to its original place at Padmé's temple while Luke backed away. "Tell me about Solo."

"Han? He was never my lover," Padmé said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "I've never loved anyone but you, Ani."

"C-3PO may be a lot of things, but he is incapable of making up nonsense," Vader responded bitterly. "I am so very tired of your lies, Senator Amidala." He moved the blade closer, and he could see her hair start to smolder and singe as she covered her eyes in fear. _Yes_, he thought, his heart racing in glee. _Fear me and cower_, _traitor!_

"Threepio wasn't making anything up," Leia spoke up, daring to step closer although it placed her inside the trap area. "Mother was under the delusion that by allowing me to believe Han was her lover, I wouldn't become interested in him. It was all a misunderstanding, and Threepio never heard the real story."

"I do not believe you," Vader stated.

"It's the truth, Father," Luke said, slowly trying to put Vader between Leia and himself. He couldn't try anything until Padmé was out of harm's way. "We've no reason to lie to you."

"I can think of many reasons you are lying." He looked back down at his wife. "Explain why you allowed me to believe you died. And why you kept my children from me!"

"You had changed," Padmé whispered. "The man I loved would never have hurt me. If you tried to kill me once, you would try again, and I was so very frightened, Ani. After I gave birth, Obi-Wan and Yoda took the babies and gave them to good homes, so they'd be safe."

"Once again, Obi-Wan haunts me," Vader rumbled. He pointed his finger at Luke. "Where did you live? Who raised you?"

"I grew up on Tatooine," Luke replied. "Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen raised me."

"So they betrayed me, as well."

"No!" Padmé shouted, suddenly fearing for the Lars' safety. "They thought Anakin Skywalker was dead."

Vader regarded that comment silently, before turning his attention to Leia. "And where did you live?"

"I grew up on Alderaan," Leia replied, refusing to show fear in front of Darth Vader.

"Princess Leia Organa," Vader said, suddenly remembering where he'd seen the young woman before. "A senator, like your wayward Mother." He nearly laughed under his helmet. "Tell me, son, how did you like finding out that your twin sister grew up in luxury, as a rich, pampered Princess, while you toiled away in the heat as a slave to a dirt farmer?"

"I… I wasn't a slave," Luke stammered out as a strange sensation swept through his emotions. Why was he suddenly _resenting_ his sister? He tried to push the feelings aside, but they weighed him down like a suffocating cold, wet blanket.

"Are you certain?" Vader questioned intently. "There are many forms of slavery, son. Did Lars give you a choice to work endless hours in the hot dirt, or not? Or was it expected of you? If you wanted a bed to sleep in, or food to eat, would they have given it to you if you had refused their orders?"

"Don't listen to him, Luke," Leia shot out. "He's playing mind games with you."

"Or am I the only one that's telling the truth?" Vader chided. His blade moved slightly away from Padmé, and he jerked her to her feet. "Perhaps sending Luke to Tatooine as Lars' servant was Obi-Wan's ultimate form of revenge. What better irony than sending my off-spring back to the place I grew up as a slave?"

"You were a slave?" Luke questioned in surprise.

"Padmé failed to tell you that?" Vader asked sarcastically. "What a shock. After all, how can she manipulate you against me, if you have sympathy for the devil?"

"I've never called you a devil, and I wasn't trying to manipulate them," Padmé argued. She glanced at the floor, and noted with despair that Vader was still outside the trap area. She tried to take a step inside the trap, but Vader jerked her back to his side with such force that her head snapped back and her teeth rattled together.

"Then why are they here, Senator Amidala?" Vader hissed out. "Why did you really lure me here with your song about family and togetherness? I am tired of the lies, and if you refuse to tell me the truth, right now, I will snap your neck and take great pleasure in watching you die."

"Obi-Wan and Yoda have trained us as Jedi!" Luke yelled, trying to distract Vader from following through with his threat. "You're here because it's our destiny to destroy the Sith."

Vader actually bit out a harsh laugh. "The timid Jedi Masters cannot face me, so they send my own barely trained children to attempt to do what they could not. You will fail, and then you will both be dead while Kenobi and his cowardly friend run away and hide for another twenty years."

"If you're so certain that you'll prevail, then let our mother go, and face us," Leia challenged the Sith. She turned on her own yellow-hued blade. "Unless you're the one that's afraid."

Vader threw Padmé aside, and she stumbled and fell against the outer wall. "If… _when_ I defeat both of you, she will quickly follow you in death," Vader warned.

"First things first," Leia said, lunging at the Sith while Luke attacked from the opposite direction.

* * *

"Do you have a plan?" Han asked the Jedi as he pulled the landspeeder up next to where Luke had parked. He frowned as he noticed the Imperial-class shuttle parked nearby, knowing it belonged to the man the entire galaxy feared.

"The Force will be my guide," Obi-Wan stated, then put his hand to his forehead. "I wish we could move this ysalamiri away."

"Yeah," Han grumbled unhappily. "How can the Force guide you if you can't use it? Not that I believe in the Force, mind you. But if I did, then I'd have to wonder about that."

Obi-Wan smiled indulgently. "You and Chewbacca should stay up here, as backup."

"Not a chance!" Han argued hotly. "I came along for a reason. The woman I love is down in that hole."

*When Leia isn't around, he says the right words,* Chewie complained. *Why is that?*

Han flushed. "Well, it's hard to say it to her face. Besides, she's a princess, and I'm nothing more than a two-bit smuggler. She won't want me to hang around after all this is over with."

"You should give her more credit," Obi-Wan said, pressing the control panel buttons to the lift. "She might surprise you."

"Yeah? Her daddy might be even more surprised."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he entered the lift, and Han crowded in next to him. "Which father are you more concerned about? The one you've met, or the one you're about to meet?"

"Uh, I hadn't thought about that," Han admitted.

"When the door opens, stay behind me," Obi-Wan instructed. "And whatever you do, don't fire your blaster at Vader. That will only make him mad."

*Yeah, Han,* Chewie woofed out. *Try not to make the Sith mad, okay?*

* * *

Padmé could barely drag her eyes away from the clashing lightsabers. Red, green and yellow blurred together into a rainbow swirl of colors. She knew her children had to manipulate Vader into the middle of the room, and both Luke and Leia had to be outside the trap before she could press the button on her wrist control. As the battle raged, Vader was easily able to fend off both his off-spring, and Padmé felt a complete loss of hope that Anakin Skywalker could be redeemed.

Blinking against the bright light cast by the sabers, she waited… and waited for the right moment. The fight continued in the center of the room, and Leia back-flipped over Vader and out of the cage area. Then Luke spun around, and rolled away, leaving Vader standing alone…

Padmé reached for her wrist band, and before she could press the button that would slam the bars down from the ceiling and up from the floor, the lift door burst open….

Completely disregarding Obi-Wan's instructions, Han Solo pushed past the Jedi Master and promptly started firing his blaster at the Dark Lord of Sith.

* * *

Padmé wanted to scream in frustration as Vader easily parried and blocked the blaster shots fired by Han. As Obi-Wan moved toward Vader with his ignited lightsaber, Chewie rushed in holding the single ysalamiri they had brought with them. _I have to trap him, before it's too late,_ was her only coherent thought, and pressed both the button to the hidden bars as well as the second button, which opened up the walls, revealing the rest of the ysalamiri.

Even though the cage bars fell down from the ceiling and rose up from the floor with fantastic speed, the scene seemed to unfold in slow motion to Padmé's abject horror. She could see the billowing black cape of her husband as he rushed forward to engage Obi-Wan in battle, and when the room suddenly became completely void of the Force, she saw him stumble in confusion. That slight stumble was enough to prevent the Sith Lord from completely escaping the area inside the trap, and what happened next was far worse than merely getting caught inside the bars. The lowering top bar nicked the armored helmet as it hurtled to the floor, and Vader spun around and fell sideways, just as another post, rising up from the floor, caught his torso, driving the durasteel spike through his side. For a long second, he physically was jerked upward, and with a roar of agony, dropped his lightsaber to the ground as his body, still impaled by the bar, slid to the floor.

Luke screamed, "Father!" Luke looked briefly at his mother, his face ashen. "What did you do?" Without waiting for Padmé to reply, he rushed around the now completed cage to Vader's side, while Padmé stood frozen in shock.

"Shut the cages!" Obi-Wan yelled out, hurrying to help Luke. "Retract the bars!"

Padmé stood still, unable to tear her gaze from the scene of her writhing husband, or move to obey Obi-Wan's orders. A second later, she felt Leia take her wrist and press the controls.

"It went completely through his entire right side," Luke yelled to Leia. "Contact the medics… he's bleeding badly."

Leia hesitated. "Maybe we should…"

Snapping out of her stupor, Padmé turned to face her daughter. "Should, what? Allow him to bleed to death?"

"He _was _trying to kill us," Leia tried to point out, seeing the disgust on her mother's expression.

By this time, Han had reached Leia's side. "Are you alright, sweetheart? I was only trying to help."

Padmé directed her wrath toward Han. "Help? You considered that _helping_? You destroyed our one chance! Everything was going exactly as we'd planned! He would have been trapped inside the cage, and cut off from the Force, if you hadn't come blasting in, uninvited! How dare you! You are completely useless… no, you're worse than useless. You're nothing more than a stupid liability! I wish I'd never hired you… I wish I'd never heard the name 'Solo'!" She rushed away from the astounded Corellian, and toward her gravely injured husband as she spoke urgently into her comlink.

Han was deeply hurt by Padmé's accusations, and told Leia, "I messed everything up, and now your mother hates me."

Leia reached up and touched his cheek. "My mother can't see the truth, Han. There isn't any hope for reaching the man once called Anakin Skywalker," she whispered. "I'm impressed you came down here to try and help me, even if you did it in your usual style of shoot-first and ask-questions-later."

"What makes you think I always shoot first and ask questions later?"

Leia arched her eyebrow. "So you're saying you never do that?"

"No, actually I do it all the time."

"Now that's a surprise," Leia said dryly. "I never would have guessed."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Well, no," Leia said. "But I don't know how you're ever going to earn back my mother's and my brother's respect." She waved toward the huddled group, frantically trying to stop Vader from bleeding to death. "Especially if the Sith dies."

Han nodded, instead wondering what was going to happen to him if the Sith survived.

* * *

The Emperor's Hand was livid. Sitting on her speeder a klick away from the empty landspeeder that she'd tracked to this point, she could also see the Imperial shuttle, as well as a second landspeeder. All the occupants were undoubtedly already inside the building. This was not going according to her plan, which had been to kill Padmé with a well-aimed sniper shot before they arrived. Now there would be far too many people inside the bunker, even for her sharply honed skills to handle.

She had just decided to wait and see who ended up coming out of the bunker alive, when she noticed a small, fast moving ship swooping down from the direction of the Rebel base, and landing next to Vader's shuttle. She flattened herself down into the tall prairie grasses, and watched the scene through her macrobinoculars. The men that rushed out of the ship were obviously medics, and the Hand smiled. Perhaps the situation had resolved itself, and the worthless Rebels were dead or dying by the wrath of Darth Vader.

Moments later, a hover-gurney was pushed out of the lift and the Hand nearly dropped her macro's in shock. The person on the gurney was none other than Lord Vader himself, and it was obvious the Rebels were doing everything possible to keep him alive. The Hand moved her sights toward the door, and watched as Padmé, her children, the Jedi, Solo and the Wookiee exited. Padmé was obviously extremely distraught, and was leaning on her son's shoulder for support, while Leia and Solo seemed to stay back, away from the sobbing woman.

The Hand pursed her lips thoughtfully, and recalled earlier in the day when Talon had first introduced her to Padmé's twin children, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. The Hand had nearly swallowed her gum she'd been so startled, and she'd instantly understood how Vader had been lured to Myrkr after Palpatine had ordered him to stay away. She would have to get word to her Master about this turn of events, informing him of the fact that Vader had living off-spring. She wasn't certain how her Master would react to this news – it might please him to learn that he could train another apprentice, or it might infuriate him that there was another threat to his throne.

As she thought further, it occurred to the Hand that these spawns of Vader might be a threat to her status. And Palpatine _had_ told her to eliminate any threats, so it stood to reason that she should eliminate them, as quickly as possible. Contacting Palpatine was unnecessary at this point, the Hand decided. The entire Skywalker family, Vader included, would have to die. With Vader incapacitated, it should be a fairly simple task, and Yoda was kind enough to fade away and not leave behind a suspicious body to complicate matters.

Then no one would be alive to interfere with the Emperor's Hand plan to become his Second-in-Command.

* * *

The Corellian sighed, and leaned against the wall, his eyes focusing on Leia, who was sitting across the room on a well-worn sofa, next to Obi-Wan. "It was Obi-Wan's idea to head out there."

*But it wasn't Jedi Kenobi that fired away without first understanding the situation,* Chewie replied.

"Vader was fighting Luke and Leia!" Han protested. "Anyone could see they needed my help."

*You need to learn restraint,* Chewie admonished.

"Restraint? What's that mean?" Han questioned as he watched Padmé pace the waiting area inside the medical unit. The older woman had refused to speak to Han, even after he'd offered several apologies. "Kriff, Chewie. I seem to get one Skywalker after another mad at me."

*The Princess has forgiven you,* Chewie woofed out.

"Well, Padmé is still furious, and Luke is hotter than a nova blast at me, too."

*You do have a way with people,* Chewie conceded.

A moment later, the outer door opened, and a human doctor accompanied by a Em-Dee droid walked in the room. Padmé rushed over, her eyes wide. "Tell me!"

The doctor gave a humorless smile. "He's lost quite a bit of blood and he's quite weak, but he'll live."

Padmé let out a relived sob, and Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you, doctor."

"I'm not certain you should be thanking me," the doctor commented. "I didn't sign on with the Rebels to save the life of an Imperial Sith Lord. This is something we might all live to regret."

"Just do your job, Doctor," a firm voice said from behind the man. Talon stepped further into the room as the doctor nodded and left. "General Kenobi? Have you seen Master Yoda lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I haven't," Obi-Wan said, standing and walking over to the group. "I should be able to sense him through the Force, now that there are no ysalamiri blocking me, yet I cannot."

Talon held up a small brown robe, which had been burned into two sections. "This was Yoda's, correct?"

Obi-Wan took the robe gingerly. "Yes. It's been cut by a lightsaber."

"There was no body, or blood."

"There wouldn't be," Obi-Wan replied. "A lightsaber wound cauterizes instantly."

Leia had walked over. "Master Yoda's dead, isn't he?" Even as she said the words, she felt a heaviness drop over her spirit. Her Master was gone… she could feel it, and the knowledge hurt more than she thought possible. "Who killed him?"

"My guess would be our new arrival, Captain Judus," Obi-Wan answered grimly.

"Trixsy?" Luke asked. "No. That's not possible!"

"It's more than possible… it's probable," Talon said. "Our techs looked your protocol droid over to see what was causing his confusion. C-3PO had a high-powered thermal detonator implanted inside his central processor, set to explode from a long-range, remote control device. The astromech had one inside him, too. Both devices have been removed without harming the droids, and the protocol droid seems to have recovered his proper memory."

"Only one person could have done that," Leia said firmly. "Trixsy's an Imperial agent."

Obi-Wan regarded the charred robe. "She's more than just an Imperial agent. She's a trained assassin that can use the dark side of the Force."

"And to make matters worse," Talon said. "She's completely disappeared, too."

* * *

It was late at night, and Vader had still not regained consciousness after the delicate surgery. The doctor had told the Skywalker family that the Sith had lost enormous amounts of blood, and his blood pressure had plummeted well into the danger zone. It would remain to be seen if that loss of blood had impaired his mental abilities when he woke.

Padmé sat in the darkened room, watching her husband's labored breathing. The black helmet had been removed, as well as the armor chest plate, and Vader's pale and scarred head was resting against a pillow, while tubes ran from his nose and mouth. As a precaution against escape should he miraculously awaken, his artificial legs had been removed, and his cybernetic arms had their connections switched off. The Sith Lord was as helpless as it was possible to make him, short of surrounding his bed with ysalamiri. Obi-Wan had advised against that, saying it was possible that cutting Vader off from the Force entirely might cause his death. Despite the terrible scene at the bunker, Padmé felt in her heart that Anakin was still there, underneath all that rage and anger. The plan to cut off Anakin from the Force would have worked, if they'd had the time.

A distraught Princess Leia, however, had come to the conclusion that Vader was too far gone to be brought back to the Light, and had agreed with the doctor's comments. She also firmly believed that Trixsy must have been working with Vader, and that Vader was just as much to blame for Yoda's death as the Imperial assassin. Since there was no proof either way, it was difficult to disagree with her assessment.

The Rebel base had been put on high alert, and the security forces were on the lookout for Captain Trixsy Judus.

* * *

The Emperor's Hand had gotten into tight security areas many times in the past, and using the Force as her cover, easily slipped back inside the Rebel base. The Rebels were busy looking for a slender red-head, but Trixsy no longer appeared to be human, much less a red-head. Vader had taught her well, and she knew how to manipulate the immediate area around her aura to present an entirely new look. Trixsy was now a Twi'lek Rebel Security Officer, and no one questioned her as she headed toward the infirmary. She felt a twinge of guilt over the fact she had not contacted her Master about what was taking place on Myrkr, but shoved the guilt aside.

She was simply doing what the Emperor had ordered – kill all threats.

* * *

Luke couldn't sleep, even though his mother had assured him she would contact him if his father's condition changed in any way. Tired staring at the ceiling, Luke got out of bed, and got dressed. He kept thinking about the mysterious red-head, and he got a cold chill whenever he thought about her, and the scorched robe of Jedi Master Yoda. It seemed that the Force was prodding Luke to do something, and the only thing he could think to do was check on his mother and father.

As he left his room and headed through the maze of halls, his mind was focused firmly on the infirmary, and he reached out to his injured father, focusing his thoughts on trying to break through the wall of pain and the haze of the drugs. Behind that wall, Luke believed he could sense that his father was desperately trying to reach back, and he quickened his pace. Luke felt caught between Leia's declaration that Vader was evil beyond redemption, and his mother's insistence that Anakin Skywalker was a victim, tangled inside the dark web of lies of Emperor Palpatine. She had said that if it hadn't been for Obi-Wan's - and especially Han's - impetuous behavior, they could have reached the man Anakin once had been. Luke was conflicted about this idea, truly wanting to save his father, yet unable to deny that Darth Vader would have killed all of them, given the chance.

So engrossed in his thoughts, Luke didn't notice someone following him at a discreet distance.

* * *

The Twi'lek Security Officer was now, to anyone that noticed, a Twi'lek nurse. No one noticed her, and the Emperor's Hand was amused at the ease of her infiltration. The soft sound the door made when it opened was muffled by the hissing life-support equipment, as well as the ongoing noise of the medical unit in general.

Sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room was the traitor Padmé Amidala. Her chin was resting on her chest, and her eyes were shut in a restless slumber. The Hand's eyes focused down to the person lying in the bed, cringing in disgust at the sight of the helmet-less Darth Vader. So under all that intimidating metal, that was all he was... a decrepit old man, deformed, pathetic, and helpless. She would be doing him a favor by ending his pitiful existence. _This was going to be too easy_, the Hand thought gleefully. _Which one to kill first?_

Almost silently, she moved around the foot of the bed, and with the hilt of the lightsaber in her grasp, she raised her arm. _One quick slice on the back of her neck_, she mused, _and the Queen will lose her head._ It was almost a shame not to wake her first, and allow her a final moment to realize her fate before the end. The Hand wondered about the rumors that sentient beings could actually _think_ for a few seconds after having their heads cut off. What would be that final reflection? Fear? Pain? The need to draw a breath, when there were no longer lungs to inhale from?

With her finger on the switch, she pressed the 'on' button, and the bright blade hummed to life just as the hospital room was suddenly flooded with a bright, overhead light. The Hand blinked her disoriented eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening. A green lightsaber blade intersected her own weapon, pushing the blade away from Padmé's head.

"Back off, Trixsy," Luke said, forcing her backwards with his weapon. "Or whatever your name is."

"My name is none of your business, spawn of traitors," the woman taunted. "I guess you'll be the first Skywalker to die, instead of your mother."

By this time, Padmé had awakened, and leapt to her feet as she tried to put distance between herself and the humming lightsaber.

"You're not working with Vader?" Luke questioned, blocking her blows with his own blade.

The woman gave a snort. "I only used Vader to train me in the ways of the Sith. I work for my Master, Lord Sidious."

"Who?"

"You probably know him better as Emperor Palpatine," the Hand responded, surprised when Luke turned on an offensive rush.

The Imperial deflected Luke's strikes with her blade, and waved her free hand at the respirator machine. The huge machine lifted up, and spun across the room toward Luke, who barely had time to duck and roll away from being crushed against the wall.

On the bed, Vader let out a gasp, his injured lungs no longer being supplied with life-giving oxygen. "Ani!" Padmé cried out, rushing to her husband's side as the Imperial agent slashed down on the mattress. If Vader's legs had still been attached, she would have severed them; but as it was, all she destroyed were the blankets and support foam.

"Father?" Luke shouted, desperately hoping that his father would be able to live long enough for Luke to end this fight and prevent his father from suffocating.

Laughing, the Imperial used her powers to flip the bed onto its side, and the unconscious Sith rolled onto the floor, despite Padmé desperately holding onto her husband's limp body. Luke rushed to help, and the assassin took full advantage of the distraction by sending the chair Padmé had been sitting on toward Luke's unguarded head. The leg of the chair clipped his temple, and Luke stumbled and fell to the ground, losing his grip on the handle of his lightsaber as his vision blurred from the impact.

The Emperor's Hand snarled in triumph, as she lifted her arm to bring down her blade on Luke's exposed neck. "I've won, Jedi. But, then again, I _always _win."

Luke could hear his mother's scream of fear as he stared up at the hard eyes of his killer. Then a shot was fired from the doorway, and the hard eyes of the Imperial altered to that of shock and pain. She moved her gaze from Luke down toward her own body, and Luke saw a blackened hole in the center of her chest, where her heart had been beating a moment earlier. She lifted her eyes one more time to Luke's, and her mouth opened but no sound left her lips as she dropped her weapon from her suddenly numb fingers. Then she fell to the floor, her life force rapidly fading from her eyes. A second later, she was dead.

The Jedi looked over to the doorway as doctors and nurses rushed past. "Han? Why are you here?"

The Corellian walked over and pulled Luke to his feet. "Couldn't sleep, since Leia was tossing and turning too much. I went for a stroll, and then I saw you so I followed you to see where you were headed. It's my job to keep you alive and out of trouble, kid." He gave a quick jerk of his head toward the dead woman. "Sorry I had to kill her, but it seemed like a good idea."

"You don't have to apologize," Luke replied. "I appreciate not being dead."

Together they watched as Vader was placed back on the bed, and a new respirator was hurried into the room. Before the tubes were inserted, Vader coughed and opened his eyes.

"ANI!" Padmé cried out, reaching over and stroking his bald head. "Can you hear me?"

"I… can hear you," his strangled voice rasped. "Is that you, Mom?"

"No, I'm not your mother. It's Padmé." She leaned closer, so he could clearly see her face. "You're going to be alright," Padmé said soothingly. "I promise."

"Perhaps…perhaps I do not wish to get better," the Sith Lord whispered.

"Don't say that, Father," Luke said, sensing the confusion and the conflict that was in his father's spirit. "We'll do whatever it takes to make you get better."

Vader focused his haunted eyes on his son. "Why would you care? Why… why would you want me to recover? It's obvious you lured me here to kill me."

"No!" Luke protested. "We wanted you to turn away from the dark side. That's why we had you come to Myrkr."

The man turned his neck to look back up at his wife. "I tried to kill you." The remark held neither regret nor apology. It was simply a statement of fact.

Padmé wondered which event Anakin was referring to, but decided not to ask. "That wasn't my Anakin. But I know you'll heal; both your body and soul."

"I no longer have a soul to heal," the Sith stated. "If I could, I would still strike you down."

"I don't believe that," Luke said, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in cold fear.

"You don't know the power of the dark side."

Not knowing how to respond to that grim proclamation, Luke decided to change the subject. He gazed down sadly at the pretty, but quite dead young woman. "Did you know her, Father? Was she working for you?"

With great effort, Vader turned his head, and looked down at the floor. "She was my apprentice, and one of Palpatine's Hands. Her name was Shira Brie."

"So Leia was right? You brought her here?"

Vader coughed harshly, then caught his breath. "No, I did not bring her with me. She must have been sent by Palpatine."

Han finally spoke up, "So you're saying the Emperor knows this is the Rebel base?"

"I do not know what Brie transmitted back to Coruscant," Vader said, his intense gaze turning to Solo. "You are the Corellian? My wife's lover?"

Han backed away a few steps, his eyes wide. Putting his hand to his chest, he said, "Me? I was never _Padmé's_ lover. I'm _Leia's_ lover!"

Vader's lips thinned into a tight line. "If I _do_ recover, Solo, you had better find yourself a very good hiding place."

Swallowing hard, Han waved at the nurse. "Hurry up and stick that tube back down his throat. I like him way better when he can't talk."

"The feelings are entirely mutual, Solo," Vader replied right before the breathing tube was replaced.

* * *

Not long after the excitement died down, Leia and Obi-Wan hurried into the infirmary, concerned about the disturbance they'd felt through the Force, and shortly afterwards both Talon Karrde and Garm Bel Iblis also appeared.

Standing in the waiting room, Garm was not happy. "If Vader is telling the truth, then the Empire surely knows we're here. We should start evacuations immediately."

"Don't believe anything Vader says," Leia responded grimly. "If that woman _was_ his apprentice, what was she doing? Spying on Darth Vader? It makes no sense."

"Father said she was also one of the Emperor's Hands," Luke argued.

Leia glared at Luke. "Did he explain what that means?"

"No, but I'm guessing her job was to do whatever the Emperor asked her to do, and report back to him."

"I hope so," Han said. "Another possibility of the term 'Hand' is just too disgusting to contemplate."

Leia arched an eyebrow at Han. "Oh? I'm confused. Could you expound upon your theory further?"

"Not in mixed company," Han replied quickly, as Luke laughed.

"Let's not get off the subject. There is a strong possibility that the Empire is aware of our base of operations," Garm reiterated.

"I've been having my security personnel review all outgoing messages, and none have been unidentified, or have been transmitted to Coruscant," Talon pointed out. "As soon as they review her personal ship's outgoing logs, I'll be able to confidently state that our location is still a secret."

"Your security personnel allowed Brie to enter the base, even though they were on high alert," Leia said. "I'd have to say their skills leave a lot to be desired."

This comment irked Talon. "My personnel are highly qualified, Your Highness. This woman had unusual skills, and she fooled me, too. So are you saying that I'm not qualified to run this base?"

"That's not what I meant," Leia responded. "I simply don't trust Vader."

"I could _tell_ he wasn't lying," Luke said stubbornly. "He was surprised to see her."

Leia blew out a hiss of frustration. "Vader was trying to kill us! What's it going to take to convince you and Padmé that he's beyond redemption?" Leia spun around to face a quiet Obi-Wan. "Luke's your apprentice. Why won't you tell him it's time to face the cold, hard facts? I'm tired of being the bad, hard-hearted person in this situation."

The older Jedi sighed in tired resignation. "Luke, your sister may be right."

"I can't believe this," Luke spluttered out. "You're suggesting we should execute him, now that he's completely helpless?"

"He won't be helpless very long, kid," Han pointed out. "Strike while the dura-steel is hot, I say."

"And who do you suggest should do that final, fatal strike?" Luke shot back. "Me? You? Master Kenobi? Who is going to step forward and volunteer to kill someone so weak he can't lift his head without assistance? Who is going to play the role of judge, jury and executioner? And once he's been disposed of, how will we claim we have the high, moral road, and that we're any better than Palpatine?"

Leia was equally outraged. "History will be Vader's judge, and the jury is the entire galaxy. If we end his evil life with an overdose of medication before he wakes again, it will be a far kinder execution than what he deserves."

"Are you willing to be the one injecting that overdose?"

"If no one else has the spine to do it, then yes, I am willing!" Leia said adamantly. "I wish that bar had impaled him through whatever device acts as his heart, instead of his side. Then we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"I'm starting to think you're the one with no heart, Leia," Luke muttered. "I'm going to relieve Mother's vigil. It looks like one of us had better be by Father's side at all times." With those words, he turned and walked away from his fuming sister.

"I have a heart," Leia yelled after Luke. She turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Tell your padawan I have a heart."

"It might be in your best interest to soften your stand against Darth Vader," Obi-Wan said gently. "I sense a great deal of anger and hatred toward your father. It's what led to Anakin's downfall, and it could lead to yours."

"Darth Vader isn't my father, and I'd appreciate it if everyone would stop calling him that," Leia replied, annoyed at Obi-Wan's small lecture. "I _have_ a father, and his name is Bail Organa." She pulled her lightsaber off her belt, and tossed it on the floor. "Don't worry about me turning into a Sith, General Kenobi. My job here is finished. I'm renouncing the Force entirely." She looked up at Han, and took a hold of his hand, pulling him down the hallway. "Come on, Flyboy. Let's go somewhere where we can be alone. I don't much enjoy the company in this infirmary."

Obi-Wan picked up Leia's lightsaber. "You can't renounce being a Jedi, Leia," he called after her. "Just like you can't renounce being a Princess or a human being. It's who you are." To his dismay, Leia refused to turn around or even reply to his statement.

* * *

Coruscant

"Rise, my Hand," the Emperor's dry voice crackled out. "I have an assignment for you."

Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, slowly stood while keeping her head bowed. "I am privileged to be asked." She didn't add, 'in person,' although the thought flitted briefly through her mind. Normally, as the Emperor's Hand, Palpatine would simply contact her through the connection they had mentally. Calling her to his Throne Room was unusual, although not completely unprecedented.

"You are here because I could not risk any type of misunderstanding," Palpatine wheezed out, knowing he was unnerving her by reading her thoughts so clearly. He smiled down indulgently at his _other_ red-headed Hand. Neither Jade nor Brie knew about each other, of course. None of his Hands were aware others existed. That way, they all believed they were special, and therefore valuable and irreplaceable. Little did they know just how disposable the Emperor considered them to be. Brie's failure to communicate had irritated the ancient Sith, and he knew it was highly unusual, even given the circumstances. "The female mind is so easily confused."

Jaw clenched, Mara nodded her agreement while fighting off the urge to disagree. He was merely baiting her… testing her. She would not fail. Mara Jade never failed. "Yes, My Lord."

"Good. I'm glad we are in total agreement. Now, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. Lord Vader has betrayed me."

She gave a sharp intake of breath. "That is unfathomable, My Lord."

"For the weak minded, undoubtedly it is," Palpatine replied, his tone amused. "Nevertheless, it is something I have foreseen for a long time." When Mara said nothing, the Emperor continued, "Lord Vader once was married. Did you know that?"

"No, I did not."

"He believed his wife had died in childbirth. Apparently she is quite alive, and has lured him into meeting her on Myrkr."

"Myrkr," Mara mumbled to herself, trying to place the planet. "Isn't that where those Force-depraved creatures live?"

"Very good," Palpatine said, nodding. "I am certain that is why Vader's wife requested he meet her on Myrkr. I fear Vader may have fallen into a trap."

"So he didn't betray you?"

"Of COURSE he betrayed me!" Palpatine roared, leaning forward and watching as Mara Jade fought off the urge to cringe in fear. "I ordered him NOT to go to Myrkr! I TOLD him it was a trap! He went anyway. Is that not betrayal?"

"Yes, Master."

Palpatine smiled, relaxing against his armrest. "I am so very glad you agree with me. Now for your orders – you are to go to Myrkr. Once there, you will contact me within twelve standard timeparts of arrival and give me an update on the situation you find. You will update me every six timeparts thereafter. If you find his wife is there, you will kill her immediately. If Lord Vader is there, you will contact me after she is dead and I will determine at that point whether I should forgive Vader for his betrayal."

That comment surprised Mara. Palpatine was not known for his generous, forgiving spirit. "What if there are others there, besides his wife?"

"Find out who they are, and contact me. I will decide what course to take once I have the full facts at my disposal. All good leaders understand the necessity to take the proper action based on a full and complete set of facts. To do otherwise, would be foolish."

"Yes, Master."

Without warning, lightning bolts flew from Palpatine's fingers and encased Mara in a crackling blue web of electricity. Stunned and in raw agony, the Hand writhed on the floor, gasping and clawing at her body. Long moments later, the assault stopped, and Mara Jade lay on the floor, her clothing smoking from the burns, her skin criss-crossed with burns. Unable to articulate words, she stared up at the Throne in shock at the unexpected and unwarranted cruelty.

"I have a special ship for you to fly to Myrkr," Palpatine stated calmly, as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. "It was once owned by a wealthy family. The ship's outer hull was badly damaged in a hijack attempt by pirates, and the family was murdered. All of their personal belongs are still onboard, so you can go through these items during the trip to decide what to keep onboard to help aid your cover story, and jettison whatever you do not need. Once you drop out of hyperspace, you will use an explosive to disable your hyperdrive, and limp the rest of the way to Myrkr, where you will send a distress signal to the surface, saying you've been attacked by pirates, and you are in desperate need of assistance. If more than just Vader's wife is on the surface, they will not question your story, once they see your appearance." He smiled again, this time showing his yellowed teeth. "Everything I do has a reason, my Hand. Even if I cause you pain, it is only done because it is necessary."

"Yes, Master," she managed to whisper as she struggled to stand.

After Mara had left the room, Palpatine pressed several control buttons on the armrest of his throne. Seconds later, a holo shimmered into view. "Grand Moff Tarkin," Palpatine said, his tone sounding quite condescending. "I am glad to see you are still alive and well. I was starting to have my doubts."

The Moff straightened his back. _"I have been lax in my updates, Emperor. I humbly apologize."_

"So tell me now, since I grow weary of waiting. When will my Battle Station be fully operational?"

"_Two weeks, Your Highness."_

"Forty-eight timeparts."

Tarkin looked confused. _"Your Highness?"_

"The Battle Station will be fully operational in forty-eight timeparts. I have a planet I desire to eliminate."

"_I was planning on testing it on Despayre,"_ Tarkin replied, flustered at his new timetable. _"A successful firing would eliminate a great burden on Imperial funds, since there is no one other than slaves and criminals alive on that filthy planet."_

Palpatine mulled this over, then gave a sharp nod. "After you have successfully tested it, you will contact me immediately. Only then will I inform you of your next target. Remember this clearly - I will not tolerate the slightest failure, Moff Tarkin."

He pressed the 'off' button, confident that Tarkin would have his new Battle Station armed and operational, or Tarkin would come to understand what the word _dead_line meant to the Emperor.

* * *

Myrkr

Laying curled on her side, with Han pressed up against her back, Leia stared at the wall inside their berth on the _Falcon_. "I want to leave," she finally whispered. "I want to go home now."

"So you're really quitting?" Han questioned. "Both the Rebellion and being a Jedi?"

"I won't quit the Rebellion," Leia replied. "I'll just keep doing what I'd been doing before coming here, and raise awareness about Imperial injustice and funnel credits to the Rebels through covert accounts."

Han raised himself up on an elbow, and looked down at his lover. "Don't you think, after all that's happened, that Palpatine might figure out just how deeply involved you are? What if Brie managed to get a message through that Talon's men haven't traced? Won't you endanger your people?"

Considering his words, Leia said bitterly, "This is all her fault."

"Padmé?"

"Who else? She's been doing nothing but lying and manipulating us since the beginning. I don't know who I resent more – Vader or her. At least Vader doesn't say one thing, and then do another."

"Would you really kill him, if you could?" Han questioned. "I mean, now that he's injured and helpless."

"Yes."

"Then why did you help him?"

It was Leia's turn to sit up. "I never helped him!"

"Yeah, you sorta did," Han said. "Back in the bunker, when Padmé was frozen in fear? I'd like to point out that you're the one that pressed the bars to retract."

Leia opened her mouth to disagree, but realization suddenly dawned. She _had_ been the one to retract the bars. "Well… if I wouldn't have done it, Obi-Wan or Luke would have, anyway. So it didn't matter."

"And you could have taken that opportunity to finish him off. So, my question is still – why didn't you?"

"I… I don't know," Leia admitted.

"I do," Han said. "You may like to talk tough, but you're a big old softy inside."

"It takes one to know one," Leia shot back. She picked up a pillow and whacked it over the smuggler's head.

Han laughed as he grabbed her waist, pulling her back down on the mattress. "Yup. Just like that pillow. Nice and soft." Then he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Leia gasped for air as they finally parted. "Sometimes I hate you."

"Sometimes people don't know the difference between love and hate," Han replied, deciding it was time to make Leia forget about Padmé, Vader and that hokey religion for a little while.

* * *

"I'm still alive."

Those softly spoken words instantly woke up Luke, and he quickly stood up from the chair next to his father's bed. "There is no reason you shouldn't be."

The scarred man gave a wan smile. "I still have my hearing, and the waiting room is only a short distance away. I overheard a little bit of the very loud discussion. Your sister hates me."

Luke shook his head. "Hate is of the dark side."

"How about despises, then?" Vader said grimly. "Not that I blame her, really. I made a huge error coming here." He looked past Luke with a frown. "I see they have placed a ysalamiri in my room. Dreadful creatures, aren't they?"

"They have their purpose in the galaxy," Luke said. "The doctor has assured us you are now strong enough, and their being in the room wouldn't affect your recovery."

"That purpose would be to cage the Sith." Vader shut his eyes. "How long has it been since …?"

"The accident happened three days ago, and Brie attacked you the first night."

"Accident?" Vader repeated, opening his eyes and looking up in disbelief. "So you are sticking to the lie that your mother lured me here with her siren song for my own good, and intended us to become one happy family. You are insulting my intelligence."

Luke pulled the chair closer, and sat down again. "Not exactly. She recruited both Leia and myself by claiming you needed to die, and we were the only ones that could pull it off. But after Obi-Wan and Yoda trained us as Jedi, I started having second thoughts about killing you, and so did Mother."

"Yoda?" Vader questioned sharply. "He's here, too?"

"He was," Luke explained, casting his eyes toward the floor. "Brie murdered him."

"I see." Vader thought for a moment, then said, "Your sister does not agree with the idea that I can be turned away from the dark side of the Force."

"No, she doesn't. Leia's been pretty single-minded about this whole affair," Luke admitted. "You didn't help matters by trying to kill us in the bunker. Threatening Han doesn't help, either."

"Her Corellian lover."

"Han's not a bad guy," Luke said defensively. "Mother's told me he reminds her a lot of how you used to be, before you fell to the dark side."

"That comparison does nothing to alleviate my concerns."

It was Luke's turn to laugh. "So you _admit _it! You _do_ have feelings and concerns for your family!" Grinning, he sat back in the chair. "A true Sith wouldn't care about us. I knew there was still good in you."

"Smugness is unbecoming," Vader chided. "What has the Rebel leadership decided to do with me, now that they have successfully captured a Sith Lord?"

Luke squirmed around, uncomfortable with the question. "They're not sure. Some of them have suggested putting you on trial, while others just want to execute you. But some of us think that would be sinking to the Empire's level, so we simply want to keep you surrounded by ysalamiri so that you can't escape."

The Sith Lord laughed. "Escape? And where would I go, Luke? I imagine that if I should return to Coruscant from this foolish endeavor, Palpatine would strike me down for disobeying his orders. No, I am afraid by coming here I have set forth on an unchangeable course, and my future as the Emperor's second-in-command is over."

"Seems to me that's the best thing that could possible happen to you," Luke argued. "Why continue to embrace the dark side, if the dark side is rejecting you?"

"You are sounding like a broken holo-gram," Vader complained. "Don't tell me your sister is single-minded, when, apparently, you are exactly like her."

"We _are_ twins," Luke said with a satisfied nod. He knew his persistence was getting through to the stubborn man. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, wondered if the ship that Palpatine had supplied her with would even make it all the way to Myrkr in one piece. Dropping out of hyperspace close to Myrkr had caused the ship to shudder and shake so hard it was very possible that the hull was about to breach. The woman glanced into the cockpit windows, seeing her reflection and the burns her Master had so painfully inflicted on her with his Force-lightning. Even though she understood his reasons, the eerie calmness he'd shown to her while he watched her twist in agony made a small part of her mind question her own blind servitude. Quickly she damped down those traitorous thoughts. Her Master had only done what was essential for her mission to succeed. He surely hadn't enjoyed watching her pain.

Palpatine had supplied her with a small explosive device, which was supposed to finish off the hyperdrive before landing. As she looked down at the controls, Mara could see that the device would not be necessary – the panel was blinking with red lights, signaling that not only had the last jump into and back out of hyperspace finished off the hyperdrive unit for good, the life-support was failing, and the shields were down to fifteen percent and continuing to fall. If they dropped below eight percent, the ship would burn up upon entry into the atmosphere.

Mara sent a distress signal to the planet below, and seconds later, a harsh voice responded. _"Unidentified ship. Transmit your clearance code immediately, or prepare to be shot down."_

Mara felt a warning tingle through her body. Clearance code? Who would be asking for a clearance code?

She spoke into the comm unit, keeping her voice panicky. Considering her circumstances, it wasn't too difficult. "Assistance Request! Red Alert! I'm crash landing! Assistance Request!"

The stern voice came back, sounding a bit less suspicious. "_Do you have brake thruster control?"_

"Barely," Mara shouted back. "Shields down to twelve percent. Please advise."

"_Escorts are on their way to you. Please follow them down to the surface. Emergency landing personnel are being placed on stand-by."_

"Thank you," Mara said. "I'm doing my best to retain control." She watched as two X-Wings grew closer on her viewing screen. X-Wings? The warning tingle grew stronger, and Mara suddenly understood … this was the Rebel Base! Quickly, she tried to send out a mental message, and suspecting she might already be too close to the planet for her Force-connection to work, she also sent a short comm message to the Emperor's private code, 'Rebel Base located on Myrkr.' She desperately hoped that one of her messages would get through.

"_May I ask what happened to your ship?"_ the Controller questioned.

"We were attacked by pirates," Mara lied. She let out a choked sob. "I…I accidentally _killed_ him!" She followed this up by a loud wail of grief, even as she fought for control as her ship screamed down toward the planet's surface. "I saved myself by sacrificing my own brother!"

The Controller's voice sounded sympathetic now_. "You did what you had to do. Now just calm down and follow the X-Wings. Everything will be okay."_

Mara smiled, pleased the first person she'd spoken to had already accepted her story. Now she just had to land this piece of kreth without dying. She pulled up the yoke, trying to slow the descent of the wildly gyrating ship, and saw details of the Rebel base flash past as she fell out of the sky. _But if I don't make it down alive,_ she thought, _at least I've sent word to My Master that this is where the worthless Rebels are hiding._

Then her ship hit the ground, followed by an impressive explosion.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Obi-Wan asked, as he entered Vader's room where Padmé once again kept vigil.

"He's recovering slowly," Padmé replied softly, so as not to disturb her sleeping husband. "He complains about the ysalamiri whenever he's awake."

Obi-Wan shot a glance over toward the corner of the room where the creature sat upon its leafy branch. "I can't say that I blame him." The Jedi pulled up a chair next to Padmé. "Have you spoken to Leia?"

"I tried," Padmé answered glumly. "She's being stubborn beyond words."

"There is a lot of Anakin in her."

"Don't tell her that!" Padmé admonished. "She really will leave, like she claims she wants to."

"Has Anakin been threatening Han?"

"So you're calling him Anakin now, instead of Vader." Padmé smiled, pleased at that small concession on Obi-Wan's part. "He hasn't threatened Han again that I'm aware of. It's probably a good thing he's had time to get used to the idea of Han Solo as his future son-in-law."

Obi-Wan looked astonished. "Are you telling me they're engaged?"

"Not yet," Padmé said, laughing. "But I see the look in Leia's eyes whenever Han's around. They'll get married. Trust me."

"I wonder what Bail Organa will think of that," Obi-Wan remarked.

"The veins in his head will explode," a third, deep voice piped into the conversation.

Startled, Padmé looked over to her now-awake husband. "We woke you up. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm tried of constantly sleeping." He turned his head slightly, to look over at Obi-Wan. "So, the three of us are together again. Who would have thought it would ever be possible?"

Obi-Wan used his normal senses to assess Anakin's attitude. His former padawan's eyes seemed sad and haunted, and Obi-Wan felt the heavy weight of guilt for his part in Anakin's fall to the dark side on his shoulders. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

"Even when its presence is denied."

"I wish Leia could understand that," Obi-Wan stated with a nod. He could hear a shift in the Sith's tone of voice, and his very demeanor seemed less hostile. Perhaps Padmé and Luke had been correct all along; depriving Anakin from all Force-contact would allow his own mind to heal and gain the strength to fight Palpatine's control.

"My daughter is not inclined to forgive her old father for his myriad of sins, is she?" Anakin asked, sounding amused.

"It's causing a huge rift with Leia," Padmé said sadly. "But at least she's on speaking terms with Luke. She barely looks at me."

"That is her loss," Anakin said, managing a wink at his wife, and showing a small piece of the man he once was.

"This isn't a joke, Anakin," Padmé chastised lightly, while pleased her husband was slowly resurfacing. "Something has to be done."

"What do you suggest? Locking us together in a room until we get along, or one of us ends up dead?"

"At this point, I'd put my credits on Leia being the survivor," Obi-Wan put in.

"If those wicked creatures are in the room with us, your bet would be safe," Anakin said.

"Those creatures aren't wicked," Padmé said firmly. "They've been a great help to us."

"Yes," Anakin agreed dryly. "They certainly have."

"I'm sorry for what occurred on Mustafar, Anakin," Obi-Wan said unexpectedly. "I wish things could have ended differently."

"You mean you wish I'd died."

"No, not that. I wish you could have seen what Palpatine was doing…how he was manipulating you."

"I've been manipulated my entire life, Kenobi," Anakin commented softly. "First as a slave-child by my owner. Then as a teenager by the Jedi Order. And now, my entire adult life by Palpatine."

"So you finally believe Palpatine has manipulated you?" Padmé asked hopefully.

"I've believed that since the day he put me inside that cursed suit," Anakin replied. "But it didn't matter anymore at that point. You were dead, Padmé, so nothing else mattered to me anymore. Every time I Force-choked an insubordinate, I pictured you lying on that hot planet, and I used that mental image to focus all my rage and anger into believing what I was doing was justified. With every death I caused, I pretended I was punishing you for betraying me, and that eventually I would find peace. That elusive peace never came to me. One day I finally realized nothing would satisfy me until death claimed what remained of my body, because my soul had died the day I killed you." He sighed. "How could I hate you, and at the same time, still love you? It makes no sense, yet that is exactly how I've felt about you for twenty years."

By this time, tears were running from Padmé's eyes. "Would things have been different if you knew I wasn't dead?"

"I would like to say that I would have struck Palpatine down, and rushed to your side," Anakin answered. "But in reality, he held such a grip on my mind and emotions, I'm uncertain what I would have done."

Obi-Wan felt a heaviness in his heart. Without knowing it, both he and Padmé had nourished his padawan's rage, and contributed to Anakin's being condemned to live in a terrible hell. A shift had occurred, and not just in Anakin Skywalker's attitude. Obi-Wan Kenobi was now firmly on Luke and Padmé's side in the fight to save Anakin from Palpatine's evil command.

* * *

"Who is she?" Luke whispered as he looked through the dura-glass window at the newest arrival on Myrkr as doctors hovered over the injured woman, preparing her for the bacta tank.

"We have no idea," Talon answered the young man. "When she entered our communication range, she claimed her ship had been badly damaged by pirates. From the remains of the ship, I'd have to say she was telling us the truth. There was considerable damage to the outer hull by laser fire, and her earlier injuries are consistent with a blaster fight at close range. Unfortunately, her control panel was completely destroyed in the crash, and most of the ship was destroyed by fire after it crash-landed. We were lucky to get her out alive, and we weren't able to salvage anything that identifies her."

"Another red-head," Han remarked as he and Leia peered through the clear pane. "A coincidence?"

"Are you saying the Emperor collects red-heads to train as assassins?" Leia asked, fighting down the urge to smile.

"Everyone has their quirks," Han said. "Maybe red-hair is Palpatine's special fetish."

Leia glanced over at her brother. "Or Luke's."

The young Jedi whipped his head around to glare at Leia. "What? Now you're thinking I'm in love with her?" He jerked his thumb back toward the window. "I don't even know her name!"

"Didn't stop you last time," Han pointed out smugly.

"I feel sorry for her," Luke argued, feeling his face get warm. "Is that such a crime?"

"You feel sorry for everybody," Leia muttered in disgust.

One of the doctors exited the room, noting the small group. "She'll live," he said without being asked. "Blaster or electrical burns, smoke inhalation, cracked ribs, slight concussion. Nothing fatal."

"That's good to know," Talon stated. "Is she conscious?"

"Not yet," the doctor replied. "We're going to submerse her into a bacta tank. That way she'll fully recover from her burns and cuts. I'd imagine when we take her out, she'll wake up and be fine."

Luke turned his gaze back to the woman, watching as they placed her inside the tank and lowered her into the sticky green goop. If Shira Brie had been pretty, this lady made her look like an old hag, and Luke found himself hoping she wasn't already in a relationship.

The possibility that she was another Hand was simply too remote to contemplate.

* * *

The next day

Doctors pulled the young woman out of her bacta bath, and the nurses quickly washed and cleaned their patient. As they transferred her to her bed, her green eyes snapped open.

"Finally, you're awake," the gray-haired doctor said, smiling down at the young lady. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache."

"Well, you've suffered a concussion, so that's to be expected." He waved a medical device over her head. "The swelling is going down rapidly, so your headache should diminish in short order."

"Wonderful," she mumbled.

"Your ship was pretty much destroyed by fire after you crashed," the doctor continued. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Tell me yours, first."

"Sassy little thing, aren't you?" the doctor chuckled. "Doctor Kokee. My name is Hoyle Kokee. It's your turn."

The woman blinked several times, and shook her head.

"Come on," the doctor prodded gently. "Now it's only fair you tell me your name."

"I… I can't remember," she whispered, eyes wide with sudden realization mingled with fear. "I can't remember my own name!"

* * *

Death Star, over Despayre

Grand Moff Tarkin stood with his hands clasped behind his back, staring at the viewscreen which showed the murky brown world floating far in the distance, filled with a million half-starved slaves and mental unbalanced criminals. For years, these lost souls had labored away, forced to build this mighty Battle Station, the crowning achievement of the great Empire. Now, at last, the Battle Station was about to be tested.

Tarkin turned toward Bevel Lemelisk, and addressed the brilliant engineer of the Battle Station. "You may fire when ready."

"It's too soon," Lemelisk twittered nervously. "We were rushed. You can't rush a project of this type of… complex magnitude."

"Are you willing to disappoint your Emperor?" Tarkin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…no," the Engineer stammered out. "I'm simply expressing my concerns."

"Noted," Tarkin snapped. "Now, do the test."

"Sir!" a Trooper interrupted hurriedly. "A Star Destroyer has just dropped out of hyperspace."

"Identify."

"It's the _Insidious_, Sir! We're being informed to prepare for the Emperor's arrival."

For a moment, the blood left Tarkin's face, leaving his already pale face even more ashen than usual. Then he straightened his shoulders. "I will greet His Majesty in the main hanger deck." He glanced at Lemelisk. "Apparently, our Emperor has decided to attend this inauguration. Pray that this Station will perform as expected. Your future depends upon it."

Unable to speak, Bevel Lemelisk only nodded and gave his tight collar a tug as a wave of fear swept over him.

* * *

Myrkr

A light tap on the door preceded the entry of Padmé, Garm and Luke into the small infirmary room.

"Hello," Padmé said, nodding at the confused young lady. "May we come in?"

"I suppose," the red-head replied, her voice betraying her uncertain situation.

Smiling, the older woman stepped closer. "My name is Padmé." She waved toward the two men. "This is my friend, Garm, and my son, Luke."

"Hello. I'd like to be able to introduce myself," the younger woman responded. "But I seem to have lost my mind."

Luke was unable to prevent himself from laughing, then quickly forced himself to look serious when his mother frowned in disapproval. "Sorry. I guess that's not funny."

"Probably not," the woman agreed. "Fortunately, the doctor assured me the vast majority of amnesia is temporary."

"Do you have any recollections prior to waking up?" Garm questioned intently. "The name of your ship? Your brother's face? Where you were headed before you were attacked?"

"No. Sorry," she answered, looking down at the blanket and picking at a loose thread. "Doctor Kokee told me that I had sent word before I crashed that my brother had died in the attack, but I don't recall even having a brother. I know I should feel guilty I can't remember him, and grief over his death, but how can I feel guilt or grief over a person I don't remember?"

"What name would you like us to call you?" Padmé questioned gently. "Temporarily, of course, until your memory returns."

The pretty patient frowned as she considered her options. "How about Jayne? I do recollect that unidentified female bodies are tagged as 'Jayne.'"

"That seems rather morbid," Garm remarked. "You're not dead."

"Far from it," Padmé stated.

"Jayne will do fine," the newcomer insisted.

"Doctor Kokee sees no reason you should have to stay in the infirmary," Padmé said. "You'll certainly feel much better when you're up and about."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Luke asked suddenly. His face warmed as both his mother and Garm looked at him in astonishment. "I mean… well, you have to eat, right? And you've been stuck with infirmary chow, which can't be too great. So, um, I could show you around the base. Maybe something will jog your memory." He suddenly looked worried. "You're not married, are you?"

Jayne laughed. "Now how would I know that? Besides, even if I am married my husband isn't here, is he? Or maybe he is, since I don't know where 'here' is."

"You're on Myrkr," Luke explained.

Jayne looked outside the window at the rolling hills. "What kind of base is this, anyway"

"_Base_ is just a very general description," Garm replied briskly, appearing annoyed as he shot a quick glance over at Luke. "This is a supply station. We're a non-profit relief organization that delivers medical supplies and food to the outer rim territories that are isolated and in need of assistance."

"Isn't that what the government is supposed to do?" Jayne questioned.

"You mean the Empire?" Luke asked, giving a derisive snort. "Palpatine would rather use credits to build more killing machines, and stuff his pockets with bribes from dishonest Governors. Anything would be money better spent than helping poor beings in need."

"Especially the non-human poor," Padmé added.

Jayne's emerald eyes narrowed and her expression became disconcerted as she listened to Luke describe the Empire's business dealings. "I'd like to have dinner with you, Luke," she responded, much to Luke's apparent pleasure. "Did any of my personal belongings survive the crash?"

"I'm afraid not, dear," Padmé said, patting her wrist. "But I have clothing that should fit you. I'll comm Threepio, and have him bring some over."

"Thank you," Jayne said, her gaze once again moving toward the view outside her window.

* * *

Death Star, over Despayre

The red-robed guards swept into the bridge, creating a living tunnel for the Emperor to walk through on his way toward the viewport. The hapless Engineer of the monstrous Battle Station stood waiting in dread as the ancient Sith hobbled slowly and deliberately forward.

Grand Moff Tarkin followed a respectful distance behind his Emperor, having greeted and groveled sufficiently from the long trip from the docking bay to the bridge. Having the Emperor himself come onboard the Battle Station was truly stunning, since Tarkin had anticipated that Lord Vader would oversee the first several months of operation. The Emperor had not mentioned his Second-in-Command, and Tarkin knew better than to question the Emperor on the subject.

Bevel Lemelisk dropped to his knees, his head bowed as Palpatine stopped a few feet in front of the trembling man. "My Lord Palpatine. It is my humble pleasure that you have deigned to breathe in the same oxygen as this worthless serf. I am but… but a ward to your vast and generous benevolence, Your Noble Lordship."

The Sith glanced over at Tarkin, and gave a tight grin. "You should take lessons."

"Of course, My Lord," Tarkin quickly agreed.

"Rise," Palpatine ordered the Engineer. "Show me what your genius has brought forth."

The shaking man stood, wiping his damp palms on his vest. "Shall we begin?"

"What?" Tarkin asked smugly. "Are you not going to express your _concerns_ to our Emperor?"

"What concerns would those be?" Palpatine questioned sharply, leaning closer to Lemelisk.

"Nothing, My Lord. I have no concerns at all. None. Whatsoever."

"That is good to hear."

Tarkin clapped his hands together. "Commence primary ignition!"

The Imperial Officer quickly responded to the order, his fingers flying over the control panel. "Primary ignition… commenced."

"Focus on the target."

"Target in range!"

"Fire when ready," Tarkin said, attempting to sound bored, and act as though this were just another typical day on the job.

The bright laser shot out toward Despayre, and the huge Battle Station shuddered. The observers could see a section of the left side of the planet explode outward, and a large funnel-shaped cloud of brown debris head toward the inky blackness of space. The injured planet wobbled in its orbit, and even from this vast distance, large, red cracks appeared as the hot magma bubbled to the surface. The planet was in its death-throes, although it was not completely destroyed.

"You fool!" Tarkin barked out toward the Targeting Officer. "You failed to line up the target correctly!"

"No, sir!" the Officer argued. "It was in proper range, and section."

"The targeting controls are not in alignment," Palpatine stated grimly. "I am most disappointed."

"Fire again!" Tarkin snapped out hotly.

"I can't, Sir," the Imperial replied worriedly. "The first shot reduced power to less than ten percent for a second firing."

"Why is that?"

"Because," the Emperor replied for the Officer, "this Battle Station is far from ready."

Tarkin pointed to Bevel Lemelisk. "This is all your fault!"

"I told you it was too much of a rush," Lemelisk choked out fearfully. "Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"You are incompetent!"

"Perhaps you both shall spend your final moments on Despayre," Palpatine said thoughtfully, watching as the planet's molten interior oozed over the ground. "There, you can blame each other and point fingers as your lungs sear and your skin melts."

Lemelisk turned his desperate expression toward the Emperor. "It only needs some fine tuning, My Lord! Five more days… six at the most! Everything will be in order."

"Five more days? Six? While the Rebel Base is busy evacuating, you expect me to wait while they slip through my grasp?" Palpatine wasn't certain this was true, but it didn't matter. The fact was that Mara Jade had only sent one brief message, telling Palpatine that the Rebel Base was located on Myrkr, and then had broken off all contact. To have one Hand disappear on assignment was unusual, but two? It was obvious the Rebels were using the Force-depraved beasts to kill his best agents. Now Palpatine would have his revenge, and witness their destruction with his own eyes.

"We will have this Station fully operational in two days, My Lord!" Tarkin stated.

"Two days ago you promised it would be complete in two days," Palpatine pointed out, barely able to contain his fury. His desire to kill both men was tempered by the knowledge that replacing them would delay the Station's completion even further. The Emperor decided the men would live and finish their jobs. Then they would die for their incompetence. "Two more days. Do not disappoint me again."

The relief in both men's faces was apparent. Little did they suspect they had only earned a temporary stay of execution, and not a full pardon.

* * *

Although the base cafeteria wasn't exactly the most private or romantic place in the galaxy, Luke felt like he was floating on air as he escorted the beautiful newcomer into the room. "I hope you like chipped nerf on toast," he said, pulling out a chair for her. "We have that a lot here."

"I'm sure it will be fine." The woman sat down, brushing crumbs from the tabletop with a vaguely disgusted look on her face.

"Hey, LUKE!" a boisterous voice thundered from across the room.

Luke felt his heart drop as he saw Han waving, and tugging at Leia to follow his lead. Both headed in their direction, weaving their way through the chairs and tables.

"Who's that?"

"My sister Leia, and her boyfriend, Han Solo," Luke grumbled. "I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

Jayne smiled up at Luke. "This doesn't look like the type of place that offers a lot of privacy."

"It's not," Luke agreed as he claimed the seat next to Jayne. "The only place that offers a bit of quiet is my father's hospital room."

"Your father's in the infirmary?" Jayne asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

By this time, Han and Leia had arrived, and it was Leia who answered the question. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately?"

"Leia and Father don't see eye-to-eye," Luke said diplomatically.

"I guess we don't," Leia agreed as she sat across the table from her brother. "I believe in democracy, individual freedoms and justice, while he stands for Imperialism, slavery and mass murder." She smiled sweetly at Jayne. "Those little differences have a tendency to cause tension at family reunions."

Jayne smiled at Luke. "It's nice to see that you don't take after your father, if he's actually like your sister describes him."

"He's not like that anymore," Luke grumbled. "Our father has seen the error of his ways."

"Luke lives in a special land where everyone wears flowers in their hair and spends the day playing with pink pittens," Leia said sarcastically.

Han took a chair next to Leia. "So, you gonna introduce us to your latest red-headed girlfriend, Kid?"

"This is Jayne," Luke replied, shooting Han a warning glare. "She's using that name until she can remember her real name."

"Got a bad case of bump-on-the-old-noggin, huh?" Han asked. "I've had a few of those myself over the years."

"That explains a lot of things," Leia said.

"Hey!" Han protested. "I can't help it if I've made a few enemies here and there."

Jayne turned the conversation back to Leia's comment. "What do you mean by mass murder?"

"The Empire is known for committing genocide whenever they feel like it," Leia stated. "You surely don't think they use descriptions like 'Star Destroyers' and 'Death Troopers' because they go around spreading sunshine and joy."

"I can't recall ever thinking much about it," Jayne admitted. "But, then again, I can't recall too much."

"Is anything coming back?" Luke prodded gently. "The pirate attack? What your brother looked like?"

Jayne's eyes took on a distant expression. "I remember being in pain …and feeling betrayed for some odd reason. Why would I feel betrayal?"

"It will come back to you," Luke said soothingly, taking Jayne's small hand in his own. He was pleased when she gave his fingers a gentle squeeze, and smiled at him in gratitude.

"Yup," Han said, shaking his head in dismay as he looked knowingly at the Princess. "It's obvious that Luke has a soft spot for redheads."

"Where's Chewie?" Luke asked, attempting to change the subject. He waved at a server droid to bring them their food.

"I've got him busy working on recalibrating the droid brains in the _Falcon_," Han replied. "Keeps him busy, and keeps Threepio and Artoo out of Leia's hair, too."

"Where is Padmé and Obi-Wan?" Leia questioned coolly.

"With Father, of course," Luke said. "He's changed, Leia. You need to break down and go visit him."

"Not a chance."

Luke turned his pleading eyes toward Han. "Can't you get through to her?"

"Me? Why would I want her to visit Old Gruesome? That guy makes me nervous."

"You haven't been in his room since he first woke up," Luke argued. "He's better now."

"That's what I'm worried about," Han agreed.

Luke sighed, and moved back slightly as the server droid placed his food tray on the table. "He won't threaten you again."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"Yes," Luke returned. "I'll be there to protect you if he does, Han."

"_You'll_ protect _me_?" Amused, Han looked over at Jayne. "The Kid's got delusions of grandeur."

Luke shook his head sadly as he picked up a fork, and looked at Jayne. "I never thought I'd see the day that Han Solo admitted he was a coward."

"Who's a coward?" Han yelled. "I'm no coward! Who went down into the cave with you? Who came rushing into the infirmary and blasted the Emperor's Hand, and saved your skin?"

"Emperor's Hand?" Jayne asked sharply. All eyes turned toward the red head, and she blinked. "I've never heard that term."

"Yeah, she was an Imperial Agent," Han said slowly, his expression turning guarded. "Her name was Shira Brie, and she was about your age. Looked a bit like you, too. Red hair and all."

"So you think I must be an Imperial agent, too?" Jayne replied lightly. "Based on my age and hair color?"

"No," Luke said firmly. "We don't."

Han pushed his tray away, and leaned back into his seat. "I've changed my mind. I'll go meet your father again. But only if Jayne here comes with us, and meets him, too."

The newcomer gave Han a wary look and shifted in her hard plasteel chair before saying, "Sure. I'd love to meet Luke's father."

"You don't have to do that," Luke said, annoyed at Han. "Han thinks this will be some sort of test, but it's not necessary. That crash almost killed you, and it _couldn't_ have been a cover. I trust you, and that's good enough."

"Afraid of your father's reaction, Luke?" Leia goaded her brother.

"You're the one that's afraid, not me."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, it's right," Luke said. "I'll tell you what. How about all _four_ of us going to see Father?"

Leia blanched slightly. "I'm not doing that."

"Afraid?" Luke asked, throwing Leia's accusation back.

"Fine! I'll go!"

Jayne looked back and forth at the three people, all glaring at each other. "You've got one weird family, Luke." She stood, and swayed noticeably on her feet as her hand went up to her forehead. "Ow."

Worriedly, Luke jumped up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit dizzy."

"Should you go back to the infirmary?"

"It must be the after-effects from my concussion. I really need to lay down for a few minutes." She looked up. "I guess meeting your father will have to wait. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Luke said quickly. "Let me help you to the quarters Captain Karrde has assigned to you." Luke gave a glance over at Leia. "Now I suppose you'll use this as an excuse to back out of seeing Father."

Leia folded her arms across her chest, looking suspiciously from Jayne to Luke. "No. I'll go see him. I need to prove to you I'm not afraid of the big, bad Sith."

"Well_, I_ am," Han admitted, his hand automatically checking for his blaster. "But if you're going into the Sith's den, I'll be right by your side. Or directly behind you. Or somewhere in the general vicinity."

Leia patted Han's forearm. "That's what I love about you, Han. You're so supportive."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker flexed his new legs, which now looked like real flesh instead of metal, and stretched out his unbound arms. These had also been replaced with ones covered with high quality, synthetic flesh. "I miss my own flesh and blood every moment of every day."

His wife forced a cheerful expression on her face. "You might not have your real arms and legs, but these new ones are a lot better than what the Emperor had given you. And the doctors say there is quite a bit they can do about those scars. Look how much they've already done for your respiratory issues. With the new lung tissue they've re-grown and implanted, you don't even require help breathing."

"I do appreciate that," Anakin said sincerely. "And I appreciate the faith that you and Luke had in me. Without Palpatine – and the dark side – pressing down and constantly surrounding my thoughts and emotions, I've been able to heal where it truly counts… in my heart and my soul." He looked toward Obi-Wan. "Any progress with Leia?"

The Jedi withdrew the Princess's lightsaber from under his robe. "Unfortunately, she won't take her weapon back."

"At least she hasn't gone back to Alderaan," Padmé added, trying to sound upbeat. "So that's a good thing. Right?"

"Right," Anakin said dryly, then decided to alter the subject. "How long do the Rebels plan on keeping those creatures in my room?" Anakin asked, waving his hand toward the corner of the room, where the ysalamiri sat on a branch and chewed contentedly on the green leaves.

"Karrde and Bel Iblis aren't fully comfortable with the idea you've turned away from the dark side," Obi-Wan said.

"Are you?"

"Mostly," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé chastised. "What's Anakin done that's left you with doubt?"

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, and stroked his white beard. "He's done nothing wrong, Padmé. But with the ysalamiri blocking my Force-senses as well as Anakin's, I can't be certain what he's feeling inside. Simply because he hasn't threatened anyone lately, or hasn't attempted to escape, isn't enough proof that he's returned to the light."

"That isn't fair," Padmé stated firmly.

Anakin reached over and took his wife's hand. "It's more than fair. It's more than I deserve."

Padmé didn't appear convinced, but withheld further protest. A moment later, there was a quick rap on the door.

"Mother?" Luke's voice called through the closed door. "Is it okay if we come in?"

"We?" Padmé questioned, just as the door slid open.

Luke stepped inside, while Leia and Han lingered just outside the room. "Come on," he said, urging them to enter behind him.

"Leia?" Padmé stuttered out in surprise. "You've come?"

"Luke said I was afraid," Leia groused. "I never much liked being called a coward."

Anakin laughed, and almost said how much that comment sounded like something he would have said as a young man. But he knew that would only increase her hostility, so he restrained himself. "Thank you for coming to see me," he said instead.

Leia kept her eyes focused on the floor. "You've done a good job at fooling everyone that you're suddenly a good guy."

"I'm not trying to fool anyone," Anakin responded. "I'm well aware that I could spend eternity trying to make amends for my past actions, and never come close to full reparations."

"That's something we can agree on."

Anakin craned his neck. "Come closer, Captain Solo. I'd like to see you again, now that I'm feeling stronger."

"I sorta like standing over here," Han said, pressing his back against the far wall. "The light's better."

Luke gave a groan. "Han's afraid you're going to neuter him."

"Has he given me a reason for such a desire?" Anakin questioned Luke.

"How about taking your innocent daughter's virtue?" Luke asked. "Is that a good reason?"

"LUKE!" Han shouted. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Oh, just pointing out the _obvious_," Luke said with a smirk. "Like when you pointed out to Jayne I have a thing for redheads."

Obi-Wan stood. "Perhaps this would be a good time to remove the ysalamiri from the vicinity."

"What?" Han said in panic. "Why now? No, I don't think now is a good time at all, if you ask me."

"Who's asking you, Solo?" Anakin asked calmly.

"It is a good time," Luke insisted. "We're all here, and once the ysalamiri is gone we'll be able to tell once and for all if Father is telling us the truth."

"Can I be pointing my blaster at him while that thing is hauled away?" Han questioned.

"NO!" both Luke and Padmé shouted at the same moment.

Han frowned. "You don't have to yell. I was just askin'."

"Wait here," Obi-Wan ordered. "I'll go get the guards to take it away."

In short order, Obi-Wan returned, and everyone watched as the two Rebel guards followed the Jedi into the room and then took the ysalamiri away. Soon the Force damping effect dissipated, and the Jedi and the former Sith Lord were once again aware of, and surrounded by the power of the Force.

"Anakin Skywalker, have you renounced the dark side?" Obi-Wan asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his lightsaber.

"Yes, Master, I have."

Luke gave a huge grin as he hugged his father. "I knew Mother and I were right about you."

"I am grateful to be given this second chance," Anakin said. Then, looking back at Han, he said, "Were you ever truly my wife's lover?"

"Never," Han said, swallowing hard. "I swear it was just a joke. I only wanted to make Leia jealous, and I never thought Padmé would go along with it."

"I believe you," Anakin stated, narrowing his eyes at the Corellian. "However, I still have doubts that you are acceptable material for my daughter."

"Oh, really?" Leia snapped. "Isn't that for me to decide?"

"Tell me, Leia," Anakin said. "How do you think Bail Organa will react to your bringing a smuggler home as your lover?"

"I…well, he…"

"I thought as much," Anakin said smugly, noting Han's agitation.

Suddenly, the door slid apart, and both Talon Karrde and Garm Bel Iblis hurried into the already crowded room. Giving a brief glance at Anakin, Talon said, "We have a problem."

"What now?" Padmé asked in concern.

"Our spies have reported that the Death Star has been tested. They believe it is still being fine-tuned, and will head to its next target in a matter of days. That next target may very well be Myrkr."

"The good news is that these spies have forwarded us the Death Star schematics, so we may be able to locate a weakness in its defense systems," Bel Iblis added. He looked at Anakin. "Hopefully, you may be able to help us analysis these plans, since you've had an opportunity to see that monster station up close."

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Anakin agreed, his expression become troubled. "Obi-Wan, I'm sensing a familiar presence nearby." Then, with a start, Anakin recognized who he was sensing. "Mara Jade is here."

"Who is that?" Luke asked.

"She's another Hand of the Emperor."

"Oh, great," Han muttered. "She doesn't happen to have red hair, does she?"

Anakin looked up in surprise. "How did you know?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So she _does_ have red hair?" Leia spluttered out, turning on her heel and pointing at Luke. "Jayne is another Hand!"

"She hasn't done anything wrong," Luke shot back. "We can't arrest her because Father and Obi-Wan have accused her based on a Force feeling!" Luke turned to Obi-Wan. "Why couldn't I tell she's Force-sensitive? Why couldn't I tell that she was lying? We didn't have any creatures around us when we were eating lunch with her."

"It's not always easy to sense if someone is telling the truth, or not," Obi-Wan explained gently. "Palpatine managed to fool the entire Jedi Order. The same holds true for sensing someone that is able to access the Force. My Master, Qui Gon-Jinn, believed young Anakin was Force-sensitive when he first met him, yet he still needed to confirm his feelings with a blood test."

"If I didn't know Mara Jade personally, it's unlikely I would have sensed her, either," Anakin added. "Once you know someone, they emit a distinct signature through the Force. They don't even have to be Force-sensitive themselves."

"Sorta like recognizing someone based on their cologne," Han mused aloud.

"Exactly, Captain Solo," Anakin said, nodding. "Perhaps there is more to you than just a pretty face plastered over an empty head-like container."

Han raised his eyebrow. "Did I hear that correctly? Your father called me pretty?"

"I don't know, Flyboy," Leia replied. "The only part I heard was 'plastered' and 'empty head.' That description is pretty apropos, don't you agree?"

"Funny," Han groused as everyone laughed at his expense.

"In any case," Talon said after the snickering died down, "we should at least bring her in for questioning, and allow Va.. err, I mean Skywalker, to do a visual identification."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said. "I'll come along, since she's a Force-trained assassin."

"I'm coming, too," Luke grumbled. "Even if she is Mara Jade, she can't remember it."

"Or she _can_ remember, and she's as good an actor as Brie was," Talon stated.

"She's not faking it," Luke protested. "That's one thing I'm absolutely positive about."

Padmé put her arm around Luke's waist. "No one is suggesting we should harm the girl. If we could get through to Anakin, it's very possible we can get through to Miss Jade, too."

"My brother and mother," Leia said with a weary sigh. "Champions for all the Poor Misunderstood Sith Lords and Confused Auburn-haired Assassins."

"Well," Luke stated. "Someone has to do it."

* * *

The red-head was on her hands and knees, peering under her ship's cockpit control panel, when a calm, distinguished voice interrupted her search.

"Looking for something?"

She twisted around to look at the speaker, and saw that Luke was standing behind the man. There were also two other, older men standing in the burned-out corridor, as well. She scrambled to her feet, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the soot off her face and clothes. "Um, yes. I was trying to find some clue to my identity. Maybe something that might have survived the fire."

"Something like a weapon? A lightsaber, perhaps?"

"A lightsaber? What's a lightsaber?"

Luke stepped closer. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." He waved at the two, obviously armed men behind him. "That's Garm Bel Iblis, and Talon Karrde."

"I've already met Garm," she said warily. "What's with the blasters pointing at me?"

"Step out of the cockpit, Miss Jade," Talon said, waving his weapon.

"My name is Jade?" she questioned, carefully obeying the order, watching as the robed man bent down and looked under the control panel. "How did you find that out?"

No one answered her, and a moment later, Obi-Wan reached up and gave a hard tug. He turned around, holding a charred cylinder in his grasp. "This is what we call a lightsaber."

The woman shook her head. "That's not mine, and I don't know how to use it. I was only looking for the ship's log disk." She turned her dazzling green eyes toward Luke. "You have to believe me. I never saw that thing before in my life."

Luke's expression grew sad and grim. "You'd better come along peacefully, Mara Jade. We don't want to hurt you."

Mara was hustled out of the ship with Talon holding tight to one arm while Garm grasped the other. She twisted her neck to look back at Luke, her voice sounding desperate. "This is some terrible misunderstanding, Luke. Please believe me!"

"I _want_ to believe you," he whispered sadly as she disappeared around the bend in the grimy corridor.

* * *

It was the first time since the accident that Anakin had left his infirmary room. The doctor had allowed this short trip with the firm promise that Anakin would return in a few hours, since he was still not completely healed. With Padmé holding his arm, he walked cautiously to the detention area as Han and Leia trailed behind. "I'm not quite as tall as I was inside the suit."

Padmé glanced up. "You're the same height as before…you know."

"Mustafar," Anakin said. "You can say the word. I promise I won't start twitching." He grinned down. "But you're every bit as short as I remember."

"I'm not short."

"Like mother, like daughter," Han said.

"I'm not short, either," Leia protested.

"Delusions of grandeur," Anakin said, laughing.

He stopped being amused as a door slid open. Inside the stark room was a narrow table with a row of four chairs on either side. Luke, Obi-Wan, Talon and Bel Iblis sat on one side, while the Emperor's Hand sat alone on the opposite side. Her face was pale, and to Anakin's surprise it appeared she was struggling not to cry. Not once, in all the long years that he'd known her, had Jade cried, and it wasn't that Palpatine had never given her cause or reason not to cry. "It's definitely her." Jade looked over at the newcomer blankly. "You probably don't recognize me without my helmet."

She frowned. "You're a stormtrooper?"

"She's sticking to her amnesia story," Talon informed them.

"It's not a story!" the red-head shouted in frustration. "The name Mara Jade _does_ sound familiar, but I never saw that lightsaber before in my life."

"Have you told her any more details?" Padmé asked Luke.

"No," he replied. "We thought you should be here."

Padmé moved around the table, and took a seat next to Mara. "This is my husband, Anakin Skywalker. He worked directly for Emperor Palpatine not that long ago."

Mara shot a look toward Leia. "So that's what you meant by being related to a mass murderer."

"Yes," Leia answered shortly.

"Anakin is the one who identified you," Padmé continued. "He said you work directly for the Emperor, too. As something called a Hand."

"Exactly like Shira Brie," Han put in. "I hope you two weren't bosom buddies."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again," Mara growled. "I've never heard of the term, or of Shira Brie."

Anakin spoke up, "Jade wouldn't have known about Brie. Palpatine never told them about each other. That way they all believed they were special, and that he held them in high esteem."

Luke leaned forward. "Did you hear that, Mara? The Emperor doesn't truly care about what happens to you. It's time to reject his teachings, and realize what an evil man he actually is."

"Good Stars," Mara snapped. "Do you people have any _clue_ what you sound like? I'm NOT an evil minion of the Emperor! I've never even met the Emperor, despite what Anakin Skywalker, the actual _former_ evil minion here, claims. Maybe - since he's already admitted to serving Palpatine - he's got an ulterior motive for wanting you to focus on me, instead of him. Maybe he's _still _working for Palpatine, and this is his way of distracting you from that fact."

Han rubbed his chin. "As convoluted as that sounds, it could be true."

"If that were true, I'd have Force-choked the life out of you at least two days ago, Solo," Anakin grumbled.

"Can you tell if she's speaking the truth, Obi-Wan?" Bel Iblis questioned the Jedi Master.

"Unfortunately, no," Obi-Wan responded. He looked down at the blackened lightsaber hilt. "However, she certainly could be shielding."

"Or telling us the truth," Luke insisted. "If she does have amnesia, why lock her up? She's not a threat to us, and by trusting her, we could make her realize we're the good guys."

"Her memory could return at any moment," Leia said. "And with it, her devotion to Palpatine."

"Both valid points," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll bet the see-saw plank was your favorite piece of play equipment as a child," Han remarked. Anakin grinned, but Obi-Wan only scowled at the Corellian's jibe.

"So we have a decision to make," Talon stated. "What to do with her?"

Luke waved his arm in the air. "Let her stay in the room next to mine. I'll take full responsibility for her."

"No! She's an assassin," Padmé said, horrified. "It's too dangerous."

Talon sighed. "How about this, then. We allow her to stay in a locked room instead of a prison cell, yet put guards outside her door."

"Throw in a ysalamiri, and then you might be lucky enough to hold her," Anakin said.

"She won't try to escape," Luke stated confidently. "Trust me."

Thirty-three

"Do you really think the Emperor is so terrible?" Mara questioned Luke as they sat next to each other on a sofa in her room.

The young man seemed offended by the question. "Of course he is. He's busy building a machine to wipe out entire planets. It's a good thing we've gotten a hold of the plans, so we can find a way to destroy it."

"What if you can't find a way, even after your people look at the plans?"

"We'll be able to," Luke said confidently, leaning back and cautiously placing his arm around her shoulders. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

Luke seemed uneasy, even though he had asked the question. "Because I'm a Rebel, and you're loyal to the Emperor."

"I only have your word that I'm loyal to the Emperor," Mara whispered, looking up into Luke's amazing blue eyes. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Luke whispered, moving closer.

"Can a boy like you, and a girl like me…?"

"Yes," Luke breathed as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Mara shut her eyes and leaned into the kiss. _Amazing, _she thought dreamily. _Simply amazing._ She felt Luke pull back, and slowly she opened her eyes. Then her blood ran cold. The person sitting next to her, grinning manically, was no longer the sweet farmboy from Tatooine. It was her Master.

She sat up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. She was Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, she reminded herself firmly. Nothing in her life had prepared her for this mission. Not the faulty ship, or her very temporary memory lapse. Not the growing, gnawing fear that perhaps these Rebels were right, and the Emperor was truly evil. Not the realization that Darth Vader had once been a Jedi Knight who had made the terrible mistake of believing Palpatine, and had been turned into a pawn of Palpatine's by both mental and physical trama. And especially not the knowledge that Luke Skywalker was too kind hearted and gentle to be true, and this naïve young farmboy was occupying her every thought.

_I have to accomplish my mission. _Mara pushed herself out of bed, and quickly got dressed in Padmé's clothes. She was supposed to kill Luke's mother, and then contact Palpatine for further instructions. There were quite a few obstacles to this plan, since everyone knew she was an Emperor's Hand, and she had no way of contacting her Master as long as she remained on Myrkr. I'm _an_ Emperor's Hand, Mara realized bitterly. Not just _one_ unique servant, but one of many, according to Anakin Skywalker. _What else has Palpatine failed to mention_, she wondered as she looked around the room for a weapon. Flipping up the mattress, she worked at removing the wires around the edge of the bedframe. Wires always made good weapons. Killing Padmé right now was out of the question, but Mara's mind worked quickly to replace this with a new, better plan.

If losing Vader as his right hand man was a bitter pill to swallow, what could better replace that bitter pill with the sweet taste of revenge than turning one of Vader's own children into a Sith? Having Vader's own offspring serving the Emperor, and hunting down the 'reformed' Lord Vader? Mara briefly thought about Luke, but knew that the young Jedi was too pure of heart to ever become a Sith. Leia, on the other hand, had a great deal of anger boiling under the surface, and Palpatine would be able to use that anger to his advantage. The young Jedi woman could be kept under control with the right motivation. Mara considered Solo, and quickly discarded the idea. The man was too unpredictable, and she didn't want to have to kill him too quickly. That wouldn't be useful at all. She couldn't deal with more than one Jedi at a time, that was certain. Then it occurred to her - what would make her Master even more pleased than Mara simply killing the wife of the traitor, Lord Vader? Why, if Palpatine himself could kill her, of course! She could use Padmé by keeping her under threat of imminent death if Leia disobeyed, or made any attempt to escape. Mara was very grateful that Luke had seen fit to give her such a complete tour of the base, which included the rooms where everyone was staying, as well as the hanger. That battered old freighter that sat alone off to one side would work well for her escape, since Vader's Imperial Shuttle was surrounded by too many guards.

Mara stretched the wire out, pleased at its strength and length. The Jedi were sadly mistaken if they believed two guards and a single ysalamiri parked outside her door were enough to keep an Emperor's Hand from her goal.

* * *

Leia spooned sweetener into her caf, and sipped the hot liquid. "I have an uneasy feeling that I can't shake."

Glancing up from the holo smashball game he was watching, Han smiled. "One of those Force things, huh? I thought you renounced all that hocus pocus stuff."

"It's womanly intuition," Leia responded. "That has nothing to do with the Force."

"If you say so," Han replied, turning his attention back to the game.

A few moments later, Leia's private comlink gave a soft beep, and the Princess picked it up. "Yes?" she spoke into the small device.

"_Leia? It's your mother_." There was a slight pause. "_Padmé_."

"Yes, I figured that out," Leia said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"_Can you come meet me? Alone_?"

"Sure," Leia answered, curious about Padmé's odd request. "Are you in your husband's infirmary room?"

"_No. No. I'm…with… Garm and Chewie. We're in the Falcon, and there's a thing we want you to see.. hear. Hear_."

_The mystery deepens_, Leia thought. "A thing?"

"_No, not a thing_," Padmé said breathlessly. "_A holo-message from Bail Organa. We need you here because it's encrypted. Can you hurry?_"

"Sure."

"You need me to come with you?" Han questioned, his eyes never leaving the holo.

"No, she asked me to come alone," Leia replied, moving toward the door. "Did she sound strange to you?"

Han leaned forward, giving a disgusted grunt as one of the smashball players had a penalty tossed at them. "Who?"

"Oh, never mind," Leia said, annoyed. "I'll be back in a few minutes." How could men become so distracted by a simple-minded game, anyway?

* * *

Hanger bay, inside the _Millennium Falcon_

"Now, wasn't that simple?" Mara asked a terrified Padmé, as she pointed a blaster at the older woman's chest. "It was much easier than me killing the Wookiee, wasn't it?"

A tied up Padmé glanced at the floor, where the stunned and drugged Chewbacca lay in an unconscious heap. In the corner sat both Artoo and Threepio, their power turned off. Padmé herself had been called to the _Falcon_ by Threepio, who had been obeying Jade's orders on the threat of Chewbacca's death. "How did you escape?"

Mara almost laughed. "I was being guarded by two morons. I'm a highly skilled assassin. It was no match, believe me." She gave a quick nod to the ysalamiri she'd brought into the ship. "And I'll have to thank your husband for suggesting that creature keep me company. Its presence kept all those nosy Jedi from knowing I was out and about."

"You killed the guards?"

"They should still be alive," Mara replied, uninterested. "The wire around their necks will tighten and choke them to death a little bit at a time if they try to free themselves. I warned them about that detail before I took off, so if they're dead, it's their own fault."

Padmé gave a quick nod toward the Wookiee. "How did you overpower Chewie?"

"A stun shot with my new weapons, courtesy of those Rebel guards, and a quick dose of powerful sleeping meds that had been stored in the cockpit of my ship." Mara grinned. "Poor Kenobi was only concerned about finding that lightsaber."

"So you were faking your amnesia?" Padmé said accusingly.

"When I first woke up, I _was_ confused," Mara replied. "Then my memory came back pretty quickly, but I decided the amnesia act could work to my advantage." Mara glanced toward the corridor. "I do hope your daughter comes without her boyfriend. She might be irritated if I have to kill the guy."

"What do you want with Leia?"

"She's full of rage, just like her old man. The Emperor needs a new Sith Lord, and he'll be thrilled when I bring him Vader's child as a replacement for that cyber-freak you call your husband." Mara grinned, her expression taking on that of a predator. "You'd better keep her in line during the trip, or I'll be forced to kill both of you. That was my original assignment, you know – kill Vader's Rebel wife."

Padmé frowned. "Won't your Master be angry that you disobeyed?"

"Not when he can kill you himself," Mara responded. "Now shut up. I hear someone walking up the ramp." The assassin stood and placed herself behind Padmé, and pressed the blaster to the woman's temple. _It will be interesting to see how much the Princess actually cares about the woman who gave birth to her,_ Mara thought dispassionately.

* * *

When Leia entered the _Falcon_, she felt a warning tingle from the Force, and then the Force faded away. Something was wrong, and for the first time since she'd so casually discarded her lightsaber, Leia wished she had it back. There definitely had to be a ysalamiri onboard, but why would Chewbacca have done that? As she rounded the curve of the corridor and entered the main hold, Leia abruptly stopped short as she took in the scene.

"What have you done to Chewbacca?" Leia demanded, glaring at Mara. "Where did you get that blaster?"

It was her mother that replied, "She's drugged Chewbacca, and stole the weapon from the men who were guarding her."

"Are you alright?"

"So far," Padmé replied tightly.

"Be a good girl and come sit next to your mother," Mara ordered sharply, waving her blaster toward the board table where Padmé sat, bound. "Put those binders around your wrists, and let me hear them click shut."

As the Princess obeyed, she asked warily, "What are you planning on doing to us?" She weighed her chances of trying to grab for the blaster, but decided the only thing that would accomplish would be a fast and painful death.

"Taking you on a nice little visit to see the Emperor," Mara answered, shifting over to the droids. She reached up, and switched on Threepio.

"Luke is going to be so disappointed," Leia mumbled to her mother. "His first two crushes turned out to be rotten to the core."

"Mistress Leia! Mistress Padmé!" the frightened droid cried out. "Whatever shall we do now?"

"I'll be the one telling you what to do," Mara ordered firmly. "First, switch on your buddy, and then move the Wookiee onto that replusorlift."

Threepio quickly turned on Artoo. "Artoo, place Chewbacca on the replusorlift immediately."

The little droid gave an annoyed whistle, and Threepio turned to address Mara. "Artoo says he is too short to lift Chewbacca. Not to mention he has no arms."

By this time, Mara was getting angry. "I meant YOU put the Wookiee on the lift. Unless you give me lip. In that case, I'll just kill the Wookiee, blast the two of you, and be done with it."

"No! Not at all," Threepio said hurriedly. He quickly pushed the heavy tools off the bed of the lift, and then awkwardly bent down and hoisted the limp Wookiee onto the replusorlift. "Now what?"

"Now all three of you leave the ship before I decide I'm being way too soft, and blast you into a million pieces, anyway."

Threepio quickly grabbed the edge of the lift, and pushed it forward. "Hurry, Artoo. We don't want this kind lady to change her mind, do we?"

"Shut the exit door on the way out," Mara called after the hustling droids. She turned her attention back to her prisoners. "Now, get into the cockpit. Too bad neither one of you will ever get the chance to kiss your lover-boys goodbye."

* * *

Death Star, over Despayre

"Fire!" Tarkin practically screamed, although it was unnecessary to speak above a whisper considering the eerie silence inside the Command Center.

The beam flashed out from the Death Star, striking the wobbly and barren shell of Despayre. The planet exploded, disintegrating into billions of small rocks.

"That is more like it," Palpatine stated, nodding his approval. "Now we can proceed to Myrkr."

Tarkin gave a hard jerk of his head. "Engage the hyperdrives!"

The young man sitting at the hyperdrive controls pressed a series of buttons, and an ominous hum reverberated throughout the entire Station. He quickly pressed another button, effectively cutting off the power. "Sir, the third hyperdrive unit is showing signs of instability. I had to abort the jump… Sir."

Bevel Lemelisk hurried over to peer at the read-out. "It must be a faulty sensor control. I'll have – ." He got no further in his remarks, grasping his throat as an intense, invisible pressure cut off his oxygen. In the quiet room, everyone could hear the bones and tendons snap, and blood flowed from the Engineer's nose. Then he dropped noiselessly to the floor, his lifeless eyes still wide open.

Grand Moff Tarkin's hand went automatically to his own throat, looking fearfully at his Emperor. "I am truly ashamed of Lemelisk's failure, My Lord."

"As well you should be," Palpatine said with a snarl. "Now, how shall I end your life? Perhaps I shall tie you up inside the laser shaft, and when we arrive at Myrkr you shall see firsthand how the laser operates. Or, perhaps…" The Emperor suddenly paused in his tirade, and tilted his head to one side. "I shall deal with you in a few moments, Tarkin."

With those words, he turned and walked out of the Command Center and went into a private suite nearby. There, he was able to 'send' back. "_Why have you failed to contact me as I ordered, my Hand?"_

Having killed the ysalamiri that she'd brought with her inside the ship immediately after making the jump into hyperspace, Mara's thoughts came through clearly. "_Master, my ship crashed upon landing. The creatures called the ysalamiri cut off my ability to contact you through the Force. I have left Myrkr, and I believe you will be most pleased with what I am bringing to you."_

The Emperor was not pleased, however. _"Left? Have you finished your mission?"_

"_Vader exposed my identity, and I was unable to do as you ordered, My Lord."_

"_Then whatever you are bringing me must be of equal value to your mission."_

Back on the _Falcon_, Mara smiled. _"I am bringing – alive- to Coruscant Vader's wife…and his daughter. His Force strong daughter."_

This news startled the Emperor. _"Then you have redeemed yourself, my Hand. But do not go to Coruscant. Come to the Death Star over Despayre. I will be eagerly awaiting the arrival of my next apprentice."_

"_She is impatient, impetuous, and has much anger inside," _Mara thought back, knowing Palpatine was no longer angry at the failure of her mission. _"She will serve you well."_

"_I look forward to training her. As well as seeing Senator Amidala once again."_

* * *

Less than fifteen minutes after the _Millennium Falcon_ had blasted off Myrkr, both Han and Luke burst into Anakin Skywalker's hospital room.

"Father! Wake up!" Luke yelled as he switched on the overhead light.

Anakin flung off the blanket and struggled to stand, his eyes wide, and blinking against the onslaught of the light. "Wha…What?"

"Threepio just woke us, and … and…"

"And, what!?"

"Jade has kidnapped your wife and Leia, and used my ship to do it," Han snapped bitterly. "We should have locked her up in a cell when we found out her identity. Amnesia, my afterburners."

Anakin rubbed his head, and fumbled for his clothing. "It is unlikely a simple cell could have contained her for very long, either. Why didn't I sense what was occurring?"

By this time, Obi-Wan and Talon had also hurried into the room. "The ysalamiri in her room had been removed. She must have used it to cover up what she was doing."

"Bright girl," Talon stated. "We've started evacuating the base, and in two or three hours most of our personnel should be on their way to another location."

"I'm going after Jade," Anakin stated. "I'm not losing Padmé again."

"And I'm not losing Leia," Han added stubbornly. "So count me in on any rescue operation."

"Father, do you feel well enough to go on this type of a mission?" Luke asked, concerned over his father's health.

"It's Leia's and Padmé's health you should be concerned with, Luke," Anakin responded. "The Force will strengthen me, and help me to accomplish whatever I need to do."

"This is madness," Talon argued. "Jade will undoubtedly take her prisoners to Coruscant."

"She'll take them to the Emperor," Anakin said in agreement. "So I'm going to Coruscant."

Former Senator Bel Iblis entered the room, looking grim. "Then you'll be going to the wrong place. Our spies have told us the Emperor is overseeing the last stages of construction on the Death Star personally. Apparently he's gotten tired of all the construction delays."

Luke was stunned. "We'll never be able to get onboard the Death Star."

"Has the Death Star left Despayre yet?" Anakin questioned.

"Not as of a few hours ago," Garm replied. "Things can change quickly, which is why we're not wasting anymore time with evacuating."

Anakin turned to his son. "I still have my old suit, and the Imperial shuttle I arrived with. We may be able to get onboard easier than you think."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I think I have some idea what you are planning, Anakin. It will be very risky."

"I'd like to hear this plan," Han grumbled.

"First we go back to my Star Destroyer, the _Devastator,_ and then, acting as Darth Vader, I order my ship to head to Despayre. Once we arrive, I go onboard the Battle Station, and try to convince the Emperor that I was a prisoner of the Rebellion, and only now managed to escape in the chaos of the base being evacuated."

"But didn't you defy his orders to start with by coming to Myrkr?" Luke questioned his father. "Won't he decide to kill you on the spot?"

"It's possible."

"This isn't a bad plan," Talon spoke up. "Our technicians have analyzed the plans to the Station, and there is one major weakness. If the main generator can be blown up, and it would cause a chain reaction which would destroy the entire Death Star. We were planning on sending our pilots to try and put a torpedo into the exhaust port, but if a thermal detonator could be placed on the generator from inside, it would have the same effect."

"And it may save a lot of our X-Wing pilots' lives, too" Garm added.

"By the time we get there, Jade will have already arrived and told him what she saw," Han pointed out to Anakin. "So it'll be your word against hers."

"Very probably," Anakin agreed. "I'm willing to listen to any better plan you might have."

"I don't operate well with plans," Han stated. "How will Luke and me fit in to this?"

"You can hide on the shuttle while the_ Devastator_ is in hyperspace," Anakin said, frowning in thought. "There are two sets of extra stormtrooper gear inside the shuttle, and once we arrive at the Battle Station, you can be my armed escorts."

"Do you go around with stormtrooper escorts all the time?" Luke asked.

"Very seldom," Anakin admitted.

"Then you need a reason to use them," Obi-Wan said. "I will come along, and act as your prisoner. The stormtroopers – Luke and Han - can escorting me toward the detention area. Before we arrive, we'll separate and I will place the detonator inside the generator, and set the timer."

"Good idea!" Luke said enthusiastically. "Then Han and I can continue on to the prison section, and free Mother and Leia." Then his face fell. "But that will leave Father to confront the Emperor all by himself."

"That is how it should be," Anakin replied. "After you find Leia and Padmé, you will need to hurry to the _Falcon,_ and get off the Station before the detonator blows while I distract Palpatine."

Luke looked incredulous. "You intend to sacrifice yourself for us?"

"I will do whatever is necessary to save my family from Palpatine," Anakin said sadly. "Perhaps Leia will finally be able to find it in her heart to forgive me."

"I don't want you to die!" Luke protested. "I want to keep my family together, now that we've finally found each other."

"We don't always get everything we want and desire, Son. I will try to make it back to the _Falcon, _but I make no guarantee. All I am certain of is that I must distract the Emperor for us to have any hope of successfully rescuing Leia and Padmé."

"What about Chewie?" Han asked in the uncomfortable silence that followed. "He won't want to let me do this without his help."

Anakin shook his head firmly. "A Wookiee wandering around the Battle Station would draw far too much attention, and my shuttle can only hold four people. Whether Chewbacca likes it or not, he must stay behind and help with the base evacuation."

"He ain't gonna like it one bit," Han groused, unaware just how true that statement would turn out to be.

* * *

The men wasted little time as they hurried to get ready for their mission, pausing to grab a few supplies, including the thermal detonator. They also took a copy of the Death Star plans to allow them to study the routes to the detention blocks as well as the exhaust port location during the trip. Han had taken a few moments to explain the situation to Chewie, who roared his disapproval over being excluded from the mission, then stalked away in anger.

Anakin entered the Imperial Shuttle first, and looked around at the tiny hold located behind the cockpit as he held a satchel which contained his Sith armor. A small cot lined one wall, while a row of lockers lined the opposite wall. Next to the lockers was a narrow door, behind which was a very small refresher, consisting of a toilet and a tiny sink which practically sat over the commode. A person of Leia's stature would find it difficult to maneuver within this room. Anakin had basically ignored the room, since turning around while wearing his armored suit would have proved to be extremely awkward. Fortunately, he'd never been forced to spend much more than a few hours at a time in the shuttle.

The former Sith pulled open a locker. "Here's the extra stormtrooper gear."

Han made a face as he sniffed the locker. "Has this stuff been sanitized?"

"The Empire does not care about such irrelevant matters," Anakin replied, his lips twitching in amusement.

"That's why they can't keep good help," Han said in all seriousness.

Luke tugged a white helmet over his head. "No wonder stormtroopers can't shoot straight. I can barely see out of this thing." He pulled it off, swiping at his hair. "Why do they make them wear helmets at all?"

"Several reasons come to mind," Obi-Wan replied. "Helmets repress individuality. The Emperor prefers his minions to be of the same mindset. And during the Clone Wars, all the stormtroopers looked exactly alike. It was less upsetting for citizens to see lifeless masks, rather than hundreds or thousands of dead faces, all alike."

"We should get going," Anakin said, waving the men toward the cockpit. "Who is planning on co-piloting?" He sat down in the pilot's seat, and watched in interest as Luke and Han eyed each other.

"You can co-pilot, Han," Luke finally said. "You've got more flying experience."

Han shook his head. "You're a plenty good pilot, kid. And the pilot's your father."

"And here I was worried that there'd be arguing about who wanted the seat, not who didn't," Anakin said to Obi-Wan. "That goes to show what kind of side-effects being an ex-Sith Lord has on people."

"I'll be co-pilot," Luke stated. He plunked down next to his father, then turned and shot a smirk over his shoulder at Han. "I was only trying to be polite to my elders."

"Who you callin' elderly?" Han muttered, slouching down in the seat behind Luke.

The shuttle received clearance, and they lifted off. Soon the planet was a distant ball. "I'll be happy if I never have to see that planet, or another ysalamiri again," Anakin said.

"I'd have to agree with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Those creatures will never make good house pets." He watched as the shuttle made the jump into hyperspace. "How far is the Star Destroyer from here?"

"We'll be there in half-an-hour."

"I never thought I'd willingly head _toward_ a Star Destroyer," Han said. "And inside an Imperial Shuttle, no less."

"I think it's sort of exciting," Luke said.

"You would."

A second later, a thumping noise could be heard from the small hold area.

"Did you hear that?"

Luke glanced down at the controls. "All the read-outs are normal."

"Someone's inside the hold," Anakin stated. "Now that we're totally clear of Myrkr, I can sense him."

"I can, too," Obi-Wan agreed, spinning his chair around to face the entryway, and pulling out his lightsaber.

"Aw, this is just great," Han grumbled, grasping his blaster. "How many Hands does the Emperor have, anyway?"

Luke stood up, pushing past the seats. "Where would anyone be able to hide? We can see everything."

"We can't see inside the refresher," Anakin pointed out as the thumping noise became louder, and somewhat frantic sounding.

All four men cautiously approached the narrow refresher door, and Anakin reached over and gave the handle a tug. The door swung open, and a blur of chestnut hair fell out, crashing on the floor.

"CHEWIE?" Han yelled in disbelief. "How did you get inside there?"

*It wasn't easy,* Chewie replied with a groan as he held his ribcage.

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_, approaching the Death Star

The Emperor's Hand was truly impressed with the massive size of the Space Station. She spared a glance over at Leia, sitting in the co-pilot's seat, and still wearing binders. The older woman was securely trussed up, and locked inside of a storage unit, since Mara decided it was safer than having to constantly watch both of her prisoners while flying the ancient spacecraft at the same time.

Leia could barely tear her eyes away from the Station. "All that debris," she whispered, "used to be a living planet. All those lives… gone." She turned her stunned gaze toward the Hand. "This is the person… the _thing,_ you serve so blindly. Someone so evil he can snuff out a billion lives and laugh. I don't understand people like you."

"The Emperor took me in when I was a homeless child," Mara said, suddenly feeling the need to defend herself. "He took care of me. He trained me."

"Trained you to KILL people! To serve HIS twisted desires!" She lifted her bound wrists and waved toward the viewport. "Don't you see what he's done? How can you justify this? How can you defend mass genocide?"

Mara's eyes tracked to the screen, and she felt a cold chill run down her spine over the incredible scene of destruction. _How can I justify genocide? Have I really been blinded?_

A voice sounded over the com-unit, snapping Mara out of her stupor. _"Incoming craft, you will follow the TIE escorts into the proper Hanger."_

The Hand swallowed, and gave her response, "Acknowledged."

Leia shook her head sadly as the Death Star's huge exterior filled the screen. "You truly are beyond hope, Jade."

* * *

_Devastator_

Lord Darth Vader strode purposefully off the shuttle, and locked the craft behind him. He turned to the stormtroopers on hanger duty. "Do not allow anyone to board this shuttle."

"Yes, M'Lord!" If the troopers thought the order was odd, they would still never dare to question the Sith.

Inside the suit, Anakin tried not to feel claustrophobic. He despised having to wear the armor, and the only thing that kept his mind focused was the thought of Padmé and Leia suffering at the hands of Palpatine. The unexpected appearance of the Wookiee had altered their plans, and now Luke and Han were going to 'escort' Chewbacca to the detention block as Obi-Wan headed to the exhaust port with the bomb. This would still leave Anakin alone to confront the Emperor, and allow everyone the necessary time to escape.

Captain Wermis was waiting for him on the bridge. "Sir! We've waited here, just as you ordered."

"Have you maintained complete silence?"

"Yes, M'Lord. We have not sent out any signals."

"Has anyone tried contacting the _Devastator_ since I left?"

"Your private code received several messages from Coruscant approximately two days after you left. Then Imperial Command sent the Devastator an 'acknowledge and respond' code. This code has been incoming, once every hour. We have not responded, per your orders."

"You have done well, Captain. You are hereby promoted to the rank of Admiral."

The man's eyes widened, and a huge grin split his face. "Thank you, M'Lord!"

"Set course for Despayre and depart immediately," Vader hissed out. "The Emperor awaits our arrival at the new Imperial Battle Station."

"Yes, Lord Vader." The new Admiral watched as Darth Vader left the bridge, and then allowed himself to give a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

Inside the Shuttle

"I'm tired of playing sabacc," Luke complained, throwing the cards on the floor. He glanced over at a snoring Chewbacca asleep on the cot, his long arms and legs dangling over the sides. "Isn't it my turn to sleep yet?"

"It's Kenobi's turn after Chewie wakes up," Han replied, tossing a ration bar at Luke. "Here…have something to eat."

Luke frowned at the dry bar. "Why didn't you pack decent food? These Imperial rations must be five years old. If you could remember to bring a deck of sabacc cards, why couldn't you bring food?"

"Well, cards are more important," Han said, chewing the tough cube. "'Sides, they still have another ten years before the expiration date."

"Perhaps you'd like to practice with your lightsaber, Luke?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Han looked appalled. "In this tiny space? Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"You may be right," Obi-Wan responded, then addressed Luke again, "Would you like to meditate, instead? It will help get your mind off the food and Chewbacca's snoring."

"Yeah," Han agreed. "Not to mention, if you're meditating nice and quiet-like, then you won't be complaining non-stop."

"I do NOT complain non-stop!" Luke complained.

"Right," both Obi-Wan and Han said at the same time.

* * *

Death Star

"I am not pleased that you allowed the Rebels to discover your identity," Palpatine growled out as Mara knelt before him in the newly built throne room. Off to one side, stormtroopers held her two prisoners firmly. He had listened in silence to his Hand's entire story without comment until she'd reached the conclusion.

"It was Vader that betrayed me, Master."

"Is that so?" Palpatine asked. "Whether that is true or not, the Rebels will be long gone from Myrkr before this Station can arrive."

"Yes, Master."

"That angers me. I could have used this Station to destroy our enemies. You failed, Hand."

Mara risked a quick glance up at Palpatine. His eyes glowed yellow, and she knew he was furious. "I have brought you Vader's wife, and his daughter."

"Yet you left behind his Force-strong son."

"Yes, Master."

"Why did you not kill the boy?"

"I…" Mara stopped. How could she explain what she didn't understand herself? The idea of killing Luke was simply incomprehensible. This emotion wasn't anything she'd ever felt before in her entire life. "I temporarily could not recall my own name, Master."

"That is your excuse for failure? It is a pitiful excuse, indeed."

"I am sorry."

"Yes, you are." Lightning shot out from the Emperor's fingers, and Mara once again felt the burning agony of Force-lightning. Deep down she knew, this time it wouldn't stop until she was dead.

* * *

A few moments after the Emperor's assault on Mara had begun, the _Devastator_ dropped out of hyperspace close enough to the Death Star that it could be seen through the expansive viewport of the throne room. The Emperor instantly sensed the nearby presence of the Star Destroyer, and spun around to gaze out the duraglass.

"It appears that Lord Vader's ship has arrived," he stated thoughtfully. "It shall be interesting to hear his side of the story." He glanced down at Mara, then nodded to his guards. "Take Jade and that traitor," he said, waving at Padmé, "to the detention cells. I will deal with overseeing their personalized executions at my leisure."

He watched, amused, as Mara was pulled to her feet, and dragged away. Perhaps later, once she understood how completely she had disappointed him, he would allow her to beg for her life. But whether he gave her a reprieve remained to be seen. Palpatine then turned his attention to the defiant Princess. Although there was no fear on her face, he could sense how frightened she was to be in his powerful presence.

"Welcome to your new home, daughter of Lord Vader."

"My father is not Darth Vader," Leia said stubbornly.

"Of course not," Palpatine replied smoothly. "You are Royalty, both by birth and by upbringing." He walked slowly down the steps, stopping uncomfortably close. "Tell me, my new apprentice, where are the Rebels going? Where is their new base?"

"I have no idea."

He reached out, touching her face and watching as she flinched at his touch. "You know. Of course you know. You will tell me."

"Never."

Palpatine laughed. "Myrkr is no longer an interesting target for this Battle Station. I am thinking that a core planet should be an example. Alderaan, perhaps?"

Leia gasped. "You can't! Alderaan is a peaceful planet. We have no standing armies, and - "

"You and your entire family are traitors," Palpatine interrupted. "You have been financing the Rebellion for years – ever since I took power."

"You're beyond evil," Leia spat back. "I hate you."

"Good," Palpatine said, rubbing his gnarled hands together. "Embrace your hatred, Princess." The binders dropped from her wrists. "You have seen a small demonstration of my powers. Someday that same power will be yours. Everything you want and desire will be yours. Endless wealth, handsome men…"

"I've had wealth my entire life. The only purpose of money is to help those without."

"How noble of you, Princess. Bail Organa has raised a generous child. But I noticed you did not reject the handsome men. Does that appeal to you?"

"I …" She stopped short, thinking about Han. It would be best not to mention him, since that would only increase the likelihood that Palpatine could use him against her. "I'm too busy to think about men."

The way he regarded her reminded Leia of a grey-hawk regarding a small rodent. It was not a pleasant sensation.

"I'm sure that's true," Palpatine said, leering. "You're quite attractive, Princess. Very much like your mother."

Leia took a step back, away from the man's fetid breath. "I can't say the same about you."

The Emperor smiled, showing his yellow and brown teeth. "Even an old man such as myself has needs, my dear. I wonder what would upset Lord Vader more – taking his wife as my lover? Or his daughter?"

"That's… disgusting!"

"You might be surprised what you can get used to," Palpatine said. "Especially considering the alternatives."

* * *

Hanger

It was Grand Moff Tarkin that greeted Anakin Skywalker wearing the cumbersome armor of Darth Vader, as he walked for a second time down the ramp of his shuttle. This time Vader was followed by two stormtroopers who were escorting a fearsome looking Wookiee.

"Lord Vader," Tarkin said, giving a disdainful glance at the Wookiee. "I was not expecting you to arrive with a… beast."

"The Wookiee was captured at Myrkr," Vader rumbled. "He is undoubtedly a Rebel, and may know valuable information."

"That _animal?_"

"They are smarter than you give them credit for, Governor," Vader stated. He turned to the stormtroopers. "Escort the Wookiee to a detention cell. I will interrogate him later."

The stormtroopers gave a quick nod, and hustled the Wookiee toward a lift. Vader turned back to Tarkin. "I am aware that the Emperor is onboard, and he is waiting for me. Has Jade arrived? I don't see that stolen ship docked in this hanger bay."

"Yes," Tarkin drawled out. "She arrived a short time ago, and docked one level below, in bay four-nine-nine-six. I must say, your unexplained disappearance has upset our Emperor. You may find him to be in a sour mood."

"Is that sour mood because of me, or because you have failed to have this Station operational in a timely manner?"

"This Station is exactly on its original schedule," Tarkin snapped. "It was hardly my fault the Emperor decided to rush the construction."

"So you are blaming our Emperor for your failure?" Vader questioned. "He will be interested to know this."

"No!" Tarkin said, suddenly worried. "I was only pointing out the schedule is still being met."

"Your schedule," Vader pointed out, "not the Emperor's. Are you interested in accompanying me to the Throne Room, or shall I find my own way?"

Tarkin tugged at his collar. "I am needed on the bridge."

Vader gave a curt nod. "Then you should be there."

* * *

Elevator

"I wish Artoo were here," Luke muttered under his breath as they rode the lift. "What if they're not in this particular detention block? There are four more detention areas, you know."

"Your father said this one is the most likely," Han replied nervously. "It's the closest one to the bridge, and two of the other detention blocks aren't even completed yet. So we have a fifty-fifty chance of being right."

"Or of being wrong."

"Pessimist."

Luke pushed his helmet to one side, trying to see better. "After we rescue my mother and sister, I'm going to the throne room to help my father."

Han twisted his head so he could see Luke. "What?! That's not part of the plan!"

"I'm changing the plan."

"You can't do that."

"Plans are made to be changed. I'm not letting my father sacrifice his life, Han. Not when he's finally turned back to the light, and has a chance to start over."

"Chewie, will you beat some sense into this kid?"

*I couldn't agree more. Plans are made to be changed.*

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi waited until the hanger area was cleared, then cautiously made his way out. He looked over his shoulder, then hurried along the edge of the wall until he reached a lift that would take him down and across the huge station to the very center… where the main reactor core was located. He lightly touched the bomb inside his robe, to reassure himself it was there. The lift door parted, and the Jedi Master entered the quiet, small room that would glide him along to his destination.

* * *

Throne Room

Darth Vader stepped off the lift, and stood in silence between the row of red-robed and heavily armed Imperial Guards, five standing on either side. His daughter lay sprawled on the floor, her face covered with blood, while Emperor Palpatine stood over her, smiling, while both his hands dripped red splotches.

"Your offspring insulted me, Lord Vader," he taunted. "It was necessary to teach her a lesson."

Vader moved forward, quickly dropping to one knee and bowing his head. "Master. I apologize for my impetuous behavior. I should never have gone to Myrkr without your permission."

The apology caught Palpatine off-guard. "True. So Jade was incorrect, then? You have not renounced the teachings of the Sith?"

"Of course not, Master." Vader nodded toward his daughter, who was trying to struggle to her feet. "She has a strong will. It will take a great deal of time and effort to break her. I would enjoy the challenge."

Leia spat at Vader, "I knew you'd never become a good guy. What have you done to Luke?"

"Yes," Palpatine put in, cackling. "Where _is_ your son, Lord Vader?"

Darth Vader's back became rigid. "I have brought him to you, Master. He is attempting to rescue his mother as we speak. With time, I believe he can be turned, as well."

"I know that," Palpatine stated. "I know everything. Tarkin is currently moving to capture your son." He turned his yellow stare at the Princess. "And your lover, too, if I am not mistaken. He will be most useful in helping us convince you to embrace the dark side of the Force. All is coming together as I have foreseen." Then Palpatine threw back his head and laughed manically.

* * *

Detention Block

"What's that?" the stormtrooper sitting behind the console asked as Chewbacca was escorted off the lift.

"Prisoner transfer from the _Devastator_."

"I wasn't notified," the Imperial stated, sounding miffed. "I'll have to check." He leaned over and was about to hit the com-switch when Chewbacca threw up his arms and started roaring.

"Look out! He's gotten loose!"

Blaster fire filled the room, and in seconds the smoking body of the stormtrooper lay slumped over the controls. Luke whipped off his helmet, and groused, "You two are going to have this entire base on our backs."

"Nah," Han argued, as he tossed the stormtrooper's weapon at Chewie. "We stopped him before he contacted his superiors."

Luke checked the numbers of the cells on the terminal. "Mother is in cell number 1138."

"What about Leia?"

"She's not listed."

Han pushed Luke aside. "That's not possible. What about the other detention block. Maybe they separated them."

"I checked," Luke repeated, annoyed. "She's _not_ listed."

"Then where is she?" Han demanded.

"Let me look again," Luke said, peering at the screen. "Wait… what's this?"

"You found her?"

"Not Leia." Luke pointed at the screen. "But Mara's here. Cell block 1135."

"Great," Han said. "At least that's one problem we won't have to worry about anymore."

Luke shook his head as he headed down the grim corridor. "We're taking her with us, too."

"She's the reason Leia and your mother are here, in case you've forgotten," Han yelled out, hustling to keep up. "No way we're wasting time rescuing that assassin!"

Luke stopped in front of cell 1135. "Care to make a wager?" he asked as he pressed the 'open' button.

* * *

Thirty-seven

"Luke?" Mara asked in surprise as she sat up from the hard cot. "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

Luke glanced down at his armor. "It's not polite to make fun of your rescuer."

She gave a grateful smile as she limped to the door. "I suppose not. How's this, instead?"

To Luke's utter shock, Mara leaned forward and planted a firm kiss directly on his lips. "Uh, yeah. That's better."

"Kid?" Han bellowed out from a bit further down the hallway. "Me an' Chewie found your mother!"

"Great," Luke said, feeling relief at seeing his mother rush toward him.

"Luke," Padmé said, throwing her arms around her son. "You shouldn't have come after us. This is far too dangerous." Then she glared at Mara. "Why is she out of her cell?"

"I couldn't leave her," Luke protested. "If Father could be convinced to see the light, I believe we can convince Mara, too."

Padmé sighed. "I suppose."

"Where's Leia?" Han asked worriedly.

The older woman trembled at the mention of her daughter's name. "She's in the throne room with the Emperor. He… he wants to turn her into a Sith."

Luke looked at Han. "Father will need my help. I'm going to the throne room."

"I'm going too," Han stated firmly.

"There's nothing you can do against the Emperor, Han," Luke argued. "This involves the Force. I'm the one that has to help."

"I can help, too," Mara said. "I know the way."

"You?" Han protested. "You're about as trustworthy as a cross-eyed fang-viper."

"I suppose I deserve that," Mara admitted. "But, believe it or not, I'm not blind anymore. This latest encounter with Palpatine has me convinced he's not exactly stable."

"Unfortunately, this is one time I'm agreeing with Han," Padmé said. "How do we know you won't turn against Luke once he's inside the throne room?"

Mara opened her mouth to defend herself, but was interrupted by the noisy entrance of a large squadron of stormtroopers as they exited the lift and entered the detention area. Almost immediately, they started firing their weapons down the narrow corridor, forcing the Rebels to press against the walls for cover.

"Did you send for reinforcements, Jade?" Han snarled, blasting back at the troopers.

"In case you haven't noticed, they're shooting at me, too!"

"Then how would they have known we were here?"

"How in blazing stars would I know?" Mara shot back.

"They've blocked the exit." Luke squinted through the smoky haze. "Is there another way out?"

"This is a detention cell!" Mara yelled. "They don't make them with multiple exits. It kind of defeats the purpose."

"This is some rescue," Padmé said. "Didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"Uh," Han stuttered, then pointed at Luke. "He's the brains."

"That goes without saying," Luke grumbled.

"Oh, kriff," Mara yelled, jerking Han's blaster from his grasp. She turned around and fired at a grate, then shoved the weapon back at an astonished Han. "Someone has to save our hides. Into the chute, flyboy." With those words, Mara jumped into the hole and disappeared.

Padmé shrugged and followed, and then Luke joined her, leaving only Han and Chewie in the dangerous corridor. "Go on!" Han yelled. "I'll be right behind you."

*But it stinks!*

"I don't care what you smell!" Han shouted. "Get in there.. now!"

Reluctantly, the Wookiee jumped, and Han flung himself down the tube after his partner.

* * *

Obi-Wan pressed against the curved wall as several stormtroopers hurried past, never noticing the Jedi Master. The alarms had sounded a few moments earlier, and Obi-Wan suspected that his young Padawan and the impetuous Corellian had done something to trigger the alert. He was still on course toward the main reactor, and Obi-Wan sincerely hoped that Anakin would be able to accomplish his part of the mission. If not, they would all end up perishing when the detonator blew the reactor. That would truly and completely spell the end of the Jedi for all time.

* * *

Throne Room

Leia staggered over to Vader. "That was your evil plan all along, wasn't it? You intended to bring us to your Master from the very beginning."

"Yes," Vader replied. "I did not intend to become injured, but it worked well to elicit sympathy from both Luke and Padmé. Your mother and brother underestimated the power of the dark side. It is not possible to turn away, once you take this path."

"How did you fool Master Kenobi?"

"I merely used the guilt he has felt for twenty years to cloud his judgment," Vader answered. "Sometimes, people want to see good in others so strongly, they can see nothing else."

Palpatine moved between Leia and Vader. "Your daughter finds me repulsive, Lord Vader. I have offered to take her as my lover, and she has turned me down. She is very powerful in the Force, and I would like her to bear my offspring. What do you think about that?"

For a long moment, Vader said nothing, only the sound of his respirator could be heard in the quiet room. Then he said, "She is being foolish. Having your child should be considered an honor."

Palpatine nodded, noting Leia's queasy expression. "So it shall… indeed."

* * *

"What a wonderful smell you've discovered!" Han shouted, holding his nose. "Great plan, Jade, leading us right into the garbage bin." He pointed his blaster at the door, ignoring Luke's warning not to fire. The blaster shot ricocheted around the room, forcing everyone to duck before finally petering out.

"Would you put that thing away?" Luke yelled. "You're going to get us killed!"

"We already tried shooting at the door," Padmé told Han, trying to stay calm.

"What was that?" Luke yelled, pointing at the debris floating around his knees.

"What was what?" Mara questioned.

"I thought I saw something…"

"It's just your imagination, kid," Han grumbled, right before Luke was pulled under by a giant tentacle.

"LUKE!" Padmé screamed, desperately searching the grimy water.

"Where did he go?" Han asked, trying to ignore Chewie's fearful howling.

"It's one of those blasted dianogas," Mara said. "We have to find him, before he drowns!"

"I'm trying!" Han said, helping with the search. "Luke? Luke? Where are you?"

Suddenly, Luke popped back up, gasping for air, a thick tentacle still wrapped around his waist. "Shoot it!"

"Shoot it?" Han asked worriedly. "Where am I supposed to aim?"

Luke was jerked back under the dark water.

*I HATE SNAKES!* Chewie shouted, trying to climb up onto the bent pipes and get away from the water. *Keep it away from me!*

"You're not being much help, Chewie," Han groused, pushing aside small floating objects. Han really didn't want to inspect those objects too closely, for fear of discovering what they actually were.

"My poor baby boy," Padmé cried. "It isn't fair… he's too young to die!"

"And too cute, too," Mara agreed.

"Well, I'm sure those are darn good reasons he'll be fine and dandy, then," Han grumbled in disgust.

And just as suddenly as the creature snatched him, Luke was released. Han quickly grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet.

"Apparently, those _are _good reasons," Mara said, smirking at Han.

"It suddenly let me go," Luke said, wiping the goop from his face. "I wonder why…"

"Maybe she decided you're not her type," Han commented with a straight face. No sooner had those words left Han's mouth than the room made a loud creaking noise. The Corellian craned his neck, looking up at the high ceiling. "I don't like the sound of this."

"The walls are moving!" Padmé said, eyes wide. "We're going to be crushed!"

"See?" Luke said accusingly toward Han. "I knew that Artoo could have come in handy. He could have found the right code, and stopped us from getting flattened. But no, _you _don't _like_ droids. So here we are with no way out, and it's all your fault."

"MY FAULT!?" Han roared. "Coming down here was your girlfriend's idea, not mine!"

"He does have a point, Luke dear," Padmé said.

*Can we please stop bickering for a while?* Chewie moaned. *It's getting on my nerves.*

"Those nerves are about to get a lot thinner, pal," Han joked weakly, as he tried to boost Padmé up on top of some groaning metal boxes.

"Luke?" Mara asked calmly, watching everyone desperately scrambling to get further up on the garbage.

"Yes?"

"Do you have your lightsaber on you?"

Luke pulled the tube from his belt, and looked somewhat embarrassed. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot about this."

Mara pointed toward the exit. "Turn it on, and drill right under the control panel. There should be an emergency device that will open the door."

"Should be?" Han questioned. "And what happens if there isn't one?"

"The old phrase 'chewing on old durasteel' will bring new meaning to you."

Luke pressed the blade against the panel, and sparks flew. To everyone's relief, the walls shuddered and stopped pressing inward, and the exit door hissed open.

The relieved gang let loose with a loud cheer, and hurried for the door.

* * *

Since they had left the helmets inside the detention area and could no longer pretend to be stormtroopers, Luke and Han quickly shed the remainder of their armor. Luke turned to his mother. "You, Han and Chewie head back to the _Falcon_." He whipped around to look at Mara. "Where did you dock it?"

"Level eighty-four, bay four-nine-nine-six."

"Did you get that?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke," Padmé said, struggling to keep the tears from flowing. "I can't bear the thought of losing Anakin and both of my children."

"I'm not going with Chewie and Padmé," Han stated stubbornly. "I love Leia, and I made a promise to Prince Bail that I'd protect her. Running back to the _Falcon _ain't protecting her."

"Han…"

"I know, I know!" Han interrupted. "I'm not a Jedi. But us ordinary folks can accomplish more than you think."

Luke gave a defeated sigh. "Do you think you can manage to refrain from shooting at everything until we have a chance to assess the situation?"

"Sure," Han said, grinning and slapping Luke on the back. "I'll be a model of forbearance."

The young Jedi handed Chewie one of the stormtrooper utility belts. "Take this. It might come in handy."

Padmé gave Luke a hug, and they moved off in separate directions.

* * *

Throne Room

"I sense much anger in you, Princess," Palpatine said in a silky voice. He turned and walked up the few steps to his chair and sat down. "Embrace that anger. It will make you powerful." He pulled out a silver tube from his sleeve, and placed it on the armrest. "Would you like to take my weapon?" He grinned. "Yes, I sense you would, indeed. Take it, child. Use it to strike me down."

Leia stood perfectly still, listening to Vader's artificial breathing directly behind her. "I won't become a Sith."

"Do you think she is telling us the truth, Lord Vader? Is she strong enough to resist temptation?"

"She has my temperament," Vader replied, placing his gloved hand on Leia's shoulder. "And her mother's beauty."

"Beauty is so very fleeting," Palpatine said, feigning sadness. "Would her Corellian lover desire her if her face were scarred and deformed?"

"Unlikely."

"Han loves me for who I am," Leia shot back hotly.

"Would you love him if he were scarred and deformed?" Palpatine questioned.

"Yes."

The evil Sith smiled. "We shall soon test that theory, for your Corellian is coming for you." Palpatine lifted the hilt of the lightsaber. "Lightsabers can cause a great deal of pain without killing the victim. It would be remiss of me as your teacher not to have Vader demonstrate this… on Solo."

"It will be my pleasure," Vader said.

Leia gave a snarl, and thrust out her arm, calling the weapon to her hand. She turned it on and spun around, driving the red-orange blade down at the man who had fathered her.

* * *

Padmé and Chewie started to head around a corner, but they quickly pulled back upon seeing a squadron of stormtroopers. "Did they see us?"

The clatter of quickening steps told them they'd been spotted. As Padmé started to run in the opposite direction, Chewie thrust his blaster around the corner and quickly fired off a dozen random shots. Then the Wookiee wasted no time in catching up to the former Senator.

"This way!" Padmé said, indicating a darker, narrower hallway that appeared to be used for maintenance. She hoped the troopers would continue down the main corridor, but from the distant sound of running it didn't appear they'd been fooled for very long. Leading the way, Padmé turned another corner, and skidded to a quick halt as the walkway ended in a long, long drop. Following close behind, Chewie crashed into her back, and the impact nearly sent her careening off the edge. Fortunately, the Wookiee's long arm shot out and looped around her waist, pulling her back to the safety of the walkway's short extension over the void. "That was close!"

Blaster fire sizzled perilously close to Chewie's head, and he let out a roar of surprise.

"Quick! Shut the blast door!" Padmé ordered.

Chewie raised his weapon and fired at the control panel, effectively shutting them off from the determined stormtroopers. Unfortunately, this left Chewie and Padmé perched on the narrow lip, with the closed door at their backs and the yawning abyss a few short feet in front of their toes. An open doorway sat twenty feet across the metal canyon, beckoning them.

"There should be a way to extend this walkway to that door," Padmé said, looking around.

Chewie let out a mournful howl, and pointed at the smoking remains of the control panel he'd just blasted apart. The edge of the door began to smoke as the stormtroopers worked to cut through, and Chewie's howl became more frantic.

"The utility belt!" Padmé pulled at the long, narrow cord, and pointed up toward a pipe. "Can you throw this end over that pipe?"

The Wookiee frowned in confusion, but quickly obeyed. Holding the other end of the cord, he looked at the human for further instructions.

Padmé jumped up, flinging her arms around the Wookiee's neck, and gave him a peck on his furry cheek. "That's for luck."

*Whatever you do, don't tell your husband you kissed me! *

"I'd be more worried about Anakin's reaction if you drop me."

Chewie's blue eyes widened with understanding, and taking a deep breath, he jumped off the edge and swung across the canyon to the safety of the other side.

* * *

Obi-Wan placed the thermal detonator along the bottom edge of the vibrating shaft of the reactor. He turned the timer, almost setting it for thirty minutes. At the last moment, he moved the timer to give them another fifteen minutes. Forty-five minutes. The clock started ticking down.

With that accomplished, he moved on to the second part of his assignment – disabling the tractor beam so they could escape the blast perimeter before the Imperials could pull them back inside.

* * *

Luke, Mara and Han had managed to walk past several squadrons of stormtroopers without being spotted. A third squadron had seen them, but the three had managed to run down a few hallways, and after blaster fire being exchanged, it became obvious they had shaken their pursuers.

"This is too easy," Mara complained.

"Easy?" Han asked. "You call this easy?"

"Why are those squadrons moving away from us every time we get close to them?" Mara questioned. "It's like they want us to make it to the throne room without any problems."

"That doesn't make any sense," Han argued.

"You don't know Palpatine like I do," Mara said.

Luke looked at Mara in concern. "You think he knows we're here?"

"Yes," Mara said curtly.

"This is a trap, and Leia's the bait?" Han prodded.

"That would be my guess," Mara replied. "Maybe we should head back to the _Falcon_, instead. At least then most of us will get off this Station alive."

"Leaving without Leia isn't an option," Han snapped.

Luke nodded in agreement. "You can head back to the _Falcon_, Mara."

"Are you kidding me?" Mara asked as they entered the private lift of the Emperor. Mara pressed in a code known only to a select few, and the lift started moving. "The two of you wouldn't survive two minutes of Palpatine's wrath without my help."

As the chamber slowed, Luke's fingers tightened around the handle of his trusty lightsaber. "Stay behind me, Han. And whatever you do, don't start shooting right away."

Han gave Luke his most innocent expression. "Who, me?"

* * *

The lift door opened, and for the second time in less than two weeks, Han saw the woman he loved locked in a battle for survival against the man that fathered her. This time, gashes bled across her face. Enraged, the Corellian didn't care what he had promised Luke - he squeezed off a shot at the Sith. Only this time it was Luke's lightsaber that saved Vader's life when Luke blocked his friend's shot.

The Imperial guards moved quickly to capture the three newcomers, and surrounded by wicked force-pikes, Mara, Luke and Han were pushed forward.

Furious, Han snapped at Luke. "What did you think you were doing? Can't you see he's still a bad guy? He was trying to kill Leia."

Moving out of the immediate range of Leia's usurped weapon, Vader said, "It's about time you got here, son." The man reached up, and tugged off his helmet, tossing it aside. "When I saw the danger Leia was in, I knew I could not take on the Emperor without your help."

Leia seemed stunned. "What? You just told me it was impossible to turn away from dark side!"

"It was a delay tactic," Anakin answered his daughter. "Palpatine was already aware of Luke's presence, and if I had not said those things he might not have survived the journey to the throne room."

Palpatine stood and started to slowly clap. "This has been such excellent entertainment, Lord Vader. Now that I have captured both of your children, they will soon be my servants, and I no longer have need for damaged merchandise." He narrowed his gaze at Anakin. "That would be you, Lord Vader."

"Do not call me Vader," Anakin said. "My name is Skywalker, and I am a Jedi. As are my children."

"Not for very long," Palpatine growled. "Jade, take the young Jedi's weapon, and the smuggler's blaster."

"Yes, Master," Mara said, quickly moving to take the lightsaber from Luke's grasp.

"Mara?" Luke said in disbelief. "You're not …?"

"Sorry, Skywalker," Mara snapped, not meeting his eyes. "Try not to take it too personally."

The Emperor turned his rummy eyes toward Leia, and held out his bony hand. "I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to return my lightsaber. Unless you'd like to see your lover die before your eyes." He gave a feral grin as his lightsaber jerked from Leia's grasp, and flew back to its owner. "That would be such a pity, wouldn't it, my dear? The Corellian dead, and never knowing about the child in your womb."

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced down at the long drop as he eased around the circular walkway. An insistent hum could be heard radiating from the enormous tube. This was certainly a strange and dangerous place to put a lever to disable the tractor beams. He located the projecting handle and tugged it downward. The humming noise faded until it was gone.

Part two of his mission was complete. He glanced at his wrist chrono, and noted how much time had elapsed since he'd set the timer on the detonator. Twelve minutes down, thirty-three to go.

* * *

It took a few seconds for the Emperor's words to sink in. "What?" Leia stuttered.

"Now, my child," Palpatine cooed. "I am only confirming what you suspect…there is a life growing within you. Think of the possibilities that a Force-strong newborn will offer me. This shell of mine grows old and weary. Oh, how I would like to inhabit a strong and handsome body."

Neither Luke nor Anakin could see the glitter of yellow ringing the Princess's eyes, yet both could sense her standing at the edge of the dark side precipice.

"That will happen over my dead body!" Anakin cried out, rushing forward to attack Palpatine.

The Ancient Sith was amazingly fast, and he ignited his own lighsaber and blocked Anakin's strikes. The Royal Guards trained their blasters on the older Skywalker's unguarded back, and fired. Luke could see Anakin stagger as a shot hit him in the general area where the post had impaled him less than two weeks earlier.

A moment later, Luke's lightsaber hummed to life. Mara Jade, the former Hand, sliced the weapon through the torsos of two Royal Guards, dropping them before the rest could comprehend what was happening. Han, still in possession of his blaster, dropped to one knee and fired, killing one more guard as two more swung their force-pikes over his head. Unfortunately for the guards, they managed to only strike each other, and they crumbled to the floor. Using the Force, Luke pushed the force-pikes downward, jerking the dangerous weapons from the guards' hands. The remaining five guards quickly scattered as they pulled blasters out from under their robes, and found cover where they could fire back at the Rebels.

"I knew I could trust you!" Luke shouted happily at Mara.

Grabbing the blaster off of a dead guard, Mara ducked behind a post and handed Luke back his weapon. "You're way too trusting, so I knew I couldn't let you down, Skywalker." She gave a quick jerk of her head toward the throne. "It looks like your father needs you."

"Leia!" Han shouted, seeing a guard take aim at the Princess. "Watch out!"

Leia threw herself to the floor as a blaster bolt sizzled over her head. Luke backflipped over his sister, and sliced off the guard's extended arm. The blaster clattered to the floor as the Imperial screamed in shock and pain. Then Leia used the Force and pulled the weapon toward her, making a disgusted face as the severed arm came along.

"They'll be more where these came from," Mara yelled out toward Han and Leia. "I'll cover this door, and you take the secondary lift door… over to the left!"

Between the deadly accuracy of Han, Mara and Leia's shooting, there were now only two Royal Guards left, but as the doors parted on the lifts, that number soon changed. Heedless of the blaster bolts, a wall of white troopers poured in from two directions.

Luke was now standing a few short feet in front of Palpatine. The young Jedi could see the pain in his father's eyes as the older Jedi struggled to remain standing. Gasping, Anakin dropped to his knees.

"Your father is weak, young Jedi," Palpatine taunted. "He's not like you… young and strong. Soon you and your sister will be my faithful servants."

"You'll have to kill me first," Luke replied. "But I doubt you have the ability."

Grinning, the Emperor responded, "Jade has betrayed my trust. She will die today, you know. Just like your sister's lover."

"You underestimate them. You underestimate me and my sister."

"Do I?" Palpatine said, looking past Luke at the raging fire-fight. "The end is approaching. There are now more stormtroopers than they can hold off."

Luke was unable to resist glancing back, just to check that his friends and sister were still alive. It was in that moment of weakness that the Emperor struck, but not with his lightsaber. Instead, Force-lightning flew from his fingers, and sent Luke stumbling down the steps as he writhed in pain. Unable to raise his arms, his lightsaber slipped from his fingers and rolled away.

"LUKE!" Leia screamed. "Cover me, Han!"

Han didn't have time to protest as Leia rushed over to her brother, so he did what he could by providing cover fire.

Seeing the Princess rushing to aid her fallen brother, Palpatine temporarily eased his lightning assault. "Perhaps I do not need both Skywalkers, if one will choose to serve me." He stroked his chin. "Would you like Solo to survive, Princess?" He pointed to Luke's lightsaber, lying a few feet away. "Strike down your brother, and I will allow Solo to live."

"You're insane," Leia spat out. "I would never choose one life above the other."

"How about your unborn child? Is he worth more to you than Solo or your brother?"

Having regained some strength, Luke pushed Leia behind him. He could tell his sister was still struggling against the dark side, and Palpatine was using every trick in the book to make her fury boil over, and it was up to him to pull her back toward the light side before it was too late. "You'll never understand the power of love, Palpatine," Luke said. "Right, sister?"

Leia blinked, the rage draining from her face. She suddenly realized how close she'd come to the edge. "Right, brother."

"Love is weakness. True strength lies in the dark side. That is something you will never understand, Skywalker," Palpatine hissed in rage. He raised his hands to once again start the lightning assault, but this time Anakin's blade intersected the blue bolts.

"Go help Jade and Solo deal with those stormtroopers," Anakin yelled at his children. Then the former Sith met the stare of the man he'd called Master for twenty years. "Having known both, I can speak from experience," Anakin said quietly. "Love trumps hate. Every time."

As Luke and Leia turned their attention to dispatching the stormtroopers, Palpatine snarled, and ignited his lightsaber. Both the Sith and the former apprentice locked themselves into a mighty battle.

* * *

Padmé and Chewie stopped by a window that overlooked docking bay four-nine-nine-six. The rusty old freighter sat below. "It seems to be undamaged," Padmé said. "If it's possible to tell the difference between 'damaged' and 'undamaged' when it comes to that ship."

Chewie gave a grunt, and shrugged his massive shoulders.

"I'm so concerned about my family I can barely think straight." Padmé said nervously. "I wonder where Obi-Wan is."

"Right here," an older male voice said from behind the pair. "Did you get separated from the rest?"

"Leia was being held inside the throne room," Padmé answered the Jedi. "Luke, Mara and Han went there to help Anakin."

"Mara Jade?"

"She's on our side," Padmé said. "I hope."

"Ah."

"How much time do we have until it blows?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his chrono. "Twenty-four minutes."

"This is going to be the longest twenty-four minutes of my life," Padmé said.

*Or the shortest,* Chewie woofed.

* * *

Luke could feel his father's increasing pain as he was forced by necessity to continue to aid Leia, Han and Mara against the endless waves of fresh stormtroopers. The only reason they were able to withstand the assault was that while the troopers were coming in a dozen at a time, they were forced to enter the room through two small lift entrances. During the rush forward, they were quite vulnerable, and there was also the problem of having to climb over a rapidly increasing mound of downed comrades.

Finally, Han managed to disable the secondary lift controls with a well-aimed shot. This left only one entrance where the stormtroopers could enter, and left the Rebels in a much better position to pick off the enemy.

Leaving his friends to the battle, Luke turned back in time to see Anakin get in a hard blow to the Emperor's right shoulder, and the Sith staggered backwards in shock as his arm fell to the floor. The Sith refused to let the injury prevent his escape, and he used his remaining limb to press a button on the armrest of his chair, and a section of the floor parted. Giving a last glare at Luke, Palpatine disappeared down into the circular hole.

Anakin had suffered a deep gash to his chest, as well, and was struggling for breath as he slowing sank to his knees. Luke bounded up the steps while holding his lightsaber up in a defensive stance as he looked warily at the spot where Palpatine had disappeared. He dropped to his knees by Anakin's side. "Father?"

"Do not let him escape," Anakin gasped. "He …" The older man started coughing, and blood trickled from his nose.

"I need to get you medical attention," Luke said, struggling to help his father up.

"It's too late," Anakin gasped. "Leave me, before you all perish."

"I'm not leaving you," Luke insisted stubbornly, feeling helpless as Anakin collapsed into his arms.

"We got good news and bad news, Kid," Han said as he, Leia and Mara hurried up the steps. "The good news is the Imps don't seem to be sending any more troopers up the last functioning lift."

"And the bad news," Leia continued to explain, "is that they've cut the power to that same lift. We don't have a way out of this room."

"Follow Palpatine," Anakin gasped. "He always … has… a way…"

Mara gave a quick nod. "Unless I miss my guess, those stairs will take us to a hanger, where the Emperor has a private shuttle."

"We need to hurry before more stormtroopers arrive," Leia prodded, tugging at Luke to stand. "This may be our only way off this station."

Luke nodded. "Mara, you and Leia go ahead, and stop Palpatine from taking off in his shuttle. Han and I will carry Father down the steps." He thrust his deactivated lightsaber at Leia, and took his father's lightsaber to hand to Mara.

Leia opened her mouth to argue, but Han interrupted, "We don't have time to discuss this in a committee, Princess." He gave her a quick kiss, and then pointed to the exit where Mara was already heading down. "Be careful."

As she hurried to follow, Leia glanced back. "Hurry up, or we might have to leave without you." She started down the stairs, then hesitated. "Han?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know," Han replied, winking. Leia gave an exasperated groan, and Han watched until she was out of his sight before turning to help Luke with Anakin.

"'You know'?" Anakin repeated, his face contorted with pain as the two men hoisted him up. "What the kriff kind of answer was that? The woman you love is about to face-off with the galaxy's meanest Sith, and instead of saying 'I love you, too', you say 'I know'?"

Han chuckled nervously. "I'm not good at mushy things when I've got an audience."

"Solo," Anakin said tiredly as they moved toward the stairs, "the Force tells me that someday you will have to declare your love for Leia in front of millions."

"Tell your father to stop threatening me, kid," Han said worriedly. "It's being Sithly."

Luke grinned. "No, it's not. It's being fatherly."

* * *

Padmé, Obi-Wan and Chewie had managed to move down to the hanger level, and were waiting inside a small control room to hear from the rest of their group. They had decided against heading to the _Falcon_, since there were quite a few stormtroopers in the hanger, and they couldn't risk detection before everyone had arrived.

Padmé paced the room, unable to sit still for a second. She stared at the chrono on the wall. "Sixteen minutes… we only have sixteen minutes left." Padmé hurried over to Obi-Wan. "Can you tell if they're getting closer? Will they make it back?"

The old Jedi had already sensed Anakin's injury, and he knew it was serious. There would be no point in telling this to Padmé, since it would only serve to upset her even further. "It doesn't seem to me they are any closer to the hanger than they were when you asked me that a minute ago." He sighed. "We'll need to leave in this room in twelve minutes. That will barely give us enough time to make it to the ship, get it warmed up, and clear the explosion."

"I'm not leaving without my family."

"Padmé, there would be no purpose in staying behind to die."

"There would be no purpose in my life without my children and Anakin."

Chewie let out a mournful howl, and shook his head sadly.

* * *

Mara and Leia reached the bottom step of the spiral staircase just in time to see the Emperor start to head up the ramp of his shuttle. Mara fired off a shot, and the bolt struck Palpatine's ankle, causing the old man to fall and roll back down the ramp. He jumped up, surprisingly agile, and held up his lightsaber, watching as Leia lit up her weapon, and moved to his right while Mara shifted to the left, holding the elder Skywalker's lightsaber.

"My Hand," he snarled. "How I've overestimated your loyalty to me. In case you've forgotten, I'm the man that saved your life. I'm the man that raised you, and taught you everything I know. I'm the man that loved you like his own flesh and blood. A true, loving father."

"A father?" Mara said, laughing. "Since when does a father fry his child with Force-lightning, and then lock her up in a cell?"

The man shook his head. "I was angry at you, my lovely Hand. A good parent must discipline his child."

"Oh. In that case, I understand perfectly," Mara said saracastically. "How about I demonstrate to you what I've learned at your feet."

She attacked, slashing her blade high, while Leia rolled sideways, and thrust her blade low. Amazingly, the injured Sith was able to deflect both strikes, and backflipped away from their dual attack.

He spun around to face both women, snarling, "Even handicapped, the Force is stronger in me than both of you together." He whipped his head around to see Luke and Han struggling down the winding steps, while supporting Anakin. "How touching. The loyal Jedi son, trying to save the worthless life of the father who murdered hundreds of Force-strong younglings." He shook his head sadly as the men got closer. "Did you tell him that, Lord Vader? Did you tell your offspring how you took your lightsaber, and cut little children in half?"

"While he was under your control," Luke spat out. "Every evil he did was orchestrated and ordered by you, Palpatine."

Anakin struggled to speak. "Did… you tell Jade about how you ordered me to find Force-strong… infants for you to use?"

"You didn't just find me wandering the streets?" Mara asked, already knowing the answer. "My family was murdered…by you."

"Vader did the actual deed," Palpatine said, laughing. "Perhaps you should consider redirecting your outrage."

Furious, Mara struck again, and again the Sith was able to defend himself, even as Leia joined in. While the two women fought the Emperor, Luke and Han hurried up the ramp of the shuttle, and placed Anakin on the cot. While Luke fumbled through the drawers for medical supplies, Han rushed into the cockpit, and started up the ship.

They had the Emperor backed into a corner, and both women could see the increasing fatigue on the old man's face. It was only a matter of time before one of them got their weapon under his defense, and ended the fight. Unfortunately, time was not on their side, and they both knew it.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Leia shouted at Mara over the clash of lightsabers and the increasing noise of the engines, "It's time we left this party, don't you think?"

"Best idea I've heard all day."

Palpatine saw his opportunity to live. "Run away, traitor, with your new friends," he snapped. "But know that I will always be looking for you. Today you may escape, but tomorrow, victory will be mine."

Giving the Emperor a mock salute, Mara Jade hurried after Leia into the shuttle, leaving the Emperor behind.

Han slapped his comlink on, signaling his partner. They had agreed to maintain comlink silence unless there was an emergency, and Han considered this a proper emergency. "Chewie? Where are you?" He listened as his friend gave a series of barks. "Nine minutes!?" Well, get your furry butt onboard the Falcon this instant and take off!" Another concerned woof followed. "We've got our ride off, so don't worry about us. Oh, and hey! Make sure you don't get my ship all shot up on the way out, either."

* * *

Obi-Wan used the Force to confuse the stormtroopers, waiting until Chewie and Padmé were safely aboard the _Millennium Falcon_. Then he moved from the control room, intent on making it, as well.

"Going somewhere?" a cool voice questioned as he stepped out of the room and into the hanger.

"Governor Tarkin," Obi-Wan stated, recognizing the Imperial from a past meeting on Coruscant, while eyeing the blaster pointed at his chest. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough."

"I would have to agree with you on that," Obi-Wan said, smiling pleasantly. "I never had a doubt you'd make it far in Palpatine's organization." He waved his hand. "You don't mind if I leave now, do you? I'm sure you have business to attend elsewhere."

Tarkin blinked, and gave his head a hard shake. "Don't try that on me, Kenobi. Move your hand away from that lightsaber. I've been around Vader long enough to know how all your parlor tricks work."

"Too bad. It would have been much easier."

"Easier?" Tarkin asked, a wicked grin splitting his gaunt face. "Easier than this?" His finger started to pull the trigger, but a laser blast from the_Falcon_ enveloped the Imperial in a red haze, leaving only a smoldering hole in the deck.

The Jedi Master breathed a sigh of relief, and ran toward the Corellian freighter.

* * *

Both ships curved away from the Death Star, and hurried out of the range of the lasers from the approaching Star Destroyers. The Emperor watched in amusement from his duraglass viewport inside the Station's throne room. _Run, you fools. There isn't anywhere in this galaxy that is safe from my wrath. You will all suffer before you d –_

The Death Star blew into a million pieces, taking with it the _Devastator_ and the _Insidious, _the metal fragments mingling forever with debris of Despayre.

* * *

Epilogue

Alderaan

Padmé sat holding her husband's hand. "This habit of yours of almost dying on me is very hard on my heart, you know."

"I'll try to be easier on your heart from now on," Anakin replied, smiling up from his hospital bed.

"Promises, promises," Padmé said, leaning over and kissing her husband's lips. "Thank you for coming back."

"Thank you for bringing me back," Anakin said, blinking back tears. "We both missed seeing our children grow into fine adults. I didn't plan on missing out on spoiling our grandchildren. Besides, I had to survive in order to make Solo's life miserable."

"You don't think Bail and his sisters are up to the task?"

"I'm sure they'll do a fine job, but some things require the expertise of an ex-Sith."

"I love you, Grandpa Anakin," Padmé said, teasingly.

"I love you more, Grandma Padmé."

* * *

"Leia is so happy about her wedding and the baby," Mara said to Luke, gazing around at the stunning scenery of the beautiful Organa palace gardens. "It's fun to be part of something nice for the first time in my life."

"This will be the first of many nice events," Luke told Mara. "Obi-Wan is excited to have you as another padawan."

"I truly appreciate being given the opportunity to redeem myself," Mara replied. She stopped walking, and smiled at Luke. "I do sometimes wonder, though."

"About what?"

"About how many Hands the Emperor really had," Mara replied.

"If any of them show up threatening us, we can handle them," Luke said confidently.

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that," Mara said. "I was more worried about if _another _red-headed Hand shows up, and steals you away from me."

"I wouldn't be concerned about that," Luke said dryly. "Last time I checked, I had reached my limit on falling for red-headed assassins."

"Good to know," Mara said, pulling Luke into her arms and kissing him.

* * *

Inside her bedroom, Leia thrust a thick stack of flimies at Han. "This is the list."

"What list?"

"Of my wedding guests," she replied, watching Han's expression become incredulous as he flipped through the sheets. "This list has been ready since I turned thirteen."

"THIRTEEN!?"

"Of course," Leia replied, shaking her head. "Royal Weddings take a lot of preparation. Everything has been organized for years. The only question mark was the groom."

Han rubbed his head. "Unbelievable."

She frowned up at Han, and asked, "Are you sure you _want _to marry me? You're not going through with this because of the baby, are you? Or Force forbid, because you're scared of Anakin?"

"For the hundredth time, I love you," Han said firmly, bending over and kissing her firmly on the lips. "Even if you weren't pregnant, I'd follow you around and beg every day for you to marry me. Eventually, you'd cave in just 'cuz I was so annoying."

"Flyboy," Leia said, smiling, "you'll always have a special talent for annoying me. Have you put together your guest list, yet?"

"Uh, yeah. Chewie."

"Chewie? That's it? One person?"

"Well, I guess I could invite this guy I know named Lando. He might come, if he's forgiven me yet."

"Forgiven you for what?" Leia waved her hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know the details. Anyway, our wedding is going to be holo-cast over the entire planet, so we're going to have millions of witnesses."

"I guess Anakin's vision is gonna be right after all," Han muttered under his breath. "Which father are you gonna have escort you up the aisle?"

Leia gave a radiant smile at her future husband. "Both of them."

**THE END**


End file.
